The Demon Alchemist
by abigailchase
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric are now both Generals in the levels of State Alchemist at the ages twenty two and twenty three and it is time to choose a new State Alchemist. A girl shows up to take the test, but will she make it? COMPLETE!
1. The Test

Hey! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, so be nice. This is going to be a Fullmetal Alchemist with a bit of Fuedal Japan mixed in with this one chapter. Let's get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 1: The Test**

Fuhrer Roy Mustang sat at his desk, looking at a stack of old record. He had nothing to do on this particular date, so he decided to see what it was like for the military in the past. He was flipping through a small book, and an old, yellowed page fell out of it. He picked it up, curious as to what it said. It read:

_There is a girl of the past,_

_A demon in body but human in heart._

_She falls in love fast,_

_And it's hard to keep her and her loved ones apart._

_Her body is perfect,_

_But her mind and past are not._

_Her mind will have at least one defect,_

_And she's always willing to take the next shot._

_She will pass a test with demonic and spiritual powers,_

_And no one will deny her any right._

_She is brave, she never cowers,_

_And remember, she also loves to fight._

_In an unknown place her soul will get stuck,_

_And there's no way out without help,_

_And from there you're out of luck._

_All you can do is wait, and hope there is help._

_The girl of Stone and man of Metal shall appear,_

_They shall help bring her soul back._

_No one will have to shed another tear,_

_For they each have a certain nack._

_Stone and Metal shall search and find,_

_But she will not go._

_She will want to stay and will not be kind,_

_But she needs to be back before the cock can crow._

_Her body will be on the verge of death,_

_So Stone and Metal shall have to join together._

_They need to bring her soul back before her last breath,_

_So she can live in harmony forever._

Whoever is reading this, the girl in this prophecy will come to you soon. Treat her well, do not discourage her. Take good care of her. She will be of great use to you in the future. This prophecy is all that is left of the Legend of the Demon Alchemist.

Mustang sat there, looking down at the old piece of parchment. The last five words of the letter rang in his mind, and he said them aloud to try and comprehend what it meant. "The Legend of the Demon Alchemist…Legend of the Demon Alchemist…what could this mean?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, this is where the alchemy exams take place." A girl said as she made her way towards the doors towards the alchemy testing room. She had raven black hair with natural red streaks that went to her waist (in a braid, that is; it was really a lot longer…), cinnamon brown eyes, about six foot two, red tank top shirt with a pair of black baggy pants, a red trench coat that covered her arms, white gloves, red sandals, a red tattoo on her hand, and one distinguishing feature. She had black dog ears with red tips, instead of human ears.

She walked in the door. There were about twenty others there. She sat down in a seat where people were away from her. People kept on staring at her ears. _"Man, I HATE people that stare!"_ She thought, getting annoyed.

"All right everyone. We'll now commence the preliminary exam. Good luck." Fuhrer King Mustang said as after he got everyone's attention. Sitting at the table with him was his wife, Brigadier General Hawkeye was on his right, and General Edward Elric was sitting on his other side with General Alphonse Elric to Ed's right. He had only just made the cut to become an alchemist two years ago.

"_I've seen that girl some where before, but I can't seem to place her face anywhere! Where have I seen that girl before?" _Ed thought as his eyes fell on the girl.

"_The girl…could she be the one from the prophecy I read last week?"_ Mustang thought as his eyes fell on the girl as well.

The girl wrote her full name on the sheet. Her name was 'Kararu Kimi Rinamino'. She opened the notebook and started to write down answers that she knew off the top of her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, that was EASY! Though, of course, there were some REALLY hard questions…I know I didn't get a perfect score…" Kararu said as she walked out of the city hall with the others. They were either rubbing their wrist and groaning, or looking disappointed. She went to a bakery and bought some bread and water and ate lunch. She then made her way towards the building that held the interviewing and the physicals.

She really wanted to get the interview, because she didn't want people touching her ears. Kararu walked in the door and sat in the waiting room. "Rinamino, Kararu." A mans voice called. She went to the doors and went through them. Inside was, again, Fuhrer King Mustang, his wife, Al and Ed. A light burst on. The light shown on a golden three legged chair.

"Take a seat. Alchemy is the science of balance. If you have the gift, it will not refuse you. Go on, then, Kararu. State Alchemists are also not afraid." Mustang said. Kararu was relieved that she had gotten the interview.

She strode up to the chair and sat in it, sitting on it perfectly balanced. "Good. Now, why do you want to become a State Alchemist?" Mustang asked her. She stiffened a little. She hadn't been expecting that question.

"I want to become a State Alchemist because I have the gift of Alchemy. My father was a State Alchemist and his works fascinated me. I love alchemy and I don't mind being in the military. My mother was in the military and I want to be like both of my parents, so I chose to take up Alchemy and to become a State Alchemist.

"I also promised someone that I would become a State Alchemist. He was on his death bed and I promised him that I would do it if it was the last thing that I did. I promised him I would set things right again." At that, Edward smiled.

"_That was almost exactly what I said."_ He thought, writing on the paper in front of him.

"That is all, sir." Kararu said.

"Very well. We will notify you later to tell you if you have made the cut to go to the practicals. You may go." Mustang said and motioned towards the door. Kararu stood and bowed at the King and his wife, and strode out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She went to her hotel and took a shower. When she was getting out, she glanced down at her left arm and her right leg. They were both automail. She had paid a reasonable price for trying to bring back her brother eight years ago. Luckily, she only lost her arm and leg. She was only eight years old then. Her brother, Challan, was the only family that she had left.

"Unlike Alphonse Elric, I didn't lose my whole body." She said to herself as she dried herself off. "Yay. Lucky me…" She recounted the time that she had first met the person that was going to put the automail on her arm and leg. Her name was Pinako Rockbell. She was eight then. That was where she first learned of Ed and Al.

"I'm sure that you have heard of Edward and Alphonse Elric." Pinako had said as she sat with Kararu at the kitchen. She had had a person to help her around when she was in her current state.

"No, I haven't." Kararu said.

Pinako explained to her who Ed and Al were, and how she had known them. "They are now sixteen and seventeen years old, and are both Gererals in the ranks of alchemy. They have also figured out how to make the Philosophers Stone without using the life of human beings, but they are very expensive to buy." Pinako said, finishing up their chat. "Winry, I need you to help me get Kararu to the operating table, it's time." Pinako said as she stood and called for Winry.

Kararu shuddered at the thought of the pain. Then, she remembered, after she had left, she lived by herself. The State them barged into her house and hauled her away for testing on turning humans into chimeras that looked like humans. They had failed with her, but they left her with dog ears, and not human ones like she was accustomed to.

They had tested on her for three years, until Edward Elric was selected to pick one person to let loose. He had chosen her, and they set her free, never to return to the labs as a test subject.

She heard a knock on the door. She answered it so see a man dressed in State Alchemist clothes. "Kararu Rinamino, this is a message from the King and his Generals. They have decided that you need to show up at the practicals tomorrow. They look forward to seeing you." He bowed slightly and speed out the door and down the hall.

"Well, that was quick." She said. She sat down and started to read a book of complex alchemy. When her hair was dry, she changed, and went to bed. She wanted to be ready for the next day, the practicals.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu took a deep breath, and let it out slowly in a sigh. She was standing in a group with the other nine alchemists that had made it to the practicals. They were all called up one by one, until only Kararu was left. She was called up. She went over to middle of the clearing that had been made, and waited.

Ed then stepped forward. "Kararu Rinamino, you will be fighting General Edward Elric. We will then decide who the alchemist will be this year. Begin." Mustang said as he explained to Kararu what she had to do. Mustang pulled Ed back for a moment. "Ed, go easy on her. She's probably more valuable to us than you think. I know you can beat her, but we don't need her dead, all right?" Ed nodded, then made his way forward.

Ed came at her with his automail arm, and Kararu lifted her own automail arm to block. "Wow, automail against automail. Never seen that in an alchemist fight." Mustang commented. Ed staggered backwards. Kararu sighed. There was no use in hiding her arm. She ripped off her gloves and trench coat and tossed them to the side, only leaving a red tank top.

Ed and Kararu threw attack after attack, but they both seemed to be at the same level. After a while, Ed said, "Yo, Kararu, what's with the freakish dog ears?"

When she heard this, her eyes turned crimson. "What did you say?" She asked. Black flames appeared around her, and when they disappeared, Kararu was different. She had two tails that were black with red tips, a red shirt and pants with a black sash, a red and black cloth that kept her hair out of her face, her hair was down to her ankles with red streaks now going down it, her eyes were a crimson red, and she had claws, fangs, and an evil grin. "Let's get on with it." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"_So…so it is true…she is the demon alchemist…"_ Mustang said, his eyes widening as he stared at her.

Ed went to attack, but she put her hands out in front of her and blasted Ed back with a force that only she, Ed, Al, and the King could see. _"Well, miko and alchemy mixed together to create an attack of her own. Fascinating!" _Mustang thought.

They battled, and after five minutes, they were both on their knees, Kararu with her hands out in front of her, ready to fire, but Ed had his automail arm with it's blade at her neck. "Enough." They both heard Mustang say.

Ed stood and put his arm back to normal. Black flames then engulfed the demon Kararu. When they disappeared, the human Kararu was standing there. "I believe that we have found ourselves a new alchemist." He said, then walked away with Ed, Al, and Hawkeye, leaving Kararu as stunned at a board.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Right this way." A guard told Kararu as he led her down a hallway and through a door. It was Brigadier General Hawkeye's office. When she walked in though, she didn't see Hawkeye in the room. It was Ed.

"Come in Kararu. I've been waiting for you." He said as he motioned for her to come and stand in front of the desk.

"Those were some great moves that you pulled yesterday. What is it called?" Ed asked her curiously.

"It's called Miko powers. Apparently, my great grandmother was a miko and I inherited her powers. When I was young, and I already knew how to use both of my powers, I combined them into the powers that you saw me use yesterday." Kararu explained.

"Brigadier General Hawkeye isn't here at the moment, so I'm taking over for her." Ed explained. "You should take this with you. It is your State Alchemist watch. You will need it for various things, such as getting into the library that only State Alchemist can get to. You can also use it to creat alchemic reactions. Just like I said when I became an alchemist, no offence intended, but you are now a dog of the military." Ed said, tossing her a watch that symbolized that she was a State Alchemist.

"Literally." She said as she caught it.

"Now, I have a question for you." He said.

"Anything, sir." Kararu said.

"Where have I seen your face before? I've seen you, but I can't seem to place your face. Could I get a little help?" Ed asked her. Kararu stiffened.

"Yes. From when I was about twelve, I was hualed off by the military as a test subject at the labratories. They had been trying to make chamera's that looked like humans, but they failed and left me with these dog ears. Then, when I was fifteen, they had asked you to pick one of us to let loose, and you chose me. We only spoke briefly, long enough for me to thank you." Kararu said. "And again, thank you."

"No problem." He said. He motioned to get a guards attention. "Take her home." He said. Kararu turned to leave with the guard, but Ed stopped them. "Wait Kararu. I almost forgot. Here are your sertification papers from Fuhrer King Mustang. You've been issued your official state title by the King." Ed said as he handed her a folder.

She opened it and read this off of the page:

"_We give the name "Demon Alchemist" to thy Kararu Rinamino in the name of Fuhrer King Mustang."_

"Demon…Alchemist?" Kararu said after she read that.

Ed grinned and said, "Yes, that's right. Kararu, the Demon Alchemist."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 1. How was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting! Oh, and by the way, Kararu **is** _**NOT A MARY-SUE! CHECK CHAPTER 9 FOR DETAILS**_! Ahem…thank you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Kararu.**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 2: The First Assignment**


	2. The First Assignment

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 2! I hope that you liked the last chapter! I also would like to mention that a bit of Inuyasha is mixed in with this, even though none of the characters are in this. Well, I got nothing more to say, so let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any other characters related to Fullmetal Alchemist except for Kararu.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 2: The First Assignment**

"_I wonder why they are calling me. I just joined yesterday!"_ Kararu thought as she made her way to Brigadier General Hawkeye's office. A guard that was standing outside, so she just walked right in when he opened the doors. Hawkeye was sitting at her desk, looking at a paper.

"Ah, Kararu! I've been waiting!" She said as she put down the paper that she was looking at.

"You called for me?" Kararu asked politely, bowing to her.

"Yes, I did. We have your first assignment for you."

At this, Kararu stiffened. _"They already have my first assignment? Wow, that was fast."_ She thought. "What is it, if I may ask?" Kararu asked, being sure to be polite, because the guard outside didn't look very friendly.

"Well, this is quite a strange assignment to give to you, as you are just now a beginner alchemist. You are to investigate on a man named Scar. He has very white-blonde hair, and a scar in the shape of an "x" on his face. He has weird markings on his left arm. That is all that we know him by, but when you find anything about his whereabouts, you need to contact us immediately, and chase him down, preferably catch him. The reason is, this man can kill alchemist with ease, and has killed many of our number. We need to find him as soon as possible. Can you do this Kararu?" Hawkeye asked her.

Kararu was about to answer when a voice stopped her. "Excuse me for interrupting, but did you just say Scar?" Kararu turned around to see Edward sitting at a desk in the corner, papers spread all over it. He was looking at them with great curiosity.

"Yes, Edward, I did. Why, may I ask, did you need to know?" Hawkeye asked him.

"If is not any trouble, ma'am, I would like to accompany Kararu on this assignment, as Alphonse and I have been searching for this man for a long time, but found nothing about him." Edward said, coming over to the desk to stand next to Kararu, bowing.

"I shall grant your wish, but you are not to tell anyone what you are doing. Do I make myself clear?" Hawkeye said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kararu and Edward said at the same time. "You are both free to go. Dismissed." Hawkeye said with a wave of her hand. They both turned and walked out the door.

"So, are you really going to come with me?" Kararu asked Ed.

"Yes, I am. Also, I have a question for you. You have automail, right? How did you get it?" Ed asked her. "I…uh…I tried to bring back my big brother. He was the only family that I had left, and when he died, I convinced myself that I would bring him back to life, even though the state law had forbidden it. I did it anyway. After that, I lost an arm and a leg, so I had to go to Pinako and Winry Rockbell to get automail, and that is where I learned about you and Al, and your past. I swore not to tell anyone, but I told you, and you can't tell the state about me. Please Ed, don't." Kararu said, pleading with her last words, as they walked out the front door.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." Ed reassured her as they walked down the steps and were making their way to the car that was waiting for them. When they got there, they were in a heated discussion about alchemy, and different types of circles. When they got in the car, Al was there and hastily joined in the conversation.

"Oh, Kararu, excuse my rudeness. I'm Alphonse Elric. Just call me Al. It's nice to meet you." Al said as he put out his hand. Kararu took it, while looking at his human body. He looked like he was a little bit taller than Ed was, but he looked about the same. He had short, dirty blond hair, and had light-amber eyes. He looked like he was athletic, and that he had done some weight lifting. He was wearing the standard uniform for the state alchemist, and had his silver watch was dangling out of his pocket.

She then looked at Ed. He had the same blond hair, but his eyes were darker amber than Al's. He still wore his red trench coat, his white gloves, and his black clothes. His pocket watch was fixed to his semi-tight black pants so that the watch was hanging out of his pocket, and he wore his black boots with the brown soles and the black buckles. He had his hair in a braid like usual. "So, why do you have dog ears? I don't mean to be rude, but I would like to know if you would be willing to tell the story." Al asked her, taking her out of her descriptive thoughts.

"I don't mind. When I was eight," she said as she leaned forward to whisper the rest, as she didn't want the driver to over hear her, "My brother died and I promised myself that I'd bring him back, and also join the state alchemist. I got everything ready to bring my big brother back; I thought that there was no way that anything could go wrong. I did the alchemy, but came out with only one arm and one leg. I was found on the ground floor, as I had crawled there, leaving the place that I thought had ruined my life forever.

"My neighbor was bringing me a meal and dessert, but when I didn't answer, she realized something was wrong. She came in to see me lying there on the floor, she thought that I was dead, but I had just lost a lot of blood. She took me to the hospital, but she gave them a cover story, so that they wouldn't get suspicious. When I woke up, it had been about two weeks. I heard about Pinako Rockbell, and I decided to get automail, because I couldn't go about my life with only an arm and a leg. So, I went there to get my automail, and that is where I learned about you two, and your lives, but I had to promise not to tell anyone.

"Then, I went home, and when I was twelve, the State barged into my home, and took me away for testing. They were trying to make chimeras that looked like humans. They tested on me, but they failed, and they left me with these dog ears. Then, three years after I was brought to that…place, you showed up." She said as she pointed to Ed. He nodded, and Al was about to ask him why, but Ed used his hand to stop him, and motioned for her to continue. "He had been selected to choose a person to set free, and he had decided to let me go, for some reason I don't yet understand. Then, I studied for about a year, and came to take the test. Okay, your turn to explain why you chose to let me go, and how you created the Philosophers Stone without using human bodies." Kararu finished, motioning to Ed. He sighed, and started.

"Well, I went into the room to pick someone, and everyone else was standing there, or so I thought. I looked over them and was about to choose one, but then I saw a person sitting over in a corner, her knees against her chest with her arms around her legs, staring into space, crying, and had the baggiest clothes there, I realized that I was about to pick the wrong one. I asked Hawkeye who she was, because she had been working at the labs temporarily, but only on research, book stuff. She said that she didn't know, so she called up on information about her. The only information that they had on her was that she was about fifteen years old, and had been there for about three years.

"I knew when I heard 'three years,' that I should pick her, because they usually let people go after about a year. I pointed to her, and I walked over to her and knelt down. She looked into my eyes, I into hers, and I saw that they were filled with pools of tears, along with grief, pain, sorrow, hurt, guilt, and unhappiness. I asked her what her name was, and all that I got was Kararu. I told her that I was there to get her out of there, and she just looked at me with a look that plainly said 'you're definitely joking'. I told her that I wasn't joking and I helped her stand up. When she stood up, she grabbed me for support. I looked down at her leg, and saw that it was automail, but was about six to seven inches short. I helped her out to the car that would take her wherever she pleased; she only stopped to thank me. I was glad that you had been able to get out of the labs.

"Now about the Philosopher's Stone. We created it about six years ago. The thing that we used instead of humans was-" Ed said, but he was interrupted by the driver.

"Mr. Elric, we're here." He said as he got out. Kararu silently cursed the driver for interrupting. The driver came and opened the door for the three of them. The Elric's were heading up the walk, but Kararu just stared at their home.

"You two have GOT to be kidding me!" Kararu managed to say as she stared in awe at their home.

"Nope! The state gave this to us about two years ago. We use this place to do our research, but we also live here." Ed said to Kararu with a toothy grin. The home was about four stories tall, with brick walls, and if you measured it from north to south, east to west, the property would be about a mile going each way.

Kararu was still in shock about how big the house was when they went inside. When they were in the entrance hall, Kararu almost lost it. _"The home that I used to live at could fit in the entrance hall! I wonder how many times you would be able to put my home in this place!"_ Kararu thought to herself in awe.

Ed and Al brought her through many rooms, trying to rush through them so that Kararu wouldn't loose it. They brought her to a big room, with red walls, a king size bed with red satin sheets, a black wardrobe, a door was open to her right so that she could see that it was a complete bathroom, about ten bookshelves with books crammed on them, and a black writing desk that had a lamp on it with a black chair.

"This is where you'll be staying, if you decide to stay. There is a map of the house in one of the drawers of that writing desk. There is also ink, paper, and also pens. You can use anything that you like. And while you're here, your family, and don't think twice about anything. You can use anything in this mansion that you might need, or use anything you please. In this house, there aren't many rules, well, so long for now! We have some studying to do. When you decide if you'll be staying or not, you'll need to tell Al or me. Then, if you do decide to stay, just use that phone over there and dial eight, then twenty-nine, then ninety-two, and that should patch you through to the car service that we have here, and you'll be able to go to that hotel and get your stuff." Ed said, then he and Al walked out the door.

Kararu didn't have to think twice if she was staying or not. She knew the moment she walked in the room that she was staying. She walked over to the bed and jumped on it in a laying position and snuggled the pillow. She smiled with delight at the soft touch of it. She went over to a door on the side and looked at it. She hadn't noticed it when she walked in.

She opened it and gasped. It was a walk in closet, and had a variety of black and/or red shirts, skirts, shorts, sandals, shoes, tank tops, pants, trench coats, jackets, and white gloves. The thing that stunned her was a beautiful black and red dress. It was a red dress that had black roses sewn on it, if she wore it, it would go down to the floor, it had no sleeves, it hung around her chest, and had a red scarf, with a black sash. It was on a manikin, and had a red marble on the shape of a sphere on a black chain around its neck.

She went over to it and felt the cloth. She couldn't help but smile at its soft touch. She left the closet and went over to the writing desk. She looked in the drawers and found a map of the mansion. She looked at the first page of the five-page packet. On this one, had just a floor for a basement. On the second (the first floor), there was the entrance hall, a living room, kitchen, dining room, and a training room.

On the third page (the second floor), there was a library (which took up about a third of the floor), and what looked like a small pub. On the fourth and fifth pages (the third and fourth floors), had what looked like only bedrooms, some of them even suites, and Ed and Al's room was just down the hall from hers. She looked at the map more closely. She looked at her room and gasped when she realized that she was in the special suite, a room that was equal in size to Ed and Al's room.

She looked at the map again and found where the library was, where she thought that Ed would be there, as he said that they had some studying to do. She pocketed the map, and left her room. She turned right in the hallway and found a staircase. She went down it, and found herself in yet another hallway. She headed straight forward until she came to two doors. She took the one on her right, and almost fainted when she saw how many books there were. There had to be at least a five hundred bookshelves, all crammed with books. She started to look around the library, looking at all the different kinds of books that they had. She heard voices as she neared the end of a line of bookshelves. She looked around the corner to see the two brothers sitting there, disusing alchemy, but the main topic was Kararu herself.

"So, Kararu seems like a nice person. Man, I sure feel sorry for her, because she had to live in the labs for three years. She must have had some hope or dream that kept her alive that long." Al was saying.

"Yeah, you can say that again. And to not have any family left, I have empathy for her. Well, I still have you, and Winry, my fiancée, and Aunt Pinako, so, I still have family. You've got Rose. She's your fiancée, right?" Ed asked him.

"Yeah." Al said quietly.

"Well, I think that we should make Kararu as comfortable as possible. Okay?" Ed said.

"Sure." Al said, then, they both went back to their books. Kararu thought that it was safe to go up to them now that they had finished talking.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked over to them. They turned around to see her, a look of surprise in their eyes.

"Hey. Have you decided if your going to stay or not?" Ed asked her.

"Yep! I'm staying!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, you need to call the car service so you can go and get your stuff. Do you remember the number?" Al asked her.

"Yes, I do." She said, then turned to walk out the door.

She went back to her room and went to the phone. She dialed the number and a man's voice answered. "Hello, this is the Elric's car service. Do you need a ride?" The man asked her.

"Yes I do. I'm Kararu, the one that is staying here at the Elric Estate. I need a ride to the hotel in town so get my stuff." Kararu explained.

"All right, the car for your ride will be waiting out front for you." The man said.

"Thank you." Kararu said, then hung up. She started to go downstairs, but had to refer to the map a few times to make sure that she was going to right way.

She finally found the front door, and then she walked outside to see a car waiting for her. She ran down the steps and the walk and jumped into the car. The car drove her to Central, and she was amazed by the sights of the city. They came to a stop after about ten minutes, and they were in front of the hotel that she was staying at. The driver came and opened the door and she stepped out. She went upstairs to her hotel room and gathered her few belongings, and went back downstairs to pay for her room. When she told them that she was leaving, and needed to pay, they said that it wasn't necessary because someone all ready paid it. She was walking out, and started to walk out to the car, but for some reason, so stopped. She looked around, and saw an alley way. She walked to the end of the alley and saw a person laying at the end.

When she saw the figure, she gasped. She ran as fast as she could to a pay phone and dialed Ed's number. "Hello?" the voice of Ed answered.

"Ed?" She asked frantically.

"Kararu? What's wrong?" Ed asked her.

"You know that guy Scar?" She asked him.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"I found him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**Helper**

**Zodiakwizard**

**edsgirlfriend123**

**Nikki**

Well, that was chapter 2. I hope that you liked it! Well, I gtg!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 3: Scar's Confession**


	3. Scar's Confession

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 3! I hoped that you liked the last chapter! Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have been having major writer's block for this! Uh, also, Hawkeye is actually a 'Brigadier General' (I think I spelled that right...), and both Ed and Al are 'General's. Sorry for the slight misunderstanding! Well, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any characters related to this show.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 3: Scar's Confession**

"I found him." Kararu said into the mouthpiece.

"You WHAT?" Ed almost yelled into his end of the phone.

"I found Scar." Kararu said, trying to stay calm, as she had been frantic less than thirty seconds ago.

"Al and I will be there as soon as we can. DON'T go anywhere. You hear that?" Ed asked her.

"Yes. I'll wait here." She said. She hung up the phone, then walked out of the alley and stood against the wall that faced the street.

"Miss Rinamino? Is there a problem?" The driver of the car asked her.

"We'll be needing to wait for the Elric's. Thank you for asking, though."

"Your quite welcome ma'am." The driver said with a smile. He hadn't known anyone that polite and nice in a long time, not counting Ed and Al. About ten minutes later, a car came screeching to a stop outside the hotel. Ed and Al jumped out and looked at Kararu.

"Are you all right? Where is he?" Ed asked her as he ran over to her.

"I'm fine Ed, really. He's at the end of the alley. I was walking towards the car when I say him." Kararu said. They ran to the alley towards Scar, their trench coats flying behind them. Ed knelt down next to him along with Kararu while Al watched to make sure that no one was coming.

"He's out cold…no idea why. Al!" Ed called. Al turned around to face his brother.

"What is it brother?" Al asked him.

"Stay here with Scar and make sure that he doesn't go any where, though I'm sure that he won't for a while. I'm going to go call Hawkeye." Ed said. Al nodded, and as Ed was walking away, he motioned for Kararu to follow him. Kararu stood and followed him down the alleyway, stopping when they reached the phone. Ed dialed the number, and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" The voice of Hawkeye said through the phone.

"Hawkeye? Kararu found Scar." Ed said.

"Your joking."

"I'm not ma'am. She was getting her stuff from the hotel and found him unconscious at the end of an alleyway. She called Al and I out here so that we could help her deal with the situation. Could you send some one out here to come get him? Oh…and could you bring some rope?" Ed asked.

"Of course. I'll go myself. I'll contact King Mustang to tell him that we caught him, and then I'll be out there immediately. Goodbye." Hawkeye said.

"Bye." Ed said, then hung up the phone. He turned to Kararu. "Good job, I think you might get promoted on your first assignment!" Ed told her.

"Really? You can't be serious!" Kararu said.

"Oh, but I am. Catching a guy like Scar…we've been trying to catch him for the past five years, and you, a major, managed to catch him…I'll see to it that you at least get promoted to Lutinent Colonel." Ed said.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Kararu squealed. At that moment, a car screeched to a stop, and Hawkeye jumped out.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"At the end of the alley. I'll show you." Kararu said, and she, Ed, and Hawkeye ran to the end of the alley, where Al and the unconscious Scar were.

"You've caught him all right…good job Kararu." Hawkeye said. "We'll take him now." She, Ed, and Al picked him up, and carried him to the car, where he was tightly bound with ropes. Everyone except for Kararu got into the car beside Hawkeye.

"Come on Kararu, hop in. There's room." Ed said. She waited a moment, then looked at the driver of the car that had brought her there.

"Go ahead, I'll bring these things back to the house for you." The driver said.

"Thank you so much." Kararu said, then jumped into the car with the other three. On the way back to headquarters, everyone was silent, Kararu giving nervous glances to Scar, who was still unconscious, his scar and tattoo freaking her out. The car stopped, and when they got out of the car, Mustang walked out the front doors towards them. They all saluted, Kararu doing it last. She was so taken aback by the King's actions, that she almost did forget to salute.

"My, my, my. And who do we owe the reward to for this man's capture?" He said, nodding to show that they could put down their hands.

"I-I am, sir." Kararu said hesitantly, after a reassuring nod from Ed.

"Well, this is taking quite a turn…a major catching a criminal such as this? Things shall get quite interesting. You have my thanks, Miss Rinamino." Mustang said, as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, making her blush. He set it gently back down and looked at Hawkeye. "Bring the man inside. I want to ask him some questions." After Hawkeye nodded, he turned back to Kararu. "Also, I would like you to come as well…I'm sure the man would like to know who the person was that caught him before he is thrown into jail for the rest of his life."

"Yes, sir." Kararu said, before following him back up the steps and into the building.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"He's coming to." Ed announced as Scar started to shift in the seat he was in. Scar's eyes fluttered open slowly, and looked at the people before him. At the table across from him, Mustang sat with Kararu on his right, and Hawkeye on his left. Ed was on Kararu's other side, and Al was on the other side of Hawkeye.

"Where am I?" Scar asked.

"I don't know why I'm answering a question such as that, but I'm going to anyway. You're a State Alchemist Headquarters. And before you even say anything else, I want to ask you a question. Why have you been killing alchemist over the course of the past five years?" Mustang asked.

"I…have something to say. I didn't do any of those things. I've been possessed for the past five years, being able to see everything that happened. I remember every state alchemist that I've killed, and all that I have to say is that I'm ready to take whatever consequence that is sent my way." Scar said.

"Is this a confession?" Kararu asked after the room had been silent for about a minute.

"Yes, you could call it that." Scar said.

"What your saying, is that you've been possessed by something for the past five years, being able to see everything that happened?" Mustang asked.

"Yes." Scar said.

"Kararu, Ed, Al, could you leave the room so that Hawkeye and I could discuss something?" Mustang asked them. They nodded and left the room without a word.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_People who reviewed:_**

**Uber Flare (1)**

**Tao Renny (2)**

**Uber Flare (2)**

**Phantom Alchemist (2)**

**Chocolateriku (2)**

**Chocolateriku (3)**

Guys, I'm SO SORRY that this chapter is so short! I promise that they next chapter will be longer! Please bear with me and give me idea's for the story! Thank you all so much for reviewing!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 4: The New Assignment and the Grand Ball**


	4. The New Assignment and the Grand Ball

Hey. Welcome back for chapter 4. I hope that you liked the last chapter! Well, on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters related to this show except Kararu.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 4: The New Assignment and the Grand Ball**

"I'm what?" Kararu shrieked.

"You're a General!" Ed said.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" Kararu said before she pulled Ed into a hug. Ed laughed, then pulled away from her after a minute. "So, is there anything I should know?" Kararu asked.

"Not that I know of." Ed said. "And by the way, Kararu…"

"Yes?"

"Your dog ears really _are_ interesting." Ed said with a playful grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"General Kararu reporting for duty, sir!" Kararu said, saluting as she walked into Brigadier General Riza's office.

"Good morning Kararu. We have a new assignment for you. You will be working with Ed and Al again on this one." Riza said as she shuffled some papers on her desk, motioning for her to sit down. "It seems that strange activity is afoot in the city of Xenotime. We need you three to go check things out."

"May I ask what time we will be leaving, sir?" Kararu asked.

"Within three days, but not before your official promotion. You did a good job catching Scar." Riza said.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what will become of him? Scar, I mean."

"He will have two years in prison, then he has to stay here in Central for at least another year." Riza told her after some thought. "There will also be a ball at General Ed and Al's mansion for you after your promotion. It will be tomorrow night. I suggest you get something to wear."

"Yes sir. I think I already have something at the General's home." Kararu said. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, Kararu. I will see you tomorrow. Good day." Riza said. Kararu saluted, then walked out of the office, her mind racing.

"_A ball? For me? I wonder why…"_ Kararu thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Now…Let's take a look at that dress…" Kararu said as she walked back into her room after getting back from the military headquarters. She walked over to the closet and walked in, walking over to the dress on the mannequin. "Wow, it even looks like it would fit me." She pulled it off, not noticing the red sphere on the necklace still left on the mannequin. She closed the door to the closet so that no one could walk in on her, and changed into the dress.

"Wow…this is amazing…" Kararu said as she felt the silk on the dress as she ran her fingers over it, the dress going far enough down so that it covered her automail leg, but the only problem was her arm…oh well, no one would care. She faced the mannequin again and then noticed the necklace. She reached over and grabbed it gently off the neck of the mannequin and put it delicately around her neck.

"Woah…"

Kararu jumped at the voice. She whipped around, her hands going into the air on instinct. When she saw who the person was, she put them down immediately. "Ed…"

"You look amazing…" Was all Ed could say.

"You don't say?" Kararu asked, a slight blush slipping up her cheeks. _"Wish I didn't have an automail leg right now…"_ She thought.

"Red and black really suits you." Ed said. Kararu moved her legs around in a little bit of embarrassment, but stopped immediately when she didn't feel the regular shifting of automail. She had a shocked look on her face, and Ed must have noticed. "What's wrong?" Kararu didn't answer, but pulled up the dress a little at the bottom and looked at her legs. They were both regular, no automail.

"Oh, my gosh!" Kararu said, and with that, she fainted, Ed catching her before she could hit the floor.

"AL!" Ed yelled as he picked Kararu up bridal style. He looked down at her to see her head tilted towards his chest, her eyes closed and her dog ears drooping slightly. He smiled, then brought her over to the bed and laid her down on it. He heard footsteps in the hall, and then Al was in the door.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked, then saw Kararu. Ed grinned evilly. "Edward Elric, what did you do?"

"No need to get angry." Ed said with the evil grin still in place. He smiled a bit more evilly, if that's possible. "It seems that she found the Philosopher's Stone we left her, and made a wish without realizing it."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu groaned, only gaining her an even worse headache. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see a pair of light amber eyes looking down into hers.

"Your awake." Ed whispered. "Stay quiet, if you would please Kararu. Al just fell asleep."

"Okay…" Kararu said.

"Do you need help to sit up?" Ed asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm fine…" Kararu said, pulling herself up into a sitting position, freezing again. She looked down at her feet to see them both real.

"Don't faint on me again." Ed said.

"What happened?" Kararu asked, reaching down and feeling her feet. "Yep, their both real…" Kararu said, moving it up. She looked up at Ed to see him grinning at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You see that necklace you're wearing?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…" She said, looking down at it.

"It's a Philosopher's Stone."

"What?"

"Shhh! Please keep it down!"

"Sorry, but a PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?"

"Yeah, it's yours."

"You're joking."

"Nope. It's really yours. I don't know about you, but I decided to keep my arm automail. You know, for authority reasons." Ed said, grinning again.

"Ed?" Kararu asked, being reminded of something when she looked down at her dress again.

"Yes?" She blushed a little bit in embarrassment from the question she was about to ask.

"Could you teach me how to dance?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"GENERAL KARARU! IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" The car driver yelled through the front door.

"COMING!" Kararu yelled, checking her blue state alchemist uniform for anymore wrinkles, then ran through the house and down to the front door. "Here!"

"Good, let's get going. You don't want to be late for your promotion." He led her down to the car, where Ed and Al were waiting.

"Well, at least you're on time." Ed said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I know." Kararu said, then they sat in silence on the ten-minute ride to the military headquarters.

"We should be going. There's something we have to do." Ed said.

"Okay, see you at the ball, if not at the promotion?" Kararu asked.

"Of course." Ed said, then he and Al ran off. Kararu ran up the steps and into the building, finding her way to Riza's office. She smoothed her uniform again, then knocked and walked in, saluting.

"Hello Kararu. Are you ready for your promotion?" Riza asked as she motioned for Kararu to stop the salute.

"Yes sir."

"Good, because it's in less than ten minutes." Riza said.

"Yes sir."

"Let's get going then. I'll show you where to go, and then the Fuhrer will walk in with you."

"Yes sir. Lead the way." Riza walked past Kararu and through the door, Kararu following her. She led her to the back of the headquarters, then stood outside a pair of large double doors.

"The Fuhrer will be here momentarily, then we can get on with the promotion." Riza said.

"There's no need to wait for me, I'm right here." The two women turned around, their hands going up in an automatic salute.

"Fuhrer Mustang! It's time for the promotion to start." Riza said.

"I know Hawkeye. Thank you for saying so. Let us begin. You go on ahead and announce we're here. We'll be waiting."

"Yes sir!" Riza saluted again, then slipped through the double doors and disappeared.

"So, the young Kararu that I met two days ago, had only become a state alchemist the day before, is already a General. This must be some kind of record." Mustang said, a grin appearing on his face.

"Thank you sir." Kararu said, bowing at the compliment.

"Please, Kararu, call me either 'Flame' or 'Mustang.' It doesn't really matter." He smiled again.

"Yes sir…I mean Mustang." Kararu said. They heard applause on the other side of the door.

"It's time to go in now." Mustang said. He opened the doors, and Kararu gasped. Everyone in the entire Central State Alchemist Headquarters (CSAH as I call it) were there. Mustang took Kararu by the arm, hooked her arm with his, and he walked down the aisle to the front with Kararu. He took is arm away once they reached the end, signaled her to stop, then walked up to the very front and turned around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here today to appoint a new General into our Central headquarters. She is a very brave young woman, who has caught none other than Scar, the man who is been terrorizing our headquarters for at least five years. Please welcome Kararu Rinamino." Everyone clapped, and Mustang motioned for her to come up. She walked up there without question and turned around and stood beside Mustang. Kararu's eyes scanned the crowd for Ed or Al, but she didn't see either of them. Then the double doors opened again, and two people walked into the room, both carrying a small box each. It was Ed and Al. They walked up to the front, both carrying their boxes, and stopped side-by-side facing Mustang and Kararu.

Mustang reached forward and opened each box, revealing a badge and a pin. He pulled out the badge first. He turned to face Kararu. "Kararu Kimi Rinamino, do you swear on your life that you will follow the rules of State and regular Alchemist?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that you will follow the State Military Code and listen to your superiors?"

"I do."

"Do you swear you will live to help this world be a better place?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Kararu Kimi Rinamino, General of the State Alchemist Military." He put the badge he was holding on her uniform while grabbing the pin, which Al was holding out to him. He put the pin on her uniform as well, then stood back. He started clapping, the other military group started clapping too. Then Mustang stopped clapping and bowed. Almost immediately after, then entire military was following his lead. He stood back up, and led her back down the aisle to the end and through the double doors, Ed and Al following. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. There are some things I have to do before the ball tonight."

"No problem sir…er…Mustang." Kararu said. Mustang grinned at her.

"What are you scheming now sir?" Ed asked, seeing a glint in his eye.

"I'm going to pass a law where all female employee's in the military are required to wear short mini skirts!" Mustang said, then walked away, laughing like a mad man.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu put on her dress that afternoon about three, not forgetting to put on the Philosopher's Stone. She put her hair up in a bun, leaving a few strands in front to fame her face. She walked down stairs to the ballroom, where there were sounds of dancing and talking could be heard. She waiting outside the ballroom door a moment to see Al walking down the hall towards her. He was wearing a black and white suit.

"You look nice this afternoon Kararu." Al said, reaching down and grabbing her non-automail hand, then brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"You too. You're very handsome." Kararu said with a slight blush. Al chuckled.

"Thank you. Ed would like you to wait so he can walk in with you. He'll be down in just a moment." Al said, then opened the door and walked inside, silence falling over the room after a moment.

"Kararu." Someone said behind her. She whipped around, her hands going up as usual, but she managed to force them back down.

"Oh, hi Ed." Kararu said. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, and was wearing black shoes. His hair was in a braid as usual, except a tiny red ribbon was tied in a bow at the end instead of the usual black string. He didn't have gloves on, so you could see his right arm was automail.

"You look stunning tonight." Ed said as he reached over and pulled the back of her hand to his lips. She blushed again. "Should we go in?" Ed asked casually.

"Yes, but first I want to thank you for the dance lessons."

"It wasn't a problem." Ed hooked his arm with hers, then he opened the door and they walked through. Everyone in the military was there, but of course, the ballroom was huge, so there wasn't a problem about space. Everyone had created a path for the two, and the center of room was empty. Ed untangled his arm from Kararu's once they reached the center of the empty circle. He stepped back, and bowed, his eyes never leaving her face as she courtsied like Ed taught her to.

"M'Lady, could I have this dance?" Ed asked politely after his bow was done.

"Of course you may, kind sir." Kararu said, a grin spreading across her face. The music started in a waltz. Ed stepped up to her and put his arm around her waist and one up in the air. Kararu took that hand with her automail one and put her other hand on his shoulder, and they started their waltz. The melody was slow and delicate, so delicate even that if it were an piece of wood, it could be broken with a slight touch. Slowly they dance their way around the circle, and after they had made on complete round they started to go around to the center, and Mustang and Hawkeye joined in. Slowly, other dancers joined until almost the entire military was dancing. It was amazing how some of them knew how to dance.

Kararu laughed as she saw Armstrong dancing with Cheska, the library girl. He was twirling her around and throwing her back, and also doing the regular waltz amazingly well. As she and Ed stopped to catch their breath five minutes later, Armstrong and his date did too.

"Armstrong! You're a really good dancer!" Ed said.

"Of course. The art of dancing has been passed down the Armstrong line for-" Armstrong said, but Ed cut him short.

"I know, I know, for generations, am I correct?"

"Well, yes, but…" Armstrong said, rubbing the back of his head, his sparkles fading slightly.

"No need to worry honey. Let's go dance some more." Cheska said, pulling him off to the dance floor again.

"Hey Ed. It's been a long time." Ed and Kararu turned around to see a boy about Ed's age that looked almost exactly like he did, except he was a little bit taller and his hair was about five inches longer. His face was slightly different too. He was wearing a normal black and white suit with red flower sticking out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Morgan!" Ed said before reaching out and shaking the man's hand.

"And who is this lovely lady that is with you tonight, brother?" Morgan asked.

"_Brother? Ed has two brothers?"_ Kararu thought.

"Oh, Kararu, how rude of me! This is my half brother Arlic Morgan Elric. You can just call him Morgan or Arlic, it doesn't matter to him. Morgan, this is Kararu Rinamino. She was promoted to General earlier today." Ed said.

"Wow. That's impressive. I had only thought that the joined she military about a week ago! I had to sign the papers you know." Morgan said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I know, but she did catch Scar." Ed pointed out. "Oh, Winry's here! Kararu, I'll leave you with Morgan for a while. My fiancee just got here."

"Okay." Kararu said as Ed walked away.

"So, would you like to dance?" Morgan asked her, his hand held out to her for her to take.

"Of course Morgan, I would love to dance." Kararu said. _"He's handsome…maybe I should get to know him more before I start to fall in love…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThree Hours Laterxx**

Kararu danced slowly to the beat of the waltz around the dance floor with Morgan. She was in love with him and both of them knew it…and it just so happened that Morgan felt the same way about her.

" 'Raru, I got one last question for you." Morgan said, having learned that she loved being called that name.

"Yes?"

"I know that we just met and all…but I just have to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I love you…so do you feel the same about me?" He asked.

"Yes. I love you…so much…" Kararu said as she leaned against him. The song ended a few minutes later and they stopped dancing, clapped for the musicians, then walked off the dance floor to go talk with Ed, Al, Winry and Rose. Winry was wearing a simple white silk dress that went to her ankles and a pair of white shoes. Rose was wearing a rose red (DUH!) dress that stopped just below the knees and red shoes to match.

"And I _had_ met her before in the…ah, perfect timing Kararu!" Ed said. "Winry, Rose, this is Kararu Rinamino, she was promoted to a general earlier today." Kararu courtsied politely. "Kararu, this is Winry, my fiancee," As Ed said her name, she courtsied, "And this is Rose, Al's fiancee." Rose courtsied the same as Winry.

"Yeah, I remember you Kararu!" Winry said. "You came to us when you were…eight? I think?"

"Yes, that's right." Kararu said, glad that at least two people in the group knew her.

"Ed, and who is that standing next to Kararu?" Winry asked quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Morgan, I forgot to introduce you to everyone. Kararu already knows you, I'm pretty sure by the way you were snuggling up together on the dance floor." Ed said snickering. "Well, guys, this is mine and Al's half brother, Arlic Morgan Elric. Morgan, this is my fiancee Winry, you've heard a lot about her, and this is Al's fiancee Rose."

"Wow Ed, it seems that you keep us all connected, don't you?" Winry asked playfully. Ed grinned.

"You bet!" Ed said with a silly, toothy grin.

"So, Rose, how long have you known Ed and Al?" Kararu asked.

"Oh for a long time. Since they Ed was thirteen and Al was twelve, so I would say about ten years." Rose said.

"Oh, Rose, how's Kari?" Winry asked.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine." Rose said, smiling.

"Who's Kari?…if you want to tell me of course. Don't mind me, I'm just a bit nosy." Kararu said, grinning.

"No, of course I don't mind. Kari is my daughter."

"Daughter? Were you married before?"

"No, I wasn't. I was-"

"Kararu, would you like to dance again?" Morgan asked, not knowing what the two were doing.

"Uh…sure Morgan. Just a moment." Kararu said, pointing to Rose. Morgan nodded. "I'm sorry, Rose. Would you mind waiting until after this dance to finish?"

"Go. I don't mind." Rose smiled. "Don't worry about it. I can wait." Kararu nodded, then took Morgans hand and led them towards the dance floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 4! I hope that you liked it! Do any of you like Morgan? Tell me when you review! I really want to know! Well, that's all for now! Bye!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 5: Xenotime and…Morgan?**


	5. Xenotime and Morgan?

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 5! I hope that you liked the last chapter! Well, I'm going to do review responses at the end of the chapter again, as usual, so if you want to see, go to the end before you read. On with it then.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu and Morgan.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 5: Xenotime and…Morgan?**

**xxThree Days Laterxx**

"Well, Generals, I guess we'll be waiting to hear from you. We'll be expecting a report from you in two days from when you're in Xenotime. You all know what you're supposed to do?" Riza asked Ed, Al and Kararu through the window of the train they were on.

"Yes, Riza, you don't need to worry about us so much." Ed said.

"I know, but I'm still jumpy after Scar…Just don't get into anything your…"

"Not supposed to. We'll be fine Riza." Al said.

"All right." Riza said. "And don't forget to keep our newest General…"

"In line." Kararu said with a half grin and a raised eyebrow. "We've heard the speech at least fifty times in the past three hours Riza. Stop worrying about us!"

"Fine, fine, fine. And two more things…"

"Don't forget to send the report and get some lemons for Mustang." All three said together.

"Right." Riza smiled. "The trains leaving. Hope that we're just being precautious and there isn't anything wrong."

"We hope the same here. We won't forget to send the report." Ed said. All three on the train saluted and Riza saluted them as the train slowly pulled out of the station. When they were out of site, Kararu jumped up and took over an entire side of the couches/seats that were facing each other. Her head was right near the aisle resting against her hands and the armrest, and her legs bent at the knees slightly so that she could lay down.

"Isn't it strange 'Raru? We both wear the same outfit!" Ed said.

"Heh, yeah, that is weird, isn't it?" Kararu said. They were silent until Al brought up an interesting point.

"I wonder what's wrong at Xenotime. I hope that it doesn't have to do with the brothers." Al said.

"I know. I hope that they did get their lives straightened out." Ed said.

"Who were they?" Kararu asked, interested.

"Oh, just some brother's that we met that were impersonating us when we were around twelve trying to create a Philosopher's Stone, but they really only succeeded in making Red Stones and Red Water, which if a person comes in contact with, it will make them sick." Ed explained.

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Kararu said. They were silent for a while, Kararu dozing off until someone came up on the aisle behind her head and faced her, then put its head down and kissed Kararu on the lips. She opened her eyes to see a pair of light amber eyes looking down into hers.

"Morgan!" Kararu said.

"Hi sweet." Morgan said. Kararu immediately sat up and gave him room to sit down. He did.

"Morgan, what are you doing here? I thought you said you had some important stuff to do and wouldn't be able to see us for a while!" Ed said.

"Well, it turns out that Mustang wanted to send me here, so…bam. I'm here." Morgan said.

"Have you heard Riza's speech yet?" Kararu asked, grinning.

"No, why?"

"Let's give it to him boys!"

"Okay!" The brothers said.

"Don't get into anything you aren't supposed to, keep our newest General," Kararu raised her hand, "in line, and two more things, don't forget to send the report and get some lemons for Mustang." All three said in unison. Morgan laughed.

"Oh, wait, I have heard it before! That is the almost exact speech that she gave me a few years ago when I had to go to a different headquarters for a few days. Boy, now she's even more cautious since she had her daughter. Her motherly instincts have kicked in." Morgan said.

"Riza has a daughter? I didn't know that." Kararu said.

"Yeah, she does. Her name is Serim. She's about three years old." Ed said.

"That's so sweet!" Kararu exclaimed. "So, since we're talking about the military, in a way, what is your name in the SA (State Alchemist) Al?"

"I'm the Armor Alchemist. I can make my body into armor with circle less alchemy. Since I've been to 'the gate', I can use circle less alchemy, like Ed and our teacher. I always carry a small piece of metal with me so that I can make the armor anytime I need to. I used to be in armor you know. You'll probably be able to see the armor someday." Al said.

"Ah, I hope I do. Wanna spar once we get into Xenotime?" Kararu asked.

"Sure, why no-" Al said.

"No! You don't wanna be doing that Al! You don't know what she can do!" Ed said.

"Come on Ed. I want to see how she fights!" Morgan said.

"I'll spar with you." Al said. "Any rules?"

"Just one: No killing. And don't worry, if we get really hurt, I've got this." Kararu said as she pulled out the Philosopher's Stone that she had been keeping under her shirt.

"How did you get that?" Morgan asked her.

"Ed left it for me…though I didn't know that, and I didn't know what it was, and so he walked in after I put on a dress, and I wished that I didn't have an automail leg, and I happened to be wearing the necklace and…after I found I didn't have an automail leg I fainted…and, well, yeah." Kararu said. Morgan chuckled.

"Typical Ed."

"I know…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxSix Hours Laterxx**

"So, do you know what's going on in Xenotime? Surely you've heard something." Ed whispered to Morgan. They still hadn't reached Xenotime yet, and they had decided to play a game of chess. Kararu had fallen asleep on Morgan's shoulder and Al had fallen asleep leaning against the wall.

"Ed, if you haven't heard anything, then you know that I haven't. You're higher in the ranks. I'm only a Lutenant Colonel." Morgan whispered.

"I know…but still. I thought that since you aren't usually in Central."

"Well, that is true."

"I just want to get this over with this time around…I have a bad feeling about this trip."

"Why do you say tha-" Morgan almost asked, but he was cut off by an announcement came over the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at Xenotime station in five minutes. Please take your luggage and all your belongings off the train when you leave. To repeat, we will be arriving at Xenotime station in five minutes. Thank you."

Al and Kararu still didn't wake up.

" 'Raru, sweetie, it's time to wake up." Morgan said as he shook Kararu slightly.

"Huh? Wha?" Kararu said as she jerked awake.

"We're almost to Xenotime." Morgan said.

"Hey, Al, it's time to wake up." Ed said as he shook Al.

"Go away, give me five more minutes." Al as he slapped Ed's hand away. Ed sighed. Then he grinned.

"I love doing this." Ed whispered to them. He turned back to Al. "Hey, Al, Rose is here." Al sat up straight and looked around.

"I hate it when you do that brother!" Al said as he pushed Ed playfully. Ed chuckled.

"We're almost to Xenotime." Ed told him.

"Oh. So, Kararu, are you ready to fight?" Al asked.

"As soon as I can stretch, I'll say yes." Kararu said.

"Good, because as soon as we get off, we're finding a field." Al grinned.

"Okay." The train pulled to a stop and they four grabbed their luggage (not that they had a lot) and walked off. They walked off the station platform and started to walk down the dirt road. The first time they passed an empty field, Al turned to Kararu and they both nodded. They dropped their bag and walked out into the field. Al started to do a normal stretch routine while Kararu ran forward and did a few front flips, then back flips and did a triple air twist before landing on her feet and turning to Al.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Begin!" Morgan yelled.

The two looked at each other, then Kararu striped off her trench coat and gloves, showing off her automail. She remembered Ed calling her dog ears freakish, and she felt the same as she did in her alchemist trial. Black flames engulfed her, and when they disappeared, she was in her demon form.

"So that's why they call her the demon alchemist…she actually turns into a demon…" Morgan said.

"I could have told you that Morgan. She did fight me to become an alchemist, after all." Ed said. They were silent as they continued to watch. Al took out a piece of metal from his pocket in the blink of an eye, and using his circle less alchemy to create his body into full armor.

"Nice armor." Kararu called across the field.

"Thanks, I guess." Al said. Kararu got at the ready, her hands outstretched in front of her. Al pulled another piece of metal out of his armor and used alchemy to make it a sword. Al charged, his sword ready to swing. Kararu used her hands to make a shoving motion, and Al was sent flying backwards. He hit a tree, dropping his sword, and then he slid to the ground, getting up afterwards and grabbing his sword. He looked forward to see nothing but field.

"Where'd she go?" Al asked.

"Right here." Kararu whispered in his ear. He whipped around, Kararu not having enough time to react. She wasn't expecting him to move that fast. He pulled his sword up and Kararu put her arm up above her face on instinct. Al's sword sliced into her arm, making Kararu growl. She clapped her hands together and shoved her hands forward, sparks in the air as they made their way towards Al. The force shoved him backwards and he got a slight shock.

"How much longer do you think this will last? You're the one who's seen more fights." Ed asked Morgan.

"Oh, about another minute." Morgan grinned. "By studying the way they fight, this won't take long."

"You watch fighting to much." Ed said.

"Yeah, I do. What's wrong with that?" Morgan asked grinning.

"Nothing. I was just stating the obvious…again."

"That you did Ed. That you did."

"Why do you like to watch fighting so much?"

"I just do. It's like a…hobby, if you will."

"Ah, well, you do kind of make it a hobby so…suit yourself."

"Hey, be quiet. It's the final moments of the fight." They both turned their attention to the fight. Al had a gash on his shoulder, and Kararu had a newly fashioned bruise on her left forearm and another gash on her leg. She was putting her arms up and was about to shove when Al hit her hands down with the flat of his sword. Kararu's foot came out from under her and knocked Al off his feet. He fell to the ground, but not before using his leg to trip her. They both went toppling to the ground, Al's sword still firmly in its owner's grasp. Once they both hit, they were up on their knees. Al had his sword at Kararu's throat, and she had her hands at his neck.

"Finished in a tie!" Morgan yelled. Kararu and Al turned their heads towards the two.

"Oh, come on! Let us continue! Please!" Kararu whined.

"No, we've got work to do and I'd like to get it over with." Ed said. They both got up and the black flames appeared around Kararu again, and when they disappeared, the regular Kararu stood there. Kararu reached under her shirt and pulled the Philosopher's Stone over her head and healed Al, then herself, then she put the stone back around her neck and under her shirt.

"I'll go with Ed, you go with Morgan, okay Al?" Kararu said.

"That's fine with me." Al said. So they parted ways in their pairs after dropping of their bags at the hotel.

"So, we'll see you in three hours?" Ed asked.

"Three hours. See you then."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThree Hours Laterxx**

The pairs showed up outside the hotel and they all looked disappointed.

"Did you find anything?" Kararu asked Al and Morgan once they met.

"Zilch. You?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing." Ed said, disappointed.

"Did you see ANYTHING out of the ordinary?" Morgan asked.

"No. It was all normal." Kararu said.

"I just want to get this over with." Morgan said.

"I know how you fee-" Kararu said, then she started to cough, and didn't stop.

"Kararu? Are you all right? Say something!" Morgan said. Then, Ed started to cough too.

"Oh no! Kararu, Ed, say something!" Al said. Kararu noticed that she was on her knees. She didn't remember falling. She pulled her hand away from her mouth to look at it to see blood.

"Oh, God…" Morgan said as he saw her hand. Ed pulled his hand away from his mouth to see blood on his too. He and Kararu started coughing again.

"Edward! Say something! Please!" Al yelled.

"Al…" Ed muttered, then he fell to the ground.

"ED!" Al screamed.

"Mor…gan…" Kararu managed out through coughs, then she fell to the ground too.

Before the pure darkness overtook her, she heard Morgan yell her name, and she heard a new, deeper masculine voice yell, "Edward!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 5. I hope that you liked it! I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer. When you review, could you tell me what the names of the brothers were in Xenotime? MY MIND IS BLANK! PLEASE HELP ME!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 6: What Do You Mean By, 'They Can't Be Cured?'**


	6. What Do You Mean by They Can't Be Cured?

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 6! I hope that you liked the last chapter! Did anyone like the cliffie? Huh? I know at least one person who did! I also need you to know that I've only seen up the the episode 'Sin', which is coming on next weekend, so I can only go on what I've seen! Well, on with the reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any characters related to this show, except for Kararu, Serim and Morgan.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 6: What Do You Mean By, 'They Can't Be Cured?'**

Ed couldn't see where he was. He could hear voices, though. And most of them sounded vaugly familiar.

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"No, I don't know anything!"

"They just started coughing and then they coughed up blood, and the next thing that we knew, they were unconscious."

"What had you been doing before this happened?"

"We were sent here on business for the SA, and we were exploring the town for any strange activity."

"I see…did you stay together or did you separate?"

"I went with Morgan and Ed went with Kararu."

"Ah, so Ed and Kararu must have passed by something that had alchemic chemicals in it…but I don't see why they should still be out of it. It's been about an hour, but when Ed had been exposed to the chemicals of red water, he woke up in less then ten minutes."

"I just don't understand any of it!"

"That makes two of us."

Ed was about to see if he could make the voices go away, so he breathed in before he tried to sit up. It didn't work. The air caught in his throat and made him start coughing again.

"Ed!"

"Edward!"

"Brother!"

Suddenly he had a pair of hands help him sit up. He realized why he couldn't see. He had his eyes closed. He was still coughing, but it was down to the minimal amount, so he decided to risk opening his eyes. He opened them slowly, the shapes coming in fuzzy at first, but then shifting to solid. He saw that it was Morgan that had helped him sit up, and he was now sitting on the edge of the bed on the right. Al was sitting on the other side of the bed, and right beside Morgan was a very familiar face.

"Hey, I remember you…" Ed managed out.

"Good, you should." The boy had blond hair that hung lightly around his head, and he had a few bangs that covered his right eye, and his eyes were a dark blue.

"It's good to see you again Russell." Ed said.

"You too, but not in this condition. We haven't had a doctor in to see you or Kararu yet. We're keeping Fletcher and Elisia outside of the room so they won't bother us for a while." Russell said.

"What happened?"

"You and Kararu collapsed, and just as Kararu did, Russell showed up, and he helped us bring you and Kararu up here to the mansion." Morgan explained.

"Where's Kararu?" Ed asked. He saw Morgan look over to his left.

"Over there. She hasn't woken up ye-" Al said, but he was cut off as Kararu started to cough. Morgan was amazingly the first one to get to her. Ed pulled the covers off of him slowly, and he walked over to the bed. Everyone else was already over there, but nothing that they did could stop Kararu from coughing. Ed moved over to the bed, and gently touched Russell's shoulder. He turned around, and seeing Ed, he quickly moved to the side. He sat down on the bed next to Kararu, who was sitting up. He reached over and hugged her. Her coughing slowly subsided, and her hands gripped Ed's upper arms.

"Brother…" She said.

"That's right, I'm here. There's no need to worry Kararu. Everything's okay." Ed said. He pulled her closer, Kararu putting her arms around him. After a few minutes, he pulled away and laid Kararu back on the bed because she was asleep again. He put the covers back over her up to her chin, then got up and went over to his bed, not letting anyone see his face. He sat down on it, then covered his face with his hands, his back bent so his elbows could rest on his knees.

"Ed?" Russell asked, uncertain of what to do.

"What?" Ed asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"How did you know what to do?"

"I went over to the bed, and for a few seconds…I could see…no, I was actually _IN_ her mind…I knew what she was thinking…" Ed said, pulling his hands away from his face to look at his hands, his eyes still covered by his bangs. Al was fixing to speak, but Morgan stopped him. "She…her mind was filled with pain…pain of having no one to love…I was still in her mind when I hugged her, and she thought that I was her brother. I wanted…no, needed to help her…ease the pain, even for just a minute…so I told her that I was her brother. In her mind, she _KNEW_ that I was hugging her, and she…she thanked me for being…(-sigh-) being a brother to her." Ed finished, putting his hands back up to his face again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxLater That Dayxx**

Ed, Al, and Morgan were still in the bedroom sitting in chairs around Kararu's bed, who was still asleep, and Russell was downstairs in the lobby. Kararu suddenly woke up, but no one noticed.

"Brother, what are we going to do now?" Al asked sadly.

"Well, Al, I don't know." Ed said as he looked at the ceiling.

"I don't think we…could just sit around here…(-groan-)" Kararu said as she was started to sit up, but Ed pushed her back down gently before she could come all the way up.

"Uh…Kararu you need to lay down." Ed said as he tried to keep her from getting up.

"Yeah, well, I need to get movement back in my body anyway, so,WOAH (-umph-)!" Kararu said as she tried to push Ed off her, but falling off the bed and knocking Al out of his chair in the process. She and Al started to laugh, and soon Ed and Morgan joined in. Kararu's laughing slowly turned into a minimal coughing fit, which turned into a larger one. The door opened and they looked up to see Russell walk in with a man in a white coat and black pants walked in. He had short black hair and light blue eyes, and he was carrying a black handbag.

"Again?" Russell asked. "Doctor Maron, she's one of the ones that was affected."

"All right, I'll see what I can do." He said. "I need you three to leave for a few minutes. I'll come get you when I've finished the examination." Al, Morgan and Russell nodded, then walked out of the room, Morgan shutting the door behind them. He walked over to Kararu and lightly patted her on the back. Her coughing subsided again, and he looked at her. "Okay, I know that your name is Kararu. Now…did you touch, smell or see anything strange on your way around town?"

"No. Nothing." Kararu said.

"And you?" He asked as he turned to Ed.

"No." Ed answered. Maron looked them over, nodding and shaking his head at times, not saying a word, but muttering to himself.

"I'll be back." Maron said as he turned to them. He turned around, his mask falling off, and a grave sadness covered his face. He walked over to the door and opened it, shutting it again.

"Well?" Morgan asked as soon as the door was shut. Maron muttered something, but Morgan couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"They can't be cured." Maron said louder. Morgan's face went hard, and the same deep sadness came to his face as well. Al and Russell's face went pale. Several minutes passed in uneasy silence.

"What do you mean by, 'they can't be cured'?" Morgan asked softly.

"They can't be cured. There's nothing I can do for them. I told them I would be back, but I can't bear to go back in there. Would any of you go in and tell them that I had to go on an emergency?" Maron asked.

"We'll all go." Russell said. "Doctor Maron, thank you for coming. I hope that the next time we meet it will be under better sircomstances."

"As do I, Russell, as do I." Maron said, then he rushed down the hall and was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the doctor walked out, the two broke into a coughing fit that they had been holding in. Niether of them stopped, and Ed leaned over and hugged Kararu, Kararu hugging him too. Their forheads touched, and something strange happened. Suddenly, they were enduring one of the most painful memories of the other person.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed appeared in a room that was lit well, had wooden walls, floors and celings, and there was a bed on the far side of the room. A young girl, around the age of eight, was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding the hand of the occupant. The girls mid-back length black and red streaked hair was pulled back into a terribly messy ponytail, though the girl look like she didn't care.

"Kararu?" Ed breathed. Nothing happened. The person of the bed was older than the girl, about six years older. Ed realized that this must be her brother before he had died.

Kararu sighed as she looked at the bed in front of her.

Her older brother looked up at her, giving a weak smile, his brownish-crimson eyes sunken and dull. His black hair with red tips clung to his head slightly with sweat.

"Kararu..." He coughed weakly.

"Challan, don't speak...please, don't..." She said, gently putting her hand over his. "I...I was told you were getting better." She said with a smile. "You are, aren't you?"

That was a lie. A flat out lie, even Ed could tell. Ed could tell they had told her he had no more than a week left. She didn't want him to know that, though. She looked as though she wanted him to be happy with the time he had left...even if he was restricted to a bed in the hospital.

Challan raised a brow at her. "Really." He asked weakly, giving a small chuckle. "Why they'd say that, I've no idea."

"Challan, yes you do. You are getting better." She said, smiling, making it real...for him...

"Kararu, please...stop pretending." He said, looking over at her. "I know your lying...I can always tell when your lying. I'm not getting better. I'm getting worse, and you know it."

Kararu shook her head. "No...no, I'm not..." She said quietly. Another lie.

Challan shook his head like his sister. "Kararu, come here." He told her. Kararu nodded and stood, doing as she was told.

"Come sit behind me and put my head on your lap." He said quietly.

Kararu nodded. She gently lifted his head and slid into an cross-legged position under him, setting his head down on her soft blue jeans.

He looked up at her as she gently stroked his cheek, trying still to make him comfortable. "Now smile. A real one...please don't fake it." He said quietly.

Kararu nodded, then smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?...why...?"

"I wanted to...see your smile...one...more...time..." He whispered, the hand he had been using to hold hers slackening it's grip.

"Challan?" Kararu asked. She looked over at the heart meter when she heard a long beep and a small alarm. "No...please Challan..." She whispered, seeing that the heart meter had gone dead.

"Code Blue in room 17, Code Blue in room 17." She heard a voice say over the intercom.

"Challan...! Wake up, don't leave me!" She whispered, still stroking his cheek as though it would bring him back. He was still staring up at her with dead, brownish-crimson eyes. "Please...wake up...don't leave me alone here...wake up...!"

She collapsed on him, crying her eyes out as men and women in doctor clothing started to run in.

"Challan…I swear I'll join the military and bring you back. Even if it's forbidden…I swear it."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu appeared in a room that was dark and damp, the only lighting in the room was a single torch on the wall, but it was enough. Kararu looked around and to see a body on one side of the room. It had long, black spiky hair that went to it's midback, had a tight black tank top on, and was wearing black shorts and shoes. The body wasn't moving. The reason? There was a sword in it's chest. Another body was beside it. It was a fat lump, and was wearing a black shirt and pants along with shoes to match. It wasn't moving either because it's throat was slit. She looked to the other side of the room to see Ed leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. He looked younger…about five or six years younger than she remembered him being. She was about to go over to him to see if he was all right, but the door opened to reveal a suit of armor.

"Brother!" The armor said, then ran over to Ed. Ed's eyes opened, and he smiled weakly.

"Well, Al, it seems you finally found me." Ed said.

"Sorry, but Lust was hard to kill." Al said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have two Hamuncluli to deal with. I killed Gluttony first because he was trying to eat me, then I had to kill Envy." Ed said.

"Then let's get out of here Ed!" Al said. Mustang walked into the room silently and slumped against a wall near the door. He was wearing his usual blue pants but he was wearing a white shirt that had blood stains all over the right shoulder, he had cuts on his cheeks, and what looked to be a bullet wound on his left arm.

"Al, Envy did a number on me when I was fighting it. I won't last much longer…five minutes, tops." Ed said weakly. "Use me to make the Philosopher's Stone. Do it before I'm dead."

"But Brother…I can't kill you!" Al said. If his body wasn't armor, and it was real, Al would have a tear trickling down his cheek…at least that's what it sounded like to Kararu. "I just can't!"

"Then you can sit here and watch me die. I didn't show this to you before, but this is what Envy did, and why I won't last much longer because of it." Ed said, then pulled his trench coat off of the top of him to reveal a hole in his midsection. Kararu gasped in horror. "Envy did this just before I killed it. It seemed that it needed to assure that I would die if it did." He coughed slightly, and a trickle of blood came from the edge of his mouth. "I don't have long, Al. Make the stone from me. Here's the red stone you need." Ed said as he pulled out a red stone from his pocket and set it on the ground next to Al.

"Brother…" Al said.

"Just tell Winry that I love her once you've gotten your body back." Ed said. "Now, make the stone." Ed commanded. His eyes had already started to loose their soulfire. Al didn't bother to argue. Mustang was still leaning against the wall, watching the brothers without saying a word or showing emotion, but his eyes looked saddened. Al picked up the red stone and put it over Ed's chest.

"I love you, Brother." Al said, his voice cracking. Then, a flash of light filled the room, and when it disappeared, a round, red stone was in Al's hand…and Ed was dead. Al put the stone up to his own chest and silence filled the room for a moment, then another flash of light came, and when it disappeared, a young boy was sitting there instead of a suit of armor. He had short, sandy blond hair and dark amber eyes. He was wearing a light brown shirt and black pants.

"Oh, Brother…" The boy said, and he crawled over to Ed's body and hugged it, the Philosopher's Stone still firmly in his grasp. Al broke down over Ed's body, drenching his clothes in blood. The hand that Al had the stone in ran over Ed's body where the hole was. Al didn't notice, but the flesh started to heal, and soon was good as new.

Ed's eyes shot open and he sat straight up, making Al jump off of him. Mustand stood up straight in alarm. It seemed that he hadn't expected Ed to move, he had just watched him die!

"Al…" Ed said, recognizing Al immediately. He reached over and hugged him, Al feeling the touch of skin for the first time in seven years.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Suddenly, both Ed and Kararu were back in reality. They pulled away from each other, looking around.

"You…and…Al…died…stone…life…made stone…alive?" Kararu's sentence was confusing, but it made sense to Ed.

"Yes. I died to make _one_ of the stones." Ed explained. "I take it the memory you saw was right after I had killed Gluttony and Envy, and I convinced Al to make the stone from me?" Kararu nodded.

"And you swore you would join the military?" Ed asked her.

"I take it the memory you saw was the conversation right before Challan's death?" Kararu asked. It was Ed's turn to nod.

"Oh, boy…" Kararu said. "Can I ask you a question about your memory?" Kararu asked.

"Sure, what?"

"What happened to Mustang? He walked into the room after what looked like a war."

"The late Furher King Bradley tried to kill him. Gave him a bullet wound in the upper left arm, stabbed him in the right of his chest, and slashed at Mustang's face with his sword." Ed explained.

"Evil little kisama." Kararu said, glaring at the floor.

"What's a kisama?" Ed asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a name I made up." Kararu said, grinning. The door opened and Morgan, Russell and Al walked in, their faces all showing defeat.

"What's wrong guys?" Ed asked.

"The doctor had to go on an emergency. He told us to tell you…to tell you that…" Russell began.

"To tell us what Russell?" Kararu asked.

"That you can't be cured."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 6. I hope that you liked it. I can't think right now because my creativity wiring has gone haywire and I just have to keep writing! Well, I hope that you will keep reading! Please leave a review before you press the little 'X' or the 'Back' button!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 7: The Wolf of Blue Flame**


	7. The Wolf of Blue Flame

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 8! I hope that you liked the last chapter! Well, on with the reading/writing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or any characters related to this show, except for Kararu, Serim and Morgan.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 7: The Wolf of Blue Flame**

The group of five stayed in the bedroom, Kararu and Ed on the bed still, Morgan and Al each in a chair, and Russell was leaning against the wall next to the open door. It was an uncomfortable silence, but none was brave enough to break it. Ed and Kararu had told the other three about what had happened after the doctor left, and that's when the silence began.

The door right across the hallway opened, and they all looked up to see a girl walk out of it. She was around five inches taller than Kararu and she had pure ocean blue eyes. Her hair was up in a towel (but some was hanging out in front so they could see it was light blue with white and dark blue streaks), and she had a towel wrapped around her that went from above her chest and stopped right above her knees. She was holding it up with one hand right in the middle of her upper chest.

"Hey, Russell, where's the uh…the…uh…" The girl said, but slowed down her talking when she saw Ed, Al, Morgan and Kararu. The girl gasped, then started to run down the hall.

"Hey, Shikou! Wait!" Russell yelled. He started to run out of the room and after her, and meant to grab her shoulder, grabbing blindly around the corner of the wall. His hand grabbed something and held on, and something slipped away. He pulled what he had grabbed in front of him to see a towel in his hands. "Eep…" He dared to look around the corner, and sighed with relief to see that he had only grabbed her hair towel. Still, she looked PO'd. He took off running down the hall, in the opposite direction of the girl.

Ed, Al, Morgan and Kararu had run to the door and all had their heads sticking out of it so they could watch the show. The girl, who they knew now by Shikou, had put up her hand, and poised it so it was ready to snap. Shikou waited till he was near the end of the hall, and snapped. A blue flame shot out of it like a bullet, and went towards Russell. It whizzed over his right shoulder, singeing his hair a little and his shirt had a burn hole in it.

"NEXT TIME IT'LL BE YOUR FACE, GOT IT?" Shikou yelled down the hall. Russell turned around, and, at seeing the look in her eyes, nodded frantically. "Well, that's much better." She walked back down the hall to the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a moment to introduce myself properly." She turned to the bathroom, gave one last glare at Russell, then walked back in and shut the door behind her. Russell sighed in relief before realizing he still had the towel in his hands.

"Well…that was friendly." Ed said sarcastically.

"Yeah, she does that." Russell said as he walked back down the hall, where the other four could see he was shaking. "Every so often something like this happens, but she's never really shot flame at me before…"

"It's okay. I walked in on Kararu taking a bath the other day." Ed said, grinning. Kararu giggled at this, remembering her action. She had seen him in the bathroom, so she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and proceeded to chase him through the house, all the while Ed screaming bloody murder. They ran until they were in the kitchen. Al and Morgan were sitting there, watching Ed run by, then Kararu, who grabbed a skillet off the stove on her way by. They saw her run out, then about five seconds later they heard a noise that symbolized skillet meeting thick skull. Kararu walked back through, a grin on her face, and she placed the now some-what-dented pan back on the stove and walked out.

Morgan laughed at that. "Yeah, I remember." He said. The door to the bathroom opened, and Shikou stepped out, fully dressed. They saw now that her hair went to her mid back. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and faded blue jean pants. On the back of her left arm was a scar in the shape of a wolf's paw.

"Hello everyone. I'm Brigadier General Shikou Stone, the Wolf Flame Alchemist." Shikou said.

"General Kararu Rinamino, I am the Demon Alchemist."

"General Alphonse Elric, the Armor Alchemist."

"Colonel Morgan Elric, the Air Alchemist."

"General Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Even though you know me, General Russell Tringham, the Plant Alchemist." They all did the customary military salute. Shikou reached over and shook everyone's hand, Ed last. She shook his hand, then looked down at him. He was about nine inches shorter than her. She smiled.

"Hey, Russell," Shikou said questioningly, "why the hell is he so short?" Ed's soft glance turned into a glare. Everyone else was surprised when he didn't flip out, but an evil grin replaced his glare.

"What's with the freaky blue hair?" He asked, smirking. Kararu snickered. It was Shikou's turn to glare. They were each glaring at the other, Shikou glaring down, Ed glaring up. Morgan joined Kararu with her snickering. Russell didn't say anything, keeping his face straight so that Shikou wouldn't shoot him with flames again. Flames started to surround the two for about a minute till they visibly calmed down, and they reached out and shook hands again.

"So, was that some sort of a wordless agreement or somethin like that?" Kararu asked.

"Yeah. You could say that." Shikou said.

"Hey, Shikou, why don't you show them exactly why you're called wolf?" Russell asked her.

"Fine." Shikou said, rubbed her fingers against a place on her elbow, where they could see a very faint transmutation circle tattooed there. In a flash of light, she was a large light blue and white wolf. She was five feet tall from paw to head, and seven feet long from nose to tail. She had a dark blue flame mark in the middle of her forehead, two tails with dark blue tips, large pointy ears with dark blue tips, and at the end of each paw was a dark blue tinge added in with the light blue and white. She walked over to Russell and licked his hand, Russell reaching down and ruffling her ears. She grinned…in a wolfish kind of way. Kararu gasped.

"She can transform into a wolf?" Morgan and Ed asked in unison.

"That's right." Russell said, grinning. "She also uses alchemy to make flames, like Mustang, but unlike his, her flames are blue."

"I see…so that explains her name…" Al said. "The Wolf Flame Alchemist…" Shikou walked over to him and rubbed against his shoulder as if to say 'of course!' and she then transformed back into herself.

"Yeah, isn't that weird?" She asked.

"Not really…there are different types of alchemy." Kararu explained.

"Ah…and what was wrong with you two guys earlier? You were out cold!" Shikou asked Ed and Kararu.

"We must have passed an alchemic reaction of some sort because we started to-" Ed said, then he and Kararu started to cough…again.

"…Do that…" Morgan finished for him. Ed reached for Kararu at the same time Kararu reached for him. As soon as their skin made contact, their coughing stopped, but they went into another 'memory'…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu showed up outside. The sun was setting, and she looked around, shuddered. She was in a graveyard. She looked ahead of her to see younger versions of Ed and Al in front of a fresh grave. Al was kneeling down, hugging his knees. Ed was just standing there, looking down at the grave.

"Brother, how are we going to eat? How are we going to live without her?" Al asked.

"We're not Al. We're going to bring her back."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed appeared outside. The sky was cloudy, and there was a cold wind in the air. A moment later it started snow. In front of him was the young Kararu again, and what looked to be Challan, except this time he looked young and healthy, not aged and sickly like he had in the last memory. The two siblings were fighting with each other. Ed heard Kararu yell first.

"Challan, I'm going to bring dad back! And you can't stop me!"

"Yes, actually I can Kararu. You are NOT going to do forbidden alchemy."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you aren't sis. It's forbidden. Haven't you heard what dad had told us about what happened to the Elric brothers because of what they did?"

"I don't CARE about them Challan! I care about us!"

"I know. I care about you too, but I will NOT allow you to do forbidden alchemy!"

"I'LL DO IT! I CAN!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to loose you too just to get Dad back. I'd rather things stay the way they are. I'm sorry Kararu, but I will not allow it."

Now Kararu was silent, glaring up at her older brother. The two started walking in silence, no one saying anything to the other. Ed walked behind them so he could see what they were doing. They walked down a town-shopping street, first passing a fruit stall and last they passed an old merchant who had bottles of red liquid and carved red stones on chains.

A few minutes later, Challan started coughing.

"Challan? What's wrong?" Kararu asked.

"It's nothing…I'm…fine." Challan said through his coughing, it dying down a lot.

"Are you sure?" Kararu asked.

"Yeah, I'm…f-fine…" Challan said, then he started to cough again, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

"CHALLAN!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They pulled apart, both Ed's and Kararu's eyes going wide. It had only seemed to be a split second for the others, and they looked at the two questioningly.

"You…Challan…cough…unconscious…RED WATER?" Ed asked, almost screaming the last part.

"Challan, red water, coughing HUH?" Shikou asked, confused.

"Of course…the chemicals of red water could have…" Russell said, his hand on his chin as he looked at the ground. He looked up and his and Ed's eyes met. They both nodded.

"Kararu, how long before your brother's death were you arguing with him about bringing back your father?" Ed asked as he looked at her.

"About three weeks…why?" Kararu asked. Ed went pale. "Ed?"

Ed answered in a whisper. "It means that we only have three weeks to live."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm so mean, aren't I? I just had to end it there! I bet some of you are saying, "That little 'you-know-what' is going to get a piece of my mind when I review!" If that's the case, go ahead…but reviewing will motivate me to write and I'll update faster! I hope that you liked this chapter and that you'll read and review when I update! And I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise I'll make up for it with the next chapter!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 8: What CAN We Do?**


	8. What CAN We Do?

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 8, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know the drill!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Serim and Shikou (even though I'm borrowing her from a friend).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 8: What CAN We Do?**

**xxTwo Weeks Laterxx**

"This isn't fair!" Shikou growled. She looked back into the room to see Kararu and Ed laying on their beds, coughing…again. "We're just sitting here while they're suffering!"

"What CAN we do Shikou?" Russell asked sadly.

"I don't know…" Shikou said, the little fire of hope that she had left dying in an instant.

"We've done everything. Looked in books, given them medicine…but nothing works." Al explained. Morgan walked out of the room, his face showing defeat. "How are they?"

"They're awake on and off, and when they are awake, they're delirious. Ed keeps thinking that Homunculi are attacking him, and Kararu keeps thinking that the state is coming to take her." Morgan said sadly with a sigh. "You might want to go talk to them while they're awake…because if they go unconscious, they may never wake up."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Week Laterxx**

Kararu awoke to a searing pain in her chest. She coughed weakly. She didn't even have the strength to do that, but she somehow managed to sit up and open her eyes.

"You're awake too?" A voice said beside her. The voice was so soft that it wasn't even a whisper. She turned slightly to see Ed sitting up in the bed beside her. Kararu opened her mouth to speak, but no noise came out. She looked at him again, mouthing the words: 'can I just die? I can barely stand the pain.'

"Same here. I don't know how I'm even talking." Ed said/whispered. He broke into a coughing fit, a few drops of blood getting past his hands and falling onto the white sheets under him. Kararu looked at her hands. There was blood on them, and her skin was as white as the sheets beneath her. Ed's coughing stopped, and he fell back on the bed, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Kararu saw this and looked back at her hands. If she had still been watching Ed, she would have seen his breathing stop.

She started to cough too, long, heavy coughs that almost prevented her from breathing at all. With each and every cough, a nasty, sickening noise emitted from her body. Her coughing stopped a few minutes later, her hands clutching her neck. She felt something around it. She pulled it out from under her shirt to reveal the Philosopher's Stone. She didn't have the strength, nor the will to wish anything. She fell back onto the sheets, and before she drew her last breathe, she smiled and said:

"The…Philosopher's…Stone…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgan had fallen asleep in a chair outside Ed and Kararu's room. He woke up when he heard someone inside speak.

"The…Philosopher's…Stone…" Then his head shot up, he jumped up and then he bolted inside. He ran over to the beds and looked at them. All the blood was gone from their faces and skin. He grabbed their hands…and pulled away immediately. Their skin was deadly cold.

"Kararu?" Morgan asked.

No answer.

"Ed?"

No response.

"Ed! Brother! Edward, wake up!" Morgan said as he shook him. He reached over and started to shake Kararu. Tears came to his eyes, which he tried to blink away. They wouldn't, and the tears just started to flow down his cheek. "Come on Kararu…baby…wake up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu was floating in a black void. The only thing she could see that wasn't pure darkness was herself. Her skin was pale, and she didn't feel any pain. That, she was glad for. She had feared death all her life, and now that it had finally come, she wasn't afraid at all. She was glad.

She had been to this place once before, when she was eight, where she lost her arm and leg. Then, she was a small, scared, frightened girl, but now, she observed everything around her. She looked ahead to see only the never-ending abyss. She knew that 'the gate' would come soon…like it had before. She knew so much about alchemy already…but she wasn't really in 'the gate' long enough to learn anything past alchemy without circles. She wanted to know more, and for that, she didn't fight the pull towards it, but let it take her freely. Finally, she could see it. She landed on the platform a few moments later. She looked beside her to see Ed standing there, his hands running over the door.

"Ed." She said quietly. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"It's nice to not feel the pain, huh?" Ed asked.

"Of course. Before we open this gate and go through, I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being a brother-like figure to me." She blushed.

"No problem." Ed grinned. "And thanks for acting like a little sister." Kararu punched his arm playfully, even though he couldn't feel it.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Let's do it." Ed said, and together they opened the door. For both of them it was an overwhelming experience. Kararu had never felt this way before. Knowledge was pouring into her, filling her entire existence. Ed was feeling the same thing, except new knowledge was coming into him. Both were being lifted off their feet and started to go towards the gate. The knowledge kept on filling them both, and both were not aware that the gate was about to swallow them whole.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Morgan?" Morgan whipped around, clutching Kararu and Ed's hands to him. It was Fletcher.

"Fletcher…" Morgan said. "Would you be a good gentleman and fetch me your brother, Shikou and Al?"

"Of course Morgan…what's wrong?" Fletcher asked, noticing that the older man was shaking and a tear was slipping down his cheek.

"It's nothing. Please go get them." Morgan said, very quickly reaching up a hand to wipe away the tear. Fletcher nodded, then he ran out. A minute later, Shikou, Al and Russell came running in.

"What's wrong?" Shikou asked urgently, but as soon as she saw what Morgan was holding, she knew the answer. Al ran over to Ed, Morgan letting him take the body.

"They're dead, aren't they Morgan?" Fletcher asked. Morgan slowly nodded.

"If only they had waited a minute." Morgan said.

"Why?" Al asked.

"We could have used the Philosopher's Stone."

"Wait…we can still use it!"

"Can we?"

"Of course! I used it to bring Ed back after he had convinced me to use him to make the stone!"

"Are we going to try it?"

"D-U-H! Why wouldn't we?"

"Shikou, please. I was joking."

"How can you joke at a time like this?"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy."

"I guess I can understand that. Let's do it."

Morgan reached over to grab the stone and pull the chain off of Kararu's neck. He did, and put one of each of Ed and Kararu's hands together and put the stone over it. All four in the room started to wish that the two would live again. The stone glowed, and then the glowing faded a moment later. Morgan looked at the two after he opened his eyes. He laughed in relief to see that they were both breathing.

"It worked…" Al breathed. "They'll be coming home soon…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed could hear soft, even breathing coming from beside him…about a foot or two away. He didn't want to open his eyes, nor wake up at all, but it just happened. He wanted to go back to the painless void, back to the door. It was strange, at the door with Kararu. He and Kararu had been sucked in, but then it seemed like he had been yanked out, Kararu still left there, alone.

He wanted to go back to that place of knowledge that he knew was still there, and where he knew that Kararu would be. He knew he would always be plagued by the coughing that he had before he had died, and he wanted to leave that. He wanted to leave all of it behind…except for his family.

"_Why can't I just…let it all go?"_ Ed wished silently. He managed to get comfortable by not moving, then he slowly drifted back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed looked around. He was in a stone chamber, a suit of armor standing beside him. He turned to see seven beings in front of him, and he knew all of their names: Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath.

He looked up at the suit of armor, and at recognizing it, he gasped. "Al?" He asked.

Al looked down at him. "Brother, we have to win this fight. We can win it." Al said with confidence in his voice. Ed nodded dumbly, then he had to dodge as a long, black rod-like substance came racing towards him. He flipped backwards, then looked down at the ground to see a circle, with many other lines and words written in white chalk…and Al was standing in the center, nothing else on top of it.

"AL, MOVE! NO!" Ed yelled, then he saw Wrath reach down and touch the edge of the circle. All of the markings glowed, and Ed watched in horror as he saw the suit of armor burst into a billion pieces…like a puzzle that no one would ever be able to solve. He saw a piece of metal fly at his chest, and he caught it instinctively. He looked down at it to see the portion of an alchemy circle, which looked hastily drawn, the symbol drawn in blood.

"Al…no…no, NO!" Ed yelled as he realized that Al was dead.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"NO, AL!" Ed yelled, sitting straight up in the bed. He looked around, his eyes searching he room frantically, searching for Al. The door burst open, and three people ran in. The first person was Al, and Ed didn't see who the other people were in his panic. "Al!"

"What is it brother? What's wrong?" Al asked as continued to run over to the bed. Before he could reach it, however, Ed jumped up and ran to him, hugging Al to him as hard as he could in his weak state. "Brother?"

"Al…oh, Al, I thought I'd lost you…" Ed whispered, burying his face into Al's shoulder, since he was taller.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked.

"I had a dream…from back when you were still in the armor…that the seven sins had…had broken your binding seal…" Ed said. "I thought I had lost you…"

"I'm here Ed. It's okay." Al said, hugging Ed back. Ed's frantic actions finally caught up to him, and his knees gave way. He clung onto Al weakly as he started to fall, and Al kept him from doing just that.

"Edward!" A voice behind Al said urgently. Another pair of hands started to support Ed, and the two pairs of hands helped him sit on the bed.

"I…I'm all right…I think…" Ed said, his eyes still closed.

"Brother…At least your awake." Al said. Ed opened his eyes to look at him.

"What are you talking about Al?" Ed asked, confused.

"Well…you kinda died." Al said. Ed looked up at him, shock clearly written on his face. "But don't worry. We brought you back to life with the stone."

"Where's Kararu?" Ed asked, suddenly realizing that he hadn't heard anything about her yet.

"She…she hasn't woken up yet." Al said, averting his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"She…hasn't even shown any signs of being conscious, like moving around in her sleep, while you, on the other hand, did. It's like…she's alive, but she's brain dead." Al explained, still averting his eyes. Ed broke into another coughing fit.

"Edward, are you all right?" Ed heard the voice say again. His coughing quickly subsided this time, and he turned to the voice.

"Fu-Fuhrer Mustang…" Ed said, his hand starting to go up in a salute, but Mustang pushed it back down.

"Are you all right Edward?" Roy asked as he sat next to him on the bed.

"I…I think so…" Ed said.

"We got your report two days after you left, like you said, and you said that everything was fine, but when we didn't hear from you for a little over a month, we kind of got a bit worried, and we had to come check on you." Mustang said.

"What? Al! You didn't tell me I was out after you brought me back for two weeks!" Ed yelled at his brother.

"Sorry…it kind of slipped my mind…" Al said with a nervous laugh.

"Edward." Ed looked up to see Riza there.

"Oh, hey Riza." Ed said.

"How are you feeling?" Riza asked, coming over and feeling his forehead.

"Riza, I'm fine. Really." Ed said.

"But still…you were on the verge of death not two weeks ago, and you just woke up five minutes ago." Riza protested.

"Riza, I'm fine. Just a little weak is all. You think I'd lie to you?" Ed asked, looking up at her face.

"No, your right. You wouldn't lie to me. Not now that I can tell whether your lying or not…" Riza said.

"Where's Kararu?" Ed asked. Al averted his eyes again, and pointed to the bed that was next to Ed's. He looked to see Kararu, in the same, sickly looking condition he had seen her brother in just before he died.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Ed asked.

"No. None at all." Mustang said.

"I think I know where her soul is." Ed said.

"Where?"Mustang asked.

"The gate."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**winryrockbell2**

**Ghost Alchemist**

**Wildfire Dreams**

Okay, so this wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Oh well. Please review, even if it has snide comments in it. Any review will motivate me to write so…REVIEW DAGNABBIT!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 9: Returning the Lost**


	9. Returning the Lost

Yo. Welcome back, yadda, yadda, blah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Serim and Shikou (even though she belongs to Shikou).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 9: Returning the Lost**

"I think I know where her soul is." Ed said.

"Where?" Mustang asked.

"The gate." Ed said.

"Of course…now it all makes sense…" Mustang muttered.

"All what makes sense dear?" Riza asked.

"The prophecy…" Mustang said.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Al asked.

"I committed it memory I read it so much." Mustang said. "A girl of the past, a demon in body, human in heart. She falls in love fast and it's hard to keep her hand her loved ones part. Her body is perfect, but her mind and past are not. Her mind will have at least one defect, and she's always willing to take the next shot. She will pass a test with demonic and spiritual powers, and no one shall deny her any right. She is brave, she never cowers, and remember, she also loves to fight. In an unknown place her soul her stuck, and there's no way out without help, and from there your out of luck.

"All you can do is wait, and hope there's hope. The girl of Stone and man of Metal shall appear; they will help bring her soul back. No one will have to shed another tear, for they have a certain knack. Stone and Metal shall search and find, but she will not go. She will want to stay and will not be kind, but she needs to be back before the cock can crow. Her body will be on the verge of death, so Stone and Metal shall have to join together. They need to bring her soul back before her last breath, so she can live in harmony forever."

"Wow, that's some prophecy." Ed commented.

"But I see it that she is the girl the prophecy is talking about."

"What makes you say that?" Al asked.

"I don't know about the thing of the past, but her body, when she uses alchemy, is a demon, but she is clearly a human in heart. She fell in love with Morgan faster than anyone could blink an eye, and now it's hard for her to stay away from him. I don't know about the defect in her mind though…She does love to fight, and is never a coward. She passed the test to get into the SA with her miko powers and she turned into a demon. That is the reason why I didn't arrest her on the spot for doing alchemy on herself. No one shall arrest her for doing alchemy on herself, so that is why no one shall deny her any right. And now her soul is now stuck in the gate, which is a place unknown. It all makes perfect sense."

"Yeah, but what about the girl of Stone and man of Metal?" Riza asked.

"Simple. The girl of Stone is Shikou. She is from the family of Stone, and Edward is the Fullmetal alchemist, so he is the man of metal." Mustang said.

"Someone say my name?" Shikou said, sticking her head in the room. She walked over to Kararu's bed. "Man, she does not look good. Oh, hey, Ed, your awake! Just a second, let me get Winry."

"Winry's here?" Ed asked.

"Yes, she came with us." Mustang said. Shikou walked out of the room, only to walk back in with Winry trailing after her.

"Oh, Ed, you're awake!" Winry cried.

"Yeah, I'm up." Ed said, smiling weakly. Winry came over and pecked him on the cheek. "Mustang, tell them about the prophecy." Mustang obliged, telling the two the story of the demon alchemist.

"Kararu is the legendary 'demon alchemist'? How come none of us have heard of it before?" Winry asked.

"I'm not quite sure about that myself yet Winry." Mustang said, biting his lip in concentration.

"So…Ed and I have to go get her soul from the gate?" Shikou asked, gesturing to Kararu.

"Yes, it seems so." Riza said.

"But how?" Mustang questioned.

"I don't know…" Shikou muttered softly, going over to Kararu and held her right hand, sitting down on the bed. "Her hand is cold as ice…"

"What time is it?" Ed asked suddenly.

"It's about four in the morning. Why?" Mustang said.

"Shikou, we need to find a way to bring Kararu's soul back, and fast."

"Why?" Shikou asked, confused, still holding Kararu's hand.

"Because we need to get back her soul before the sun rises, which is in less than two hours!"

"Oh no!" Riza gasped.

"We need to think of something!" Ed said. He got off of his bed slowly, and walked over to Kararu's bed to sit on the edge, Mustang walking behind him to make sure that Ed wouldn't fall.

"I'll go get Morgan. He would want to be here when Kararu woke up." Winry said and walked out to go find the alchemist, who was probably sleeping.

Ed reached over to feel how cold Kararu's hand really was. His hand grabbed hers, and Mustang, Al and Riza watched as Shikou's and Ed's eyes glazed over, and they seemed to grow rigid.

"Guys?" Al asked.

"Wait. Don't break their concentration." Mustang said suddenly.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Because they've gone to get her soul."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ed, where are we?" Shikou asked as she groped around for his hand in the pure darkness.

"We're heading towards the gate. I don't know how, but we are." Ed said, grabbing her hand as he saw it float in front of him.

"How long will it take to get to the gate?" Shikou asked, anxious to get Kararu's soul back before she died.

"Not to much longer." Ed assured her, though he was just as scared as she was about loosing her. A few moments later, the gate come into sight, growing bigger by the second as the two floated over to it. They landed on it, seeing the doors open and Kararu standing with her hands at her sides, her eyes closed.

"Kararu!" Ed said, running over to her with Shikou right behind him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her slightly towards him. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Kararu asked rudely.

"Kararu, what has gotten into you?" Ed asked, pulling his hand away from hers, noting the unusually rude tone in her voice.

"If you're trying to convince me into leaving with you, then forget it. You're wrong." Kararu snapped.

"Kararu, but you have to come back! Otherwise you'll die!" Shikou protested.

"And I care _why_?" Kararu asked, putting emphasis on 'why'.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Ed asked.

"I don't want to go. You can't make me. If I die, then so be it, it means I can stay here forever. I already know more alchemy then anyone could ever dream."

"Kararu…"

"Ed, I'm not going with you and that's final!"

"Kararu, listen to me!" Ed said.

"Edward, I'm NOT going!"

"Kararu, please! Come back with us!" Shikou asked.

"No."

"Kararu…"

"I said NO!"

Shikou and Ed looked dejectedly at Kararu, then they turned around and walked away to have a quick, whispered conversation.

"Ed, what are we going to do? She won't come with us!" Shikou said, depressed.

"Then we'll have to make her." Ed said.

"How?"

"Remember the prophecy? It said she won't want to come back, she won't be kind, and so Stone and Metal shall have to join together, right?"

"Yeah, that's right…but how?"

"We'll tell her all the things she has to live for."

"And that would be…?"

"You, me, Mustang, Al, Riza, Russell, and most of all…"

"What?"

Ed grinned. "Morgan."

"Ah, I get it now! I _knew_ it! They're in love!" Shikou said.

"We can talk about that later, right now we have to worry about getting her soul back to her body. I assume the sun will be rising soon."

"All right, let's do this."

The two turned back around to Kararu, who had been staring intently at their backs.

"What is it now?" Kararu sneered angrily. "Do you have another scheme to try and bring me back?"

"Actually, yes." Ed answered.

"Oh? And that would be…?" Kararu asked rudely.

"Who or what do you have to live for?" Shikou asked.

"No one and nothing."

"Oh really? Then what about Ed and I?"

"I guess so, but that's it."

"Mustang, Riza, Al and Russell ring a bell?"

"Yes, I guess them too." Kararu said, her tone getting a little bit more tolerable, and softer.

"And what about…Morgan?" Ed asked quietly, yet soothingly.

"I…he…we…uh…"

"You love him, don't you?"

"…Yes."

"Then come back. He's been worried sick about you." Ed said, holding out his hand to her.

"All right…I guess I'll go back…just for him…" Kararu muttered, then took Ed's hand, then grabbed Shikou's that she had just held out. The doors to the gate closed, and the three started to float back into the vast nothingness.

"I just hope we're not too late…" Shikou muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"The sun is going to rise in less than five minutes! What are they doing? They aren't going to make it in time!" Morgan said frantically, looking out the window at the quickly lighting sky, the horizon starting to get a silver lining.

"We can just hope." Riza whispered, sitting down on the end of Ed's bed. Al watched out the window along with Morgan to see the tip of the sunrise. They heard a cock crow outside.

"They…they didn't…make it…" Winry said, tears coming into her eyes as she thought that she would never see or talk to Kararu again. Then, Ed and Shikou's bodies fell to the bed, their heads falling next to Kararu's. Kararu's skin started to get a small amount of color, and Ed and Shikou opened their eyes.

"Did we…make it?" Ed asked as he and Shikou sat up.

"I don't think…" Morgan asked, staring intently at Kararu. Everyone's eyes shot to Kararu's bed as the sheets started to rustle. They all watched and sighed with relief as they saw Kararu's hand move up to her forehead, just to bring it over her face and back down to her side. She yawned, stretching, then her eyes fluttered open to see everyone looking at her.

"What?" Kararu asked, looking at them all like they were crazy. They all jumped on her, giving her hugs. She could only say one thing:

"What?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu and Ed walked into the crowded streets a few days later after explaining to Kararu what exactly had happened, since she only remembered a blur of what happened at the gate. Her alchemy skills and knowledge had increased dramatically, Kararu even being able to outsmart Ed on one occasion.

Mustang requested a copy of the State Alchemist test that Ed and Kararu hadn't taken before, and he asked the two to take it again. They both took accepted, Kararu breaking the highest score record in all of the State Alchemist testing history with a perfect score. Shikou could now to circle less alchemy since she had seen the gate, and now she could snap whenever she wanted without having to worry about activating the alchemic circle tattoo.

The two were trying to find someone who sold winter wear, even though they were a month ahead. As they walked, Kararu was silent, when she would usually be talkative. Ed looked over at her to see if he could find out what was wrong.

He saw her shaking, but other than that, no sign of anything wrong. He didn't notice her eyes though, and they were wide with fear. He didn't pay any attention, and turned back to looking at the shops. About five minutes later, Kararu spoke.

"Ed…" Kararu said.

"Yes?" Ed asked, not looking at her yet.

"Ed!" Kararu said, a little more urgently.

"What is it?"

"Can we leave?" Kararu asked. Ed stopped and looked at her, confused. He couldn't see her face because her back was facing him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Please? Can we leave? Now?" Kararu asked, turning around to face him. He then saw that her eyes were wide, she was now shaking violently, and she looked downright scared, for the first time since he had met her.

"Okay." Ed said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the crowded streets, Ed finally feeling how shaky she really was. Once they were out of the overcrowded streets, Ed stopped and turned to Kararu, who was now breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked her.

"I…I'm fine…now…" Kararu said. "It's just that I'm claustrophobic…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ed asked.

"Because…because I didn't want to worry you with it." Kararu said.

"Come on Kararu. You're like a sister to me now. You can tell me." Ed said.

"Okay then…I'm claustrophobic." Kararu said grinning. Ed laughed.

"I mean tell me you're secrets, goofball." Ed said, giving her a toothy grin.

"Oh…well next time, be more specific." Kararu said, grinning. "I'm still a bit shaky. We should wait until later to go shopping until the crowd dies down."

"Okay." Ed said. "Let's get back. We can go shopping with Winry and Morgan." Ed said.

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You ready to go guys?" Winry asked as she grabbed the car keys.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Morgan said. Winry nodded, then walked out the door and to the car.

Ed and Kararu came down the stairs, Kararu almost tripping when they made it to the bottom. She laughed, then she and Ed followed Morgan out to the car where Winry was waiting in the drivers seat. Ed and Kararu had asked the two to go shopping, and Winry offered to drive them, along with shopping.

"I call front!" Morgan yelled playfully since he was a few feet ahead of Ed and Kararu.

"Fine, we'll sit in back!" Kararu yelled back to him. They got to the car, Morgan sitting in the front next to Winry and Ed and Kararu sitting in the back. Winry drove off, Ed and Kararu getting into a conversation, Morgan and Winry doing the same.

Suddenly, everyone in the car felt a jolt, then, everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When Kararu came to, she looked around. She was in a bed, an IV was attached to her right elbow, there was a bandage around her head, another on her upper and lower right arm around the IV needle, and another on her left leg. She turned her head to look at the bed next to hers to see a very beat-up Ed laying in it, asleep.

"Oh, thank the heavens, you're awake!" Kararu heard someone say. She turned her head the other direction to see Riza sitting up straight in a chair that was by the bed.

"What…happened?" Kararu asked weakly, her voice harsh with dryness.

"It…it's kind of hard to explain…" Riza began nervously.

"What. Happened." Kararu repeated, her tone cold as ice.

"We had better wait until Ed wakes up…though of course, that may be a while, seeing as he was in worse condition than you…" Riza said.

"All right. I guess…" Kararu agreed. She sat up, Riza helping her. Kararu's body felt like there were bruises everywhere, and every time she moved, a small wave of pain made its way throughout her body. "How many bones are broken?"

"Just you right forearm and your lower left leg."

"And Ed?"

"Amazingly enough, he doesn't have any, but his bruises…there are so many…and we think he has a concussion. At one point, we didn't think you two were going to make it. But somehow, you did. Even the doctors don't know how…" Riza said. Kararu's eyes turned to Ed as he started to cough.

"Well, it seems he woke up…" Kararu said. She got up, bringing the IV with her as she limped over to Ed's bed. "Is his back injured?"

"Not that we know of." Riza responded. Kararu pulled Ed up into a sitting position, rubbing his back slightly. When his coughing still didn't stop, Kararu sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"Ka…Kara…ru?" Ed asked, his coughing dying down.

"Yes Ed. How are you feeling?" Kararu asked.

"A little dizzy…" Ed answered.

"Anything else?" Kararu asked, pulling away and eyeing him.

"I'm sore everywhere."

"That's to be expected." Riza said, coming over to them.

"Now that he's awake, tell us what happened. NOW." Kararu ordered.

"You two, this may come as a bit of a shock…" Riza said.

"We can take it." Ed said confidentially.

"Well, all that we can piece together is that a drunk driver drove head on into the car you were in and-" Riza said, but was interrupted by Kararu.

"Where's Morgan and Winry?" Kararu asked quickly, suddenly realizing that they weren't there. Riza hid her eyes with her bangs, gulping as though trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong?" Kararu asked, getting worried.

Riza finally spoke, saying, "They're dead…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**Wolf pup05**

**AngelOfTheRain**

**WildfireDreams**

**Winryrockbell2**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to be a dark one, that's all I'm going to say. Actually, I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you a preview, even though it's short!

_**Next time:**_

"_Morgan, I know you don't want me to be sad, and you want me to know that you're in a better place now, but…" Kararu said, then stopped for a second. "But that's not the point! I just simply can't live without you! Do I have to say anything else?" She paused again._

"_You just said that!" She said. Ed and Mustang looked at her, confused at who she was talking to. "I know, but I just CAN NOT live without-whoa…"_

Well, that's the preview. I told ya it would be short! I'm going to go write on a few of my other stories, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 10: Sometimes, the Rain Never Stops**


	10. Sometimes, the Rain Never Stops

Welcome back and all that blah! What's going to happen to Kararu and Ed now? What will they do? Gasp! You'll just have to read to find out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Serim and Shikou (which belongs to Shikou).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 10: Sometimes, the Rain Never Stops**

**xxThree Days Laterxx**

Ed and Kararu (Kararu on crutches) stood still as they watched members of the military shovel dirt onto two coffins each in a separate grave. They were back in Risembool on this gruesome day.

Ed and Kararu were lucky to be able to move so soon after the crash, but neither of them felt very lucky. Their loved ones were dead. Kararu had nothing left in life other than Al, Ed, Riza and Mustang.

Ed had numerous people left, but he had no interest in living now that Morgan and Winry were both dead.

Both glared up at the shining Sun and clear sky. It shouldn't be sunny. It should be cloudy…possibly even raining on such an occasion. Their attention snapped back to Mustang as he said the final words of the burial.

"And dear God, may the souls of," Mustang said, his voice starting to crack slightly as he continued, "Winry Rockbell and Morgan Elric rest peacefully with you in heaven forever. And forever we pray, amen."

Everyone at the funeral muttered the word, "Amen," then they all slowly walked up to the graves, each person taking a handful at Winry's grave and throwing it in, then doing the same at Morgan's. They stopped in front of Kararu and Ed, bowed in respect, some also saluting, then they started to make their way out of the cemetery.

"Ed…it's starting to rain…" Ed heard Kararu mutter, averting her eyes as tears started to create pools in them.

"Huh?" Ed asked quietly, confused.

"It's starting to rain." Kararu repeated, Ed looking over at her to see tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Yes…of course." Ed said. "It is starting to rain. We had better get going."

"Wait. Just one more moment. I…want to say goodbye…" Kararu muttered, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. "For good…"

"Okay 'Raru. I understand. I'll wait for you with Mustang." Ed said. Kararu nodded, then limped over to the freshly finished graves.

"Morgan…I miss you so much already. I wish we could all go back in time and stop the crash from ever happening. Morgan, sweetie…I loved you so much, and I still do, and always will…But I never want to let go. I know that you would want me to live a happy life and go on without you…but I just can't do that! I just can't…not without you…

"And I know that you would tell me not to say this, but it's true. I will always look forward to the day I will meet you again in the next life. And I hope it's soon." Kararu said. Mustang heard this as he waited with Ed, and was about to stop her when Ed grabbed his arm and shook his head. Mustang nodded slowly in understanding, then turned back to watch Kararu again.

"Morgan, I know you don't want me to be sad, and you want me to know that you're in a better place now, but…" Kararu said, then stopped for a second. "But that's not the point! I just simply can't live without you! Do I have to say anything else?" She paused again.

"You just said that!" She said. Ed and Mustang looked at her, confused at who she was talking too. "I know but I just CAN NOT live without-whoa…" Kararu said, her eyes going wide. Ed and Mustang looked at each other, then at her, trying to figure out if she had lost it or not. "Morgan? Is it you?"

"Kararu, surely you're just imagining things…" Ed said.

Then he heard a voice in his head say cheerfully, _"Long time, no see, huh Ed?"_

"Winry?" Ed breathed.

Mustang turned to Ed now, starting to think that both Kararu and Ed had gone crazy. "Edward, are you all right?"

"Shh!" Ed said, holding up a hand to silence him. Mustang stayed silent, wondering what the hell was going on.

"_Ed, as it turns out, I was allowed to come back, but not in my body. I was able to come back to stay with you, in your head. Morgan's bunking with Kararu."_ Winry explained. Ed laughed, which only made Mustang even more positive that he had he had gone crazy.

"_Kararu, listen to me. I'll only he here for advice. I won't always he here. I'm still dead."_ Morgan explained.

"But I can't go on living!" Kararu pleaded."Just let me go with you!"

"_I can't do that." _Morgan said. _"I have to go…I'll be back when you need me the most, love. You'll know when that time comes."_

"No, Morgan, don't go! PLEASE!" Kararu cried, then felt something press against her lips. A few moments later, it was gone.

"_Hey Ed."_ Morgan said, his soul soaring into Ed's head.

"_What! I thought you were staying with Kararu!"_ Ed thought.

"_I can't right now."_

"_But she's in so much pain…"_

"_And I can't help it. Don't tell her I'm here. I'll go back to her when she needs me the most."_

"_All right…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Month Laterxx**

"Has Kararu spoken to anyone? Anyone at all?" Mustang asked Ed as they made their way towards Ed's room in his mansion.

"No. I've been ragging on her to eat, but she hasn't talked since the day of the funeral." Ed responded.

"You should go talk to her." Mustang said.

"_You really should."_ Morgan and Winry told him at the same time.

"You two stay quiet for a minute…" Ed groaned.

"Morgan and Winry talking to you again?" Mustang asked, knowing by now that Ed's body was host to his soul, along with Morgan and Winry's.

"Yeah…"

"Does Kararu know that Morgan's soul is with you?"

"No, Morgan doesn't want me to tell her."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, he didn't…" Ed said, opening the door to his room to see a folded note on the bed. He walked over, picked it up and read what was written on the outside:

_To: Edward Elric_

_From: Kararu Rinamino_

Ed looked up worriedly at Mustang. Ed quickly unfolded it, his eyes scanning the paper. A moment later, he dropped the letter on the bed and took off out the door, yelling, "KARARU!"

Mustang looked after him, confused. He looked down at the letter, only reading the first two sentences before he took off to catch Ed and help her look for Kararu as well. The first sentences said:

"_Edward,_

_Now that Morgan is dead, my life has no value. That is why I have decided to end it…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikou walked into Kararu's room, going to try and get her to speak. She thought that if Kararu didn't speak to anyone soon, she would go crazy. She had been looking at the floor when she entered, and when she walked in, she looked up to see Kararu standing. There was a bottle of clear liquid in her hands, and it was almost to her lips.

"DON'T!" Shikou cried, then pulled up her fingers and snapped, breaking the bottle of liquid in Kararu's hands with a flame bullet. Kararu didn't bother to look at Shikou, but ran over to her bed and grabbed something. Shikou saw the glint of a knife. Shikou snapped again and heated up the hilt, making Kararu drop it, the blade landing just out of Kararu's reach.

"Don't you understand how I feel?" Kararu asked, tears coming to her eyes. She slowly inched closer to the knife.

"Yes, I think I do!" Shikou said, not even noticing Kararu move.

"Then you'll let me do it! I can't go on without Morgan!" Kararu said, taking another small step towards the knife. "I have no one to live for!"

"That's not true! You've got me, Ed, Al, Mustang and Hawkeye to live for! You can't just throw your life away! Who would make Ed drink his milk?"

Kararu didn't even smile at the joke. "My life has no value at all. I'm just taking up space in the world. I'm just a big hunk of body and machine now that Morgan is dead." Kararu said, now centimeters away from the knife.

"No you're not! Kararu, you're like a sister to me now! Don't make me suffer like this!" Shikou pleaded.

Kararu then lunged for the knife, Shikou not having time to react. Kararu brought it up over her head and was about to plunge it into her heart when the door burst open. Mustang and Ed ran into the room, both stopping once they saw the position that Kararu was in. Kararu froze as Ed felt a soul leave his head for a few moments, then come back, everyone else not daring to move to see what she would do.

"Morgan?" Kararu whispered, then her hand lost her grip on the knife. Shikou gasped and shot forward, but she was too late. The knife sank into Kararu's shoulder, Kararu screaming out in pain.

"Kararu!" Ed yelled, running over to catch her before she hit the floor. Blood poured from the wound, soaking Ed's clothes. Ed reached for the chain Kararu had on her neck, but it was gone.

"Kararu, where did you put your stone? Where did you put it?" Ed asked frantically, trying to get an answer out of her before she blacked out from blood loss. Shikou ran over and pulled the knife out of Kararu's chest, pressing her now bloody hands onto the wound, trying to slow down the bleeding.

"Kararu! Where's your stone?" Ed asked again when he didn't get an answer.

"Box…" Kararu muttered, her face twisted in pain.

"What box?" Ed asked, motioning to Mustang to start looking for a box.

"It's," Kararu said, gasping in pain, "secret panel…floor in closet…third board," she gasped again, "from the door…"

Mustang ran over to the walk-in closet and pulled up the third board, which he found to be un-nailed and loose. He pulled out a box, opening it to find a picture at the top. He turned it over to see a picture of four people. One of them Mustang recognized immediately to be Kararu, except she looked like she was seven.

Kararu was getting a noogie from the young man that was standing beside her. Kararu and the boy were laughing, along with the woman and the man that were standing next to them. If Mustang didn't know any better, he would have guessed them to be her parents.

The boy looked just like the one Ed had described from Kararu's memory. Challan…yes, that was his name. Mustang looked back down at the picture to see the family all together. They all looked so happy…

"Mustang, hurry up! Kararu just blacked out! Have you found the stone yet?" Ed yelled.

"Just a moment Edward, I'm looking!" Mustang yelled back. He put the picture in his pocket for the time being and saw the Philosopher's Stone in the box underneath where the picture had been. He grabbed the stone and dashed out of the closet and over to Ed. "Found it!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Give it here!" Ed said quickly. Mustang obliged, and handed it to him. Ed brought it over to Kararu's shoulder and healed the gash, Kararu almost instantly relaxing and waking up.

"Ed?" Kararu asked. Shikou motioned for her and Mustang to go to the other side of the room to let Ed and Kararu talk.

"Why did you almost do it? Why?" Ed asked her.

"I'm dead. Morgan was my life. I can't go on living without him."

"That's not true." Ed said.

"Yes, it is Ed." Kararu said.

"Kararu, tell me how you feel about Morgan being gone." Ed said quietly.

"I…I miss him so much…" Kararu said, tears starting to come out of her eyes again.

"Do you want him back?"

"What do you think? Of course I want him back!"

"But that's something that you have to overcome. You can't have him back."

"But I do want him back!"

"Kararu, this is the time to let everything out. I know you've been hiding you're feelings since the funeral. Just let everything come out." Ed said. Kararu just sat there, looking at him until Ed pulled her into a hug.

Kararu let out a shuddering breath, then sniffed. "I…I miss him…"

"What else?" Ed asked quietly.

"I…I loved him…He said that he loved me too…" Kararu said, tears starting to stream down her face. "He…he said that…we were to be married soon…he…he asked me to marry him Ed! The night before the crash he asked me to marry him!"

"He did?"

"Yes!"

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes of course! We were going to tell you the night of the day the crash took place!"

"I…I'm sorry Kararu…" Ed muttered.

"_Ed, tell her how you feel."_ Winry and Morgan both told Ed. Morgan went back to Kararu's head, staying silent so she wouldn't know that he was there. Then, Ed realized something. Something that he should have realized a long time ago.

"I guess it's all right…" Kararu said.

"No, it's not. Kararu, I-"

"Ed, don't try to sweet talk me…I'm not in the mood to have you talk me out of something…"

"But Kararu-"

"Ed, just let me kill myself. I need to be with Morgan forever."

"Kararu!"

"Ed! Like I said before," Kararu said, then paused for a second to take another shuddering breath and close her eyes to try and clear them of tears, "I can't live without-" She stopped when something pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes to see Ed kissing her.

"_YES! SCORE ONE FOR WINRY!"_ Winry yelled/cheered in Ed's head.

"_Shut up."_ Ed thought to her as he still kissed Kararu. Once he pulled away from the kiss, Kararu just sat there, shocked.

Then she finished her sentence from earlier, changing the concept completely. "You?"

"Kararu…I-I want to tell you something that I should have said a week after Morgan and Winry died." Ed said.

"And that would be…?"

"I…I want you to know that…that I…"

"Just spit it out Ed!"

"I want to tell you that I-"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**winryrockbell2 **

**beautifly92**

**AngelOfTheRain**

**WildfireDreams**

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Please do so again this time! I hope you all enjoyed it! Again, everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 11: New Automail?**


	11. New Automail?

Hey. Welcome back and all that blah. I'm going to make this short, so you can go ahead and read.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Serim and Shikou (who belongs to a friend).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 11: New Automail?**

"I…I want you to know that…that I…" Ed said, stuttering over his words.

"Just spit it out Ed!" Kararu said.

"I want to tell you that I…I love you." Ed said, finally pushing the words out of his mouth. Kararu just sat there, her eyes wide as she looked at him. Mustang and Shikou looked at each other, shock clearly written on both of their faces, then turned back to Kararu and Ed.

"I…I…uh…" Kararu said, blushing slightly. She felt a familiar soul shift around in her head._ "Morgan! You're back!"_

"_Yeah."_

_"But…but I can't…I can't love Ed and you at the same time…"_

"_Kararu, you have to move on."_ Morgan told her.

"_But Morgan…"_

"_Move on Kararu. I'm not coming back." _Morgan told her.

"_All…All right…I guess…"_ Kararu said.

"_Come on Edward!"_ Winry pushed Ed.

"_What?"_

"_You know you wanna ask her!"_

"_Huh? Ask her what?"_

"_You know! The 'pop' question!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh, come on you dimwit! You know what I'm talking about!"_

"_Oh, that…"_

"_Yes, that! Now ask her before I start screaming!"_

"_Fine, I'll ask." _Ed said. He turned to Mustang and Shikou to see them looking at them, wondering what the next move would be, and most of all…who would make it.

"Kararu…I'd like to ask you something…"

"Shoot."

"Will you marry me?" Ed asked. He pulled a ring off of his finger, and held it out to her. He would have bought her a ring, but it all happened so suddenly, he hadn't gotten the chance.

Kararu looked at Ed, and she started to feel a little lightheaded…in a good kind of way. Her daze was broken when Ed began to speak again.

"Kararu, please say something. The suspense is killing me!" Ed said.

"Oh, sorry…yes, yes I'll marry you!" Kararu said. Ed took the ring and slipped it on her finger, and she pulled him into a hug.

"_Good job Kararu."_ Morgan said.

"_Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to go on with it if you hadn't come back."_ Kararu said.

"_I know. That's why I came back."_

"_I knew you couldn't wait to ask." _Winry said with a sly grin.

"_Be quiet."_ Ed told her.

"Now, you won't go trying to kill yourself again, will you?" Ed asked, his head buried in her hair.

"No, no, of course not Ed. Of course not…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThree Days Laterxx**

Still, Ed and Kararu hadn't told anyone they were engaged except for Pinako, Al, Riza, and of course Shikou and Mustang knew already, since they were there. Ed and Kararu were playing a game of chess, and Kararu had just won…for the tenth time in a row…

"How do you keep beating me?" Ed asked.

"I don't know Honey…skill?" Kararu asked, grinning.

"You're right. How could I forget?" Ed asked, rolling his eyes. Kararu laughed, then pushed her arms out in front of her as far as she could in a stretch. Her palms were put face down on the table, right next to each other.

"Hey Kararu…" Ed said, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah?" Kararu said.

"Do your arm lengths equal?" Ed asked.

"I don't know…let me see…" Kararu said, putting her arms straight out in front of her and putting them together. Ed stood up and leaned over her hands, inspecting them.

"Yep…they're definitely not the right length. You're automail is about two centimeters short." Ed said.

"Dang…" Kararu said.

"Guess it's time for new automail then, huh?"

"I guess so…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Dayxx**

"So, you're back? I'd thought you'd look more like crap Kararu." Pinako said, grinning.

"I would but…my Sweetie here talked some sense into me." Kararu said, pointing to Ed, reaching over and kissing Ed on the cheek.

"I see. Well, Edward called yesterday, said you needed a new automail arm and gave me your measurements, so the arm is all set. All we have to do is attach it." Pinako explained.

"You all right Pinako?" Ed asked.

"It's just…it's been hard without Winry here…"

"I can understand that."

"Welcome back Roy, Riza, Al and…I'm afraid I've never met you…" Pinako said, pointing to Shikou.

"I'm Shikou Stone. I'm the Wolf Flame Alchemist." Shikou said.

"Ah. Yes, Ed told me about you…um, before." Pinako said. "Let's get inside. We should get the automail attached as soon as we can so we can get Kararu back on her feet quickly. And…the new model that I made was made differently than usual, so the automail might be a bit more painful to attack than usual."

"Anything." Kararu said.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Sure."

"All right…let's go get your arm detached."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you ready Kararu?" Pinako asked, ready to push the automail into place and attach the nerves.

"As I'll ever be." Kararu said.

"Okay." Ed said, coming over to her and held onto Kararu's hand.

"Heh, actual automail. It's a shame the stone can't change that too, huh Kararu? You gotta do this to still have automail instead!" Mustang teased.

"Mustang…" Ed muttered.

"Man, you still have the piece of metal on your arm even though you could have a regular one!" Mustang kept on going.

"Mustang." Ed said warningly, seeing that Kararu was starting to get PO'd.

"Ha! You look so funny with only one arm! I wonder what it would look like if you actually did have two arms…real ones."

"Mustang!" Ed said, seeing Kararu grip the edge of the chair in rage, just barely keeping her temper under control.

"All right, all right. I'll just leave you to get attached." Mustang said, standing back. Shikou, Al, Mustang and Riza all watched intently, Mustang, Shikou and Riza mostly because they had never seen automail attached before.

"Kararu, here we go. One…two…three!" Pinako said. She pushed the automail into place, Ed immediately realizing that something was wrong when he didn't hear the customary mechanical click of the nerves attaching to the automail. Kararu screamed, something that they had never heard before. The ones who knew her best were looking at her in shock, all immediately recognizing the pain in the scream.

"Something's wrong!" Ed said.

"Yes, the nerves didn't connect like they were supposed to!" Pinako said. She was about to say something else, but there was another scream from Kararu, this time louder and higher pitched. Ed picked up Kararu, but Mustang was clocking his path to the couch.

"Move, you imbecile!" Pinako yelled at Mustang, since he was in the way. Ed brought the screaming Kararu over to the couch, setting her down on the cushions.

"Ed…" She managed out softly.

"What is it Kararu?"

"It hurts!" Kararu said, gripping the cushion with her right hand, which was closest to Ed. He reached out and put his hand in place of the cushion, feeling how strong her grip really was.

"Kararu…if there's anything I can do…Anyway I can help…" Ed said, tears coming into his eyes as he saw how much pain she was in.

"You are helping." Kararu said. "You're here with me, aren't you?" Kararu asked, then she closed her eyes as the blacked out from the pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"…Reassemble…nerves…excruciating…"

"…There any…avoid it?"

"…Isn't…afraid…"

"…Awake…she's asleep?"

"…No…do to help…"

"…Do you…she'll wake up…"

"…I'm not…coma-like state…"

Kararu was confused. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't move, but she could hear voices, which were both very familiar. Her left shoulder was in extreme pain, though she couldn't move to try and do something about it.

"_Why can't I move? I don't…remember anything…"_ Kararu thought. _"Wait…I remember Ed…proposing…and…oh, that's why my shoulder hurts. I got new automail. But still…this pain is extreme…I'll try to say his name…though he probably won't…hear me…"_

"E…Ed…ward…" Kararu pushed out of her mouth.

"Kararu? Baby, are you awake?" She heard a voice ask. She felt something pick up her right hand and stroke it lovingly.

"Ed…ward?" Kararu muttered again, using the only strength she could muster to say it.

"Yes, it's me." Ed said. Kararu pushed her eyes open, and she tried her best to smile, but failed. "Are you in pain?" Kararu just glared at him.

"All right, very stupid question." Ed said. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up…but of course, how could I ever doubt you?"

"What do…you mean?" Kararu whispered.

"The automail didn't attach right. You've been in a coma-like state for a week. We detached the arm, but now we have to reassemble and realign the nerves."

"Great, then you can do it while I'm asleep."

"I'm sorry, Honey, but you have to be awake for this…"

"Damn…"

"Should we go ahead and do it now Pinako?" Ed asked, turning to Pinako, who had been watching intently.

"We'll have to, since she's awake. If she slips back into a coma, there's nothing we'll be able to do until after she wakes up." Pinako answered.

"Are you up to it Sweetie?" Ed asked.

"Fine. Get it over with." Kararu said.

"All right." Pinako said, coming over with a glove on one of her hands. "You ready?"

"Shoot."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mustang winced as he heard another scream come from Kararu's room.

"Is she all right?" Mustang asked.

"They're having to realign and reassemble the nerves. It's not a very calming, comfortable, and most of all…it's VERY painful. I don't know this for a fact, but by the way she's screaming, I'd say so." Al said. He and Mustang winced again as another scream penetrated the air.

"You think she'll be all right?"

"I'm not sure."

"I hope she is…"

"Don't we all…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is the last few Kararu, you can make it." Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Kararu asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure." Ed said, stroking her hand.

"All right, one-two-three!" Pinako said, and moved the last nerves into place. They must have been the ones that had been the most out of place, because as soon as Pinako even touched them on one, Kararu knew it was going to hurt. She screamed again, louder than she had before.

"You did well." Pinako said. "I was expecting you to scream a whole lot more."

"Be glad I didn't." Kararu muttered.

"You need to sleep. Once you wake up, we have to attach the automail." Pinako said.

"All right…" Kararu said, and in a moment, she had slumped back on the pillows and was fast asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Week Laterxx**

After Kararu woke up, she was still in excruciating pain, but she had to get the automail attached to her as soon as possible so she could rest. They sooner it was attached, the faster she could recover. They had given her some pain medication, but it didn't seem to work at all.

"All right, are you ready Kararu? It shouldn't mess up this time." Pinako said.

"I…I guess…" Kararu said, nervous that it wouldn't work again, and she'd have to go through the pain all over again.

"One…Two…Three!" Pinako said, pushing the arm into place, sighing with relief as she heard the mechanical clicking sound of the nerves connecting to the metal. Kararu just barely kept herself from screaming again.

"You did wonderful Kararu. You're very strong willed. Most wouldn't have gone through with it. You're one tough kid." Pinako said, grinning.

"Great, I feel _sooooo_ special…" Kararu said sarcastically.

"Well…you'd better get some rest. I'll send in some food." Pinako said.

"All right."

"Wait, I'll stay with Kararu." Ed said.

"Fine." Pinako said. "I'll send in your lunch too."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu and Ed sat in her room eating their lunches in silence, Kararu having to get a little bit of help from Ed. Once they finished eating, Kararu noticed a full glass of milk still on Ed's tray.

"Honey, you didn't drink your milk." Kararu said.

"I won't drink it. I hate milk." Ed said.

"Just drink it." Kararu said, getting slightly irritated.

"No."

"Drink it."

"NO."

"Ed…"

"I said no!"

Kararu's shoulder was still in excruciating pain, she was PO'd that Ed wasn't listening to her, and her temper was growing short…and fast. "Edward!" Kararu said through gritted teeth as her eyes flashed their demonic crimson color. "Just drink the **FRIGGIN' MILK**!"

Mustang and Riza were about to walk in, and had made it through the door when she said that. By this time, they were both cowering in the corner at her rage.

"Yes ma'am!" Ed squeaked, scared to the core. He snatched up the milk and gulped it as fast as he could.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxTwo Days Laterxx**

Kararu could move her automail around, but her shoulder still hurt. Riza, Al, Shikou and Mustang all walked into the room to greet her in the morning, Ed having slept in the chair by her bed. Pinako still ordered that she didn't move around too much and she didn't get out of bed for too long.

"I didn't realize how much automail hurt to be attached." Riza said.

"Well, the nerves not connecting wasn't supposed to happen." Kararu explained.

"Oh." Riza said. "But still, the pain must-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting Riza, but I have something to say and do." Kararu said, getting out of the bed to walk over to Mustang. "I owe you something." Kararu said, grinning evilly. Then, she pulled up her automail arm and punched Mustang in the face. Riza and Ed laughed, Al shocked at what she had just done.

"Kararu, why did you just do that?" Al asked.

"Did you hear him teasing me before the first arm was attached? I was getting him back for that." Kararu said, then walked back to the bed, massaging her shoulder now that it hurt extremely again, leaving a twitching Mustang on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**AngelOfTheRain **

**Silvermoon15**

**beautifly92**

**winryrockbell2**

Well, that was chappie 11! I hope you all liked it! I haven't been able to tear myself away from this story to write more on anything else, and I already have ideas for at least two chapters to come, so I'll be writing for a WHILE! I hope you liked it and please review!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 12: That 'F'ing Train!**


	12. That 'F'ing Train!

Hey. Welcome back for another dark chapter. I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I down own Kararu, Morgan, Serim and Shikou (who belongs to a friend).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 12: That 'F'ing Train!**

Kararu looked around. She was standing in the kitchen at the Rockbell household, Mustang, Al, Riza, Shikou and Pinako sitting around the kitchen table with looks of despair on all of their faces.

"So…so you're saying that…it's true?" Al asked, tears in his eyes.

"What's true?" Kararu asked.

"Yes." Pinako said, averting her eyes.

"How are we going to tell Kararu?" Shikou asked.

"Tell me what?" Kararu asked, confused.

"I…I'm not sure…she's still recovering from the automail…"

"Uh, guys? I'm right here!" Kararu yelled. No one seemed to notice her in the least.

"She shouldn't have to go through this alone. She has a right to know what happened. I…I have to be there for her…she's like a daughter to me now, like Serim, and now I just…don't want her to do have to deal with it alone…there's no telling how she's going to take it." Mustang said.

"Take what? Tell me what? Let me go through what alone?" Kararu asked, getting annoyed that everyone was just ignoring her.

"I can understand that." Shikou said.

"I'll go tell her." Mustang said, standing up.

"Roy…" Riza said.

"What Riza? You think I should treat her like a child?" Mustang asked.

"No, but she still needs to rest and-" Riza said, but she was cut off when Mustang interrupted her.

"Riza! Kararu has a right to know that Edward is dead!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"EDWARD!" Kararu yelled, sitting straight up in bed, a trickle of sweat running down the side of her face.

"Kararu! What's wrong? What's the matter?" Kararu turned her head to see Ed laying in the bed next to her.

"Oh, Ed…it was just a bad dream. Nothing else. Sorry for waking you." Kararu said.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ed asked.

"I'm sure. It was just a nightmare. Everything's okay now, right?" Kararu said.

"Yeah. You do remember that I'm going to East City tomorrow to pick up Rose and Kari by train, right?" Ed asked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." Kararu said. She reached over and massaged her shoulder. "Man, this is killing me!"

"Hopefully not." Ed said.

"It won't. Trust me, it just hurts. I was just saying that."

"I know. Well, let's get some sleep. I leave at about ten tomorrow morning and I should be back the next day, okay?"

"All right. Love you Ed. Night."

"Night."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Dayxx**

"So…you'll be okay without me for a day, right?" Ed asked Kararu.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Ed." Kararu said, giving him a kiss on the cheek through the window, Mustang behind her, holding her by her arms in case she either lost her footing or became to weak to stand. She was still weak from the automail arm.

"You sure?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I love you, and I'll see you when you get back!" Kararu said as the train started to pull out of the station.

"All right! I love you too 'Raru! Bye!" Ed called as the train picked up speed.

"Just come back home in one piece…" Kararu muttered, remembering her dream. She continued waving at the train as it rode off into the distance until it rounded a corner and was gone.

"_Maybe I should have told him about the dream…"_ Kararu thought. _"It was just a dream though. Nothing like that could happen, right?"_

Oh, but if only she knew how true it really was…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Dayxx**

"Shouldn't Ed be back by now?" Shikou asked.

"I thought so. It's late enough." Mustang said.

"Did Kararu go to sleep again?"

"Yeah. Her shoulder was hurting her, so she decided to take a small nap before Ed got back. But that was about two hours ago."

"Should we go to the train station and see if he-" Shikou said, but was interrupted when the door shot open.

"Fuhrer King Mustang Sir!" An out of breath soldier said, throwing his arm up in a sloppy solute.

"What is it?" Mustang asked, alarmed at his tone.

"The train that left East City today sir!" The man said.

"What's your name boy?" Mustang asked.

"Aaron, sir."

"Aaron, tell me what happened with the train."

"It's kind of hard to explain sir…"

"Tell me about it! That's an order!"

"The train de-railed and everyone on it was killed in the crash. General Edward Elric and two others were supposed to be on the train. It seems that the three were all killed." Aaron said.

"Wha-what? Could you repeat that, son?"

"The train on it's way here from East City de-railed and everyone on it was killed." Aaron replied nervously.

"No…" Mustang said. His knees began to grow weak as he stood there. He shuffled over to the table and slumped down into a chair. "Good job Aaron. Thank you for this information. You may go." Aaron saluted, then walked back out of the door. Shikou took a shuddering breath.

"They're dead?" Shikou asked.

"I…I…don't…know…" Mustang said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mustang and Shikou had called everyone except for Kararu into the room, needing to tell them what was going on. When the two were asked if something was wrong, they didn't answer, but only motioned for them to sit down, afraid that if they opened their mouths they would either start blubbering or crying.

"What's going on?" Pinako asked.

"There's something that a soldier has just informed me of." Mustang said.

"And that would be…?" Riza asked.

"The train back from East City today…the one that Ed, Rose and Kari took…it de-railed and everyone on it died in the crash. I'm sorry…" Mustang said, slumping down in his chair once more, his face going down into his hands.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's going on in there?" Kararu asked, hearing Mustang and Shikou call everyone else into the kitchen. She hadn't heard anything, but she got up and walked over to the door, slowly creeping down it until she was at the door near the kitchen. She stopped a few inches from the doorframe, wanting to hear what was going on.

"I'll go tell her." Kararu heard Mustang say.

"Roy…" Kararu heard Riza say. It sounded like she was trying to calm him down.

"What Riza? Do you think I should treat her like a child?" She heard Mustang ask.

"No," Kararu heard Riza say, "but she still needs to rest and-"

"Riza!" Mustang interrupted her. "Kararu has a right to know that Edward is dead!"

Kararu's breath caught in her throat. Ed was dead…

"It's all right Mustang…" Kararu said, coming into the room. "You don't need to tell me. I already know."

"Kararu…I didn't know you were standing there…" Mustang said.

"It's all right. I would have found out sooner or later. So…he's dead, huh?" Kararu asked, her voice or face showing no emotion and her eyes looked hollow and vacant of any emotion.

"As far as we know." Mustang said. "Kararu, I'm sorry…"

"I get it now." Kararu said.

"What?"

"I get it now. Why I was born."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was born for the amusement of the Fates! You see the he77 they have made out of my life? I'll bet their all just sitting there in their chairs, wherever they are, laughing their freaking butts off at me! I was created to be their little toy that they could make things worse and worse for! You see me? You see my life? It's a living he77! You have no idea what I'm going through, so don't even start Mustang! Both of the men that I loved that have asked me to marry them are now both dead! Dead for good, and they sure as he77 aren't coming back! And Morgan, just shut you're freaking yap! I don't want to hear it right now!" Kararu yelled.

"Kararu, calm down! You're stressing yourself too much!" Al said.

"Stressing myself? Ha! I'd rather be dead! Almost everything that I love is gone! GONE! If there's anyone up there, and you're listening, YOU CAN GO TO HE77!" Kararu yelled up at the ceiling, then Kararu felt her knees give way and she started to fall, Mustang catching her. He knelt down on the ground, putting her on his lap like he would his daughter after she had a bad dream.

"It's okay Kararu." Mustang said. "Just go ahead and cry. No one will blame you." Mustang said. Kararu's shoulders started to shake, then she started to cry. Mustang motioned for the others to leave for the time being. They nodded and walked out the door. Kararu sat there in Mustang's lap for about an hour before Mustang looked down at her and realized that she had cried herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxTwo Days Laterxx**

"Have you seen Kararu?" Mustang asked.

"No." Shikou answered.

"Where is she? Have you talked to her?"

"No. I don't think anyone has, actually." Shikou answered. Mustang ran up to her room to find it empty. He was about to leave when a sheet of paper on the bed caught his eye. It was written in fancy cursive in black ink.

_Mustang,_

_I know you are looking for me, but if you find where I am, don't stop me from doing what I must. I can't go on without Ed or Morgan. Al is devastated, he just doesn't show it. This isn't very formal, but who gives a crud. I'll hopefully be seeing you soon with Ed, Rose and Kari at my side._

_Yours truly,_

_Kararu Rinamino_

"No…" Mustang breathed. He turned it over to see a picture of a building. It looked just like the one near the train station. He flew out the door and down the stairs, running as fast as he could.

He barely heard Shikou yell after him, "Where are you going?" before going out the door. He ran as fast as he could in the night, a rush of adrenaline keeping him from stopping to take a break. He looked out over at the house as it came into sight, then saw a flash of red light.

"No…I didn't make it…" Mustang muttered as he kept on running. He ran into the building, stopping at what he saw. In front of him were Ed, Rose and Kari, all staring at him from their position on the floor in the middle of a transmutation circle drawn in white chalk. Mustang looked past them to see Kararu on the floor, seemingly unconscious. There wasn't any sign of blood or anything of the like.

"Mustang?" Ed whispered.

"Edward! What happened here? Aren't you three supposed to be dead?" Mustang asked.

"Thought we were! But then we woke up to this! You tell us what happened!"

"Edward, it seems that Kararu has been the first alchemist ever to succeed in a human transmutation…and she even brought back three people at once…" Mustang said.

"Is she all right?" Ed asked. Mustang didn't respond as he ran over to her.

"There's no signs of blood, lost limbs, nothing!" Mustang said, picking her up in his arms.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Um…Mr. Mustang?" Mustang turned around to see Rose staring at him, Rose holding onto Kari, who was hugging her mothers leg.

"Rose…Kari…we'll explain everything once we get back to the house. Right now, we need to get back so we can check on Kararu." Mustang said. Ed, Rose and Kari all nodded, then they walked out of the house and back to the Rockbell's estate.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThree Weeks Laterxx**

"She hasn't woken yet? Still?" Al asked Ed as he sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"No, she hasn't." Ed said. "I'll go back to her room so that when she wakes up, I'll be there."

"All right, but you need to get some rest." Shikou said.

"I know, you've told me." Ed said. He walked out of the room, Al and Shikou trailing after him and up to Kararu's room, not wanting to leave him alone. They all walked in, pulling chairs up to the bed Kararu was laying in. She looked so peaceful…yet Ed wanted her to wake up.

Mustang walked into the room and over to Ed, and was about to whisper something in his ear when all eyes fixed on Kararu's bed. The sheets rustled as they saw Kararu's eyes flutter open.

"Kararu!" Ed cried happily.

"Um…hi?" Kararu said, kind of nervously.

"You're awake!" Ed said.

"Yeah, I am. What happened?" Kararu asked, sitting up.

"You brought me, Rose and Kari back to life in a human transmutation three weeks ago. You've been unconscious ever since." Ed explained.

"Huh. Okay…now for the really big questions."

"What are they?"

"Who are you and who am I?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**EdwardElricLover815**

**Pyree**

**Silvermoon15**

**winryrockbell2**

**I Am Better Than All Of You XD**

**beautifly92**

YES! MAN, I AM SO EVIL! I ENDED IT THERE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem…okay now, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 13: Trying to Remember the Forgotten**


	13. Trying to Remember the Forgotten

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 13 and all that jazz. Now read it please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Serim, Kari and Shikou (even though she belongs to a friend).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 13: Trying to Remember the Forgotten**

"Huh. Okay…now for the really big questions." Kararu said.

"What are they?" Ed asked.

"Who are you and who am I?" Kararu asked innocently.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Who are you and who am I?" Kararu repeated. "What's your name?"

"Ed…Edward Elric…You…you don't remember me?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Kararu said, then seemed to recognize the tone in his voice. "Should I?"

"Yes." Ed muttered, averting his eyes as he stood up. "Mustang…I'll go get the doctor and tell him she's awake…"

"Edward…" Mustang said, standing up to follow him, turning back to Kararu and the other two, then motioned to them to talk to her until he got back. "Edward!" Mustang said, turning around to see Ed almost at the door. He ran over to Ed, grabbing his arm before he went out the door. Ed turned around, but still hid his eyes as Mustang whispered, "Edward! Will you stop for just a moment and listen to me?"

"What? So you can just tell me something that I already know?" Ed whispered.

"No. I was just going to tell you that it's my fault that Kararu is like this. I should have stopped her when she left…I should have kept an eye on her…"

"Mustang, you know that there was nothing you could have done. You know that once she gets her mind set on something, she won't give it up."

"You're right…Still, I'm sorry…" Mustang said. Ed looked up, Mustang seeing tears in his eyes. He gave Mustang a watery smile.

"Thanks." Ed said, then walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's wrong with her?" Ed asked the doctor.

"It seems that she has amnesia." The doctor replied.

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"You could present her with people or objects that she would know. Let her touch and feel them, and in time she should remember."

"All right. Thank you doctor." Ed said, then walked him to the door. Ed walked back up to Kararu's room and knocked. They had already told Kararu who everyone was, but she couldn't remember anyone, or anything. They had to tell her what her name was because she didn't even remember that.

"Kararu? Are you in there?" Ed asked.

"Just a moment Edward!" Kararu yelled through the door, then he heard her yell, "Shoot! I can't find a shirt!"

"Your shirts are in the top drawer on the left!' Ed yelled.

"Oh…thanks!" Kararu yelled back. Ed heard the rustle of fabric, then a muffled, "Come in!"

Ed walked in. "Hey. How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts. Thanks for asking though." Kararu said, smiling.

"Hey, Kararu, I'll show you where the kitchen is, in case you're hungry." Ed said, coming over to her and offering her his hand.

"Thanks." Kararu said, smiled, then reached out and took his hand. She suddenly felt something in her head click.

_Kararu looked around, but had to dodge when someone dove at her with what looked like a knife. But she soon realized that it was automail, simply turned into a blade. She looked at the face of her attacker. "**EDWARD**?" She thought as she dodged another attack._

Then, she was back in reality. She looked at Ed in horror as she pulled her hand away from his. "You monster!" Kararu said, backing away from him and towards the door.

"What? What's wrong Kararu?" Ed asked, wondering what was going on.

"You know what's wrong! You're just trying to get me to trust you now that I've forgotten everything!" Kararu yelled.

"What? Kararu, what are you talking about?" Ed asked, taken aback.

"You tried to kill me! Don't try to deny it!" Kararu yelled.

"What? Kararu, I would never try to kill you!" Ed said.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Kararu yelled, then opened the door and ran out of it. She ran down the stairs and made it to the front door when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Kararu, where are you going?" She heard the voice of Mustang ask as she struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" Kararu said.

"No! Kararu, you have to stay here!" Mustang yelled at her, having to tighten his grip even more. She was a whole lot stronger than he first thought.

"LET ME GO!" Kararu yelled. When Mustang didn't oblige, she put out her right hand and snapped, then put the hand on one of his arms. Mustang tried as hard as he could not to let go, but it felt like his arm was on fire. He finally let her go, and she ran to the door, wrenched it open and ran out.

"Mustang!" Ed yelled, running down the stairs to see him standing there, cradling his arm.

"Edward…She's gone! She ran out! I tried to stop her but-" Mustang said.

"What happened to your arm?" Ed asked, looking down at his left arm to see it smoking.

"She…she burned me…somehow…" Mustang said. "Well, she didn't forget how to do alchemy, that's a fact…ow…what happened?"

"I think she remembered something…like me and her at the SA test when we were fighting or another time when we were fighting, because we were just standing there, talking and laughing, and I grabbed her hand to lead her down to the kitchen in case she was hungry, and then a moment later, she ripped her hand away from mine, called me a monster, then started yelling things that didn't make sense."

"Like what?"

"Saying that I tried to kill her."

"But that ridiculous!"

"That's almost what I said."

"We should gather the others and see if we can find her. WOLF!" Mustang yelled. Shikou came running in.

"Yes sir?"

"Change into a wolf and go up to Kararu's room and catch her scent."

"Why?"

"She ran away. We need to find her as soon as possible before something happens. While you do that, we'll work on finding the others." Mustang said. Shikou nodded, clapped her hands, put them on herself, changed into a wolf, then she ran up the stairs and disappeared.

"I just hope we can find her before anything bad happens…" Ed muttered as he ran off to find Al and Rose.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_I have to get away from that place!"_ Kararu thought as she ran. She continued to run until she was in the middle of a small town. She stopped next to a car, then grabbed it for support. **BIG** mistake…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed was running as fast as he could, looking for Kararu as he ran. He heard a growl behind him and he stopped. He turned around to see a wolf running towards him. When it reached him, it changed into Shikou.

"Ed…" Shikou gasped, bending over to put her hands on her knees as she tried as hard as she could to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Ed asked frantically. "Is it Kararu? Is she all right?"

"I…I don't…know…" Shikou said, gasping with each pause. "I saw her…running…she was crying…I tried to…catch her but…she ran…to fast…"

"Where was she running?"

"She was…running to the…cemetery…" Shikou gasped. "I'll show…you there…"

"Can you?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, let's go!" Ed said. Shikou turned back into a wolf and started to run, Ed following her. They ran until the reached the edge of the cemetery, then Shikou fell back. Ed turned to find that she wasn't following. "Shikou? You okay?" Ed asked the wolf. The wolf nodded its head, and motioned with its paw for him to continue to run. "I'll see you soon." Ed said, then ran off into the cemetery.

Finally, he saw a girl kneeling down in front of a gravestone. He ran closer to see that it was Kararu. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at the graves in front of her. Ed walked over to the gravestones. The first one said:

**Arlic Morgan Elric**

**1913 – 1933**

**He was a great brother, and a loving friend.**

**Brigadier General, The Air Alchemist**

**Made with love from Ed and Kararu**

Ed then looked at the second one, shocked at what he saw. It said:

**Challan Ray Rinamino**

**1907 – 1925**

**Loving big brother**

**Made with much love from little Sissy Kararu**

"Kararu…" Ed said.

"Stay away from me!" Kararu snarled.

"Kararu." Ed said, trying to convince her to listen to him.

"So…Morgan's dead…" Kararu said.

"You remember him?" Ed asked, surprised.

"Kinda. I was in town and I touched a car, and I remember him proposing to me, the car crash and the funeral." Kararu said. "And this grave next to it…I'm guessing that was my brother, huh?" Kararu asked.

"I didn't know you used to live in Risembool."

"Neither did I." Kararu said, then reached forward and traced her fingers over the letters of her brother's name. Then she reached down, bringing her left hand to run over the bare back of her right hand. Then, she froze.

"Kararu? You okay?" Ed asked. Then, a second later, she looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Y-you knew about my past! Didn't you?" Kararu yelled at him as she started to back away from him.

"What?"

"My past! You knew, didn't you? You knew about my past life!"

"What? Kararu, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You liar! You knew that I killed countless people! You knew that my soul was put under a spell and put in the womb of my mother! YOU KNEW I WAS A DEMON IN MY PAST LIFE, DIDN'T YOU?" Kararu screamed as tears started to stream down her face at a steady pace.

"What? Kararu, I still don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar!"

"Kararu, just calm down!"

"No! I will NOT calm down! I don't remember who you are, I don't remember who anyone else is…I don't even remember myself!"

"Kararu, listen to me!" Ed said, then ran over and grabbed her hand before she could react. Then, she froze again. A few seconds later, she blinked and looked at Ed.

When she spoke, her voice was soft, gentle and in a whisper. "Ed?"

"Kararu? You remember me?" Ed asked hopefully, hoping that she knew who she was…and how much they loved each other.

"A little…"

"What do you remember?

"We were at some kind of a ball…and I…remember dancing with you…then meeting Morgan…but that's it." Kararu said. "Ed…I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have until I was sure who you were."

"It's all right. Come on, we'd better get back. Everyone's searching frantically for you, even Pinako. We can come back with flowers for the graves tomorrow, okay?" Ed asked.

"All right." Kararu said, smiling, her hand still in his. The two started to walk back down the path, and met a wolf at the entrance to the cemetery. The wolf scared Kararu at first, but then came over and licked her hand and Ed told her it was Shikou, and she calmed down. Once they had gotten back, everyone rejoiced at having Kararu back. Kararu pulled Mustang over to the side for a moment.

"Um…Mustang, right?" Kararu asked.

"Yeah. That's right."

"I want to apologize for burning you…" Kararu said, noticing his bandaged arm.

"It's all right. If I were you, in the same state, I would have done the same thing." Mustang said reassuringly. "Go on, Pinako's fixing dinner. Whey don't you help her? That is, if you remember how to cook." Mustang said, grinning. Kararu nodded, then walked off to the kitchen.

"So…what does she remember about you?" Shikou asked once she and Ed were out of earshot of everyone.

"No much. She just remembers our SA fight, and me bringing her to the ball. She also remembers Morgan proposing to her, the car crash and the funeral. That's about it." Ed told her. "Morgan must not be with her right now, because she would have knocked some sense into that soul of hers if he had been in there."

"I just hope she's okay…" Shikou said.

"Me too…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThat Night, After Supperxx**

"So, Kararu went to bed?" Mustang asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah. She was tired. I'll be sleeping in Winry's old bedroom tonight since Kararu doesn't remember who I am." Ed said.

"All right. You sure she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Ed said with a smile. "I'll go turn in for the night, all right?" Ed asked.

"All right. I'll come get you if anything happens." Mustang said, waving after Ed. Ed nodded, then walked to Winry's room and shut the door behind him. He changed into his PJ's, and was under the covers in the bed when he heard something that made his heart stop.

He heard a window shatter and a bloodcurdling scream that made his blood run cold and his body go numb. "KARARU!" Ed yelled as he jumped out of bed. He ran out of the room and down the hall and tore open Kararu's door to see nothing wrong, save for the shattered glass all over the floor, but he couldn't see her bed. He ran in farther to see something that made his heart stop for a few beats.

"KARARU!" Ed yelled, then ran over to the bed, where there was a fresh pool of blood seeping into the white sheets, the crimson liquid covering the girl he loved. "NO!" Ed yelled. He ran over to her, and she seemed to be awake.

"Ed…ward…a…a guy...came in…I…I burned him…but he…he stabbed me…it hurts…" Kararu groaned, her face twisted in pain as her arms clutched her stomach.

"Don't worry Kararu. It'll be okay. We'll get you to a hospital and get you fixed up right away!" Ed said. Kararu smiled weakly up at him.

"I know…you will…" Kararu muttered, then she slipped into unconsciousness from blood loss. Ed quickly pulled the bloodstained sheets off of her and turned around to see Mustang and Shikou run in.

"Edward, what hap-oh my gosh…" Mustang said as he saw what had happened to Kararu.

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Ed said.

"Right. I'll transform into a wolf and bring you there!" Shikou said, then turned into a wolf, and motioned with her tail for them to jump onto her back. Mustang and Ed with an unconscious Kararu in his arms got on quickly, and Shikou took off out the door, down the stairs and out the front door without a backwards glance.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed, Mustang and Shikou sat dejectedly in the waiting room, trying, and failing, to wait patiently for the doctors to come and give them news. They had brought Kararu in two hours before, and they still didn't have anyone come and tell them how she was doing.

Finally, a doctor came into the waiting room, Shikou running over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, then growled, "Is she all right? And if she isn't, we want the truth, and nothing but the truth, got it?"

"All right, I'll tell you all we know." The doctor said, holding up his hands as a sign of giving up. Ed came over and pulled Shikou off of the doctor and held her shoulder until she visibly calmed down. "Now, she was stabbed in her midsection. They missed all vital organs, though there is a tremendous amount of internal bleeding, and we'll have to keep her here until we're sure she's okay. And…there's one other thing…"

"What?" Ed asked.

"It seems that whatever she was stabbed with had…" The doctor said, then trailed off.

"What?" Ed, Shikou and Mustang all asked angrily, wanting the truth that instant.

"She was stabbed with something that had poison on it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**MustangAllTheWay624**

**AngelOfTheRain**

**EdwardElricLover815**

**I Am Better Than All Of You XD**

**Silvermoon15**

**beautifly92**

**winryrockbell2**

Wow! Seven reviews in ONE DAY! Man, that has got to beat my old record, which was three reviews in one day! Thanks guys! You all get FIVE platters of cookies, any flavor you choose!

Now…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, I am so evil! Leaving you on such a cliffie like that! Man…you have all got to hate me now! I hope you all liked it, and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for all the reviews guys!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 14: When the Demons Are Gone**


	14. When the Demons Are Gone

Yo! Welcome back and yadda, yadda, yadda. Okay, for once, I have something to say! I would like to tell everyone who hadn't noticed that when I first put up the thirteenth chapter, I wrote the wrong chapter title for chapter fourteen on the 'Join me next time' part. It was actually supposed to be 'When the Demons Are Gone', not 'When All Hope is Lost', okay? Well, I'll let you guys read it! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Kari, Serim and Shikou (even though she belongs to a friend).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 14: When the Demons Are Gone**

"It seems that whatever she was stabbed with had…" The doctor said, then trailed off.

"What?" Ed, Shikou and Mustang all asked angrily, wanting the truth that instant.

"She was stabbed with something that had poison on it." The doctor said.

"No…" Ed breathed.

"You can go in and see her." The doctor said. The three nodded, then followed him to the outside of a room that had the door closed. "And we've searched all the antidotes for poison that we have here at the hospital and we don't have one." The doctor said. Shikou heard this and then turned around angrily, and punched him in the face, then walked to the door with Ed and Mustang, dusting her hands off vigorously. Ed opened the door, and walked inside, not yet looking at Kararu. Once the other two were inside, Ed looked. The site made tears come into his eyes.

Shikou pulled Ed into a hug, stroking his back as he cried into her shoulder since he was shorter, but knowing that she couldn't do a better job at calming him down than Kararu could. Mustang shut the door quietly after Ed was pulled into the hug, then looked over at Kararu.

She wasn't wearing a shirt, rather bandages that covered her chest and went all the way down to her waist. Even though the bandages were fresh, a few drops of blood were already starting to show through the thick bandage. She looked a little flushed, and she was breathing more heavily than usual, but the beeping of the heart meter meant that her heart was still working at a normal, steady pace.

Finally, Ed turned to Kararu and made his way over to her bed. He picked up her right hand and stroked it lovingly. "Hey 'Raru…you awake?" Ed asked. Slowly, the sheets shifted and Kararu opened her eyes.

"Ed?" Kararu whispered.

"Yeah 'Raru. It's me. How are you feeling?" Ed asked.

"Like…" Kararu said, but was cut off when she grimaced, her left hand reaching over to clutch her stomach as Kararu doubled over in the bed. Amazingly enough, the blood didn't start coming through the bandage again at a steady pace. She coughed, a drop of blood falling on the sheets. "What's happening to me?"

"You've been poisoned." Ed said.

"Perfect…" Kararu groaned, then grimaced again. She let her right hand fall off the bed slightly, and she felt something wet touch it. She looked over to see a wolf licking her hand comfortingly. Kararu gave a small, weak smile to the wolf as she seemed to grin back at her. The wolf climbed up on the bed silently and snuggled up next to Kararu's legs, resting her chin on top of Kararu's legs, keeping Kararu comfortable.

"Thanks Shikou…" Kararu said.

"_No problem."_ Kararu heard the wolf say. Kararu looked at the wolf strangely.

"_You…I can understand you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I can understand what your saying!"_

"Kararu? Shikou? You two okay?" Ed asked. The wolf lifted her head, and looked at Ed, then nodded at him, and turned to give Kararu a strange look before putting her head back down.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kararu said. Ed and Mustang both pulled up a chair and told Kararu to try and get some sleep. A few minutes later, she fell into a doze, the wolf doing the same, Ed and Mustang trying, and failing, to get a bit of sleep themselves. Every once in a while, Kararu would gasp in pain in her sleep, Ed and Mustang's heads shooting up to look at her with concern.

About three hours later, Kararu stirred slightly and opened her eyes, only to close them and grimace again. The wolf jumped down off of the bed and stretched, then just sat there for a second. Kararu watched as the wolf turned to her with wide, horror filled eyes.

"What's wrong Shikou?" Ed asked, looking strangely at the wolf.

"She says that she…" Kararu said, but her voice got to quiet for them to hear

"What?" Ed asked.

"She says that she can't…that she can't change back…she doesn't know…why…" Kararu said.

"What? How can you understand what she's saying?" Mustang asked.

"I guess you two haven't noticed." Kararu said, then sat up. "Ed, help me stand…" Ed reached out a hand and Kararu grabbed it, then he slowly helped her out from under the sheets to stand, Ed supporting her. Both Ed and Mustang gasped as the realized that Kararu now had two midnight black tails.

"I'm…turning to my demon side…" Kararu muttered. "The poison must be making me turn demon. I can't change back into my human form, and I don't know why. I must have had some poison on my hand when Shikou licked it, so she's been poisoned, but for some reason, she isn't feeling the pain I am…" Kararu said, then sank back down onto the bed.

"Kararu? You okay?" Ed asked, and almost gasped when Kararu looked up at him and he saw that her gaze was no longer cinnamon, but crimson.

"No, Ed. I'm not." Kararu said as she laid back down. "Ed…tell me about what's happened since I met you. I don't remember."

"Okay…I met you four years ago at a place called Laboratory Four, and that's where it all started…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxFour Hours Laterxx**

"So…she _finally_ fell asleep, did she?" Mustang asked Ed as he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Yeah. Shikou fell asleep about two and a half hours ago on Kararu's feet, but Kararu just now fell asleep." Ed answered.

"Did you tell her about you asking her to marry you in your little 'tale'?" Mustang asked.

"No. I have a feeling that she'll remember." Ed said.

"I hope she does…"

"I wish the same…"

"Edward, you need to eat something sometime." Mustang said. "Come on, I'll buy."

"Okay." Ed said. "I'll call Al and tell him to watch over the girls while they sleep."

"All right, I'll wait for you at the entrance. Five minutes?"

"Five minutes."

The two departed their separate ways; Mustang going to the entrance to wait while Ed went to call Al.

Five minutes later Ed and Mustang walked out of the hospital, telling the clerk to only let Al in. Mustang brought Ed to a common restaurant, just to get them something to eat…mostly Ed, who hadn't eaten at all. Mustang had just convinced Ed to finish his hamburger when the bartender said loudly, "Is there a Mr. Edward Elric here?"

"Yeah, right here." Ed said. "Why?"

"Someone's on the phone for you…An Alphonse Elric…it sounds urgent." The bartender said. Ed and Mustang looked at each other, then both dashed to the front, Ed making it there first. The bartender handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Ed asked.

"Brother…" The voice of Al said.

"What is it Al? What's wrong?"

"Kararu and Shikou…They're gone!" Al said. Ed's heart sank. Kararu and Shikou were dead?

"You mean…gone…as in they're dead?" Ed asked. Mustang looked at him in alarm.

"No, no, not dead," Al said, and a relieved look came onto Ed's face, then Al continued, "they're just plain gone! I walked in and no one was there! There was still the IV and heart meter, but that's about it! They were gone! I asked the clerk, and she saw no one leave or go into the room!"

"We'll be right there!" Ed said, then put the phone back on the counter and he dashed for the door, Mustang right behind him.

"Edward, what's the matter? What's going on?" Mustang asked as they started to run back to the hospital.

"Al walked in and Kararu and Shikou were gone. No one saw them leave and no one went inside. He said that the IV and heart meter are still there, but Kararu is gone." Ed explained as they ran. "I hope they're all right…with that poison in Kararu, there's no telling what she'll do. At least she has Shikou with her…if I ever find out if someone took Kararu, I will personally see to it that they can't move for the next five years!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Kararu, you all right?"_ Shikou asked. Kararu turned her crimson gaze to the wolf that was walking next to her in the shade of the forest.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"Kararu said, yet she was sweating and felt cold at the same time.

"_Here, ride on my back. You've got a terrible fever and you're too weak to walk."_ Shikou said, and motioned with her tail for Kararu to get on. Shikou laid down on the ground to Kararu could sit instead of climb up. _"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital?"_

"I'm sure…we have to find an antidote for the poison…there's no telling what these people here will do when they see two demons on the loose." Kararu said as Shikou stood up and started to move forward in the forest again.

"_Won't Ed worry about you?"_ Shikou asked.

"I don't know…I'm not sure if I can even trust him yet…it seemed like he was leaving something out of the tale of the past…something really important…"

"_Oh."_ Shikou said, then thought, **_"Uh huh."_**

"And we still need to find an antidote for this poison…without it…I'm surely going to die…"

"_No, don't say that. You won't die."_

"Shikou, look at me. How'm I supposed to live like this?"

_"I don't know, but you're NOT going to die!"_

"Shikou, listen to me. I'm not in the mood to argue, or the condition for that matter."

_"All right, fine…"_

"I'm just gonna…close my eyes for a minute…" Kararu said, then fell over on Shikou, her head using the wolf's neck as a pillow, and she was asleep in an instant.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, you're saying that Kararu and Shikou just vanished into then air. Riiiiiiiight." Al said.

"No, that's not what we're saying. We just haven't had time to figure out what happened yet." Mustang said, then looked over at Ed, who was inspecting every inch of the room. "Edward?"

"We forgot to check and make sure the windows were locked." Ed said, inspecting the window he was standing at.

"Oh, great…" Mustang muttered. "So, they could be anywhere by now."

"They could be." Al said with a sigh. "Brother, are you going to go after them?"

"No."

"Why?" Mustang asked.

"Because." Ed said. "Shikou is with Kararu. If I know Shikou at all, she would bring Kararu back safely. If someone took them…we'll just hope that they can get away from them safely. You know that once Kararu sets her mind to something, even after she's forgotten everything, you won't be able to stop her. So if this is all some crazy scheme of hers to get an antidote for the poison, which I'm sure it is, we can't stop her."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Day Laterxx**

"_Kararu, wake up."_

Kararu stirred slightly at the voice. She opened her eyes to look sleepily, queasily at the wolf that was beside her. "Huh?"

"_You need to wake up and eat."_ Shikou said. _"Your fevers gotten worse and you've started coughing up blood on your sleep."_ Kararu groaned.

"I could'a told you the first part…from my perspective, it's kinda easy to tell…" Kararu muttered as she sat up. "Where are we?"

"_We passed East City an hour ago. I went and stole a bit of food for you and I ate while I was there. You've been unconscious for a day. I stopped for the night, then started out again this morning."_

"What time is it?" Kararu asked, slowly reaching for the bundle that the wolf had indicated with her tail that she take.

"_About five in the afternoon."_

"Hmm…"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking."

_"Are you sure you don't want to turn back?"_

"Positive."

_"But Kararu, you're sick and with that stab wound…"_

"Shikou, you know that the wound won't heal because," Kararu said, stopping to grimace in pain, "of the poison."

"_All right, fine."_ Shikou said with a sigh.

Kararu looked down at the bundle, which she had yet to open. "So, whatcha get me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed was walking around the town, trying to get his mind off of things, though it would only keep going back to how Kararu was and where she and Shikou were. He bumped into a man.

"Oh, excuse me…" Ed said, looking at the man. He was clutching his arm. "Are you all right?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." The man said grudgingly, then took his hand off of his arm. Ed then saw a sickening burn mark. He then gasped in realization, remembering that Kararu told him that she had burned the man that had stabbed her.

"You…!" Ed said, then dove at the man, who jumped to the side. The man started to run, Ed running after him. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled, and when he didn't stop, Ed yelled, "STATE ALCHEMIST EDWARD ELRIC! STOP RIGHT NOW!" The man still didn't stop, but ran into an alley. Ed ran in after him, only to find he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxFour Days Laterxx**

"_Kararu, wake up! Kararu!"_ The wolf said frantically as she tried to wake up the sleeping demon by nudging her with her nose.

"Huh? Oh, Shikou…" Kararu said as she jerked awake.

"_Just perfect…you've been unconscious for a few days. I thought I'd lost you…I think you're getting delusional, too. You were muttering tings in your sleep."_

"I…I know now…I know how to…cure the poison…" Kararu muttered.

"_What?"_ Shikou asked_. "How do you cure it?"_

"Did you know that Mustang is actually a horse? Heh heh, it's kinda funny once you think about it…"

"_Kararu, I'm to take you back."_

"The cat fell on its head, did you see?"

"_Kararu, I'm going to take good care of you. Don't worry."_

Kararu's face turned from funny to disbelief in an instant. "Oh, great, now I'm screwed…" Kararu then fell over on the wolf in a laying position, like she had before.

"_That's it! I won't just let you go on like this! I'm taking you back, whether you like it or not!"_ Shikou said. Kararu muttered something, but it was too muffled by her fur to make it out. _"Don't worry Kararu."_ Shikou said, feeling Kararu's full weight fall on her, letting her know that she had fallen unconscious again. _"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll get you back to Ed and everything will be okay."_ Shikou said, then took off running in the direction that she knew Risembool to be in. "_Just hang on a little longer…please…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed had been out all day, talking to everyone to see if they had seen a wolf or Kararu, or a man with a burn mark on his arm, but each time he asked, all he got was a weird look. He was sitting there in a chair trying to read a book, Al and Mustang doing the same. He was forcing himself to read each word when a shadow fell over the book. He looked up to see a demon Kararu standing there.

"Kararu?" Ed whispered.

"Edward." Kararu said, then she was gone.

"No, don't go!" Ed yelled, startling both Mustang and Al.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Mustang asked, putting down his book.

"Who don't you want to go?" Al asked.

"It's fine…I was just imagining things is all…" Ed said, then thought, _"I must be loosing my mind…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxTwo Days Laterxx**

The rain pounded against the window of the Rockbell household as the people's moods inside mirrored the weather. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled almost immediately after, though no one made a move. The one who looked worse out of them was Ed. He hadn't slept or eaten in days, the result of worrying about Kararu. Riza had long gone home to take care of Serim.

"It's been a week since they left the hospital…" Mustang said, breaking the silence and tension in the room. Rose and Kari were sitting in a chair, Kari fast asleep on Rose's lap, Al sitting in the chair next to them.

"I'm starting to think that they aren't coming back." Pinako stated.

"But they have to come back! They just have to!" Ed said.

"Edward, face the facts, they-" Mustang said, but was cut off by the look on Ed's face. "Edward?"

"Shh!" Ed said. Mustang shut up and everyone in the room got quiet, listening for any sign of a sound outside other than the pouring rain and the cracking of thunder. Then suddenly, he heard a howl. He looked at Ed, who shot up and ran to the door, flinging it open. Ed sat there; watching as a large creature with something on it's back was running towards the door.

When it was two yards away, Ed moved out of the way to let it enter. It ran inside, then the creature collapsed onto the floor. Ed ran over to see that that it was Shikou. In her wolf form, of course, and on her back…was an unconscious Kararu. Her hair was dripping wet, she was flushed, and sweating, Ed could see. Her tail and ears were sopping wet, and blood had seeped the bandages she had around her stomach and had bleed through to soak her shirt.

"Kararu!" Ed said, reaching over to her and pulled her off of the panting wolf, who looked totally exhaughsted. When he had gotten her on the floor, her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward…" Kararu muttered.

"Yes, it's me Kararu." Ed said.

"Shikou…she ran…for two full days…trying to get me…back here…" Kararu muttered.

"Kararu don't speak!" Ed said.

"No…I have to…tell you…what the…antidote for the…poison is…"

"What is it?"

"You have to…get the…" Kararu said, then stopped when Ed started to stroke her right hand. She then looked up at Ed. For a moment, Ed felt like he was looking into her soul, and he could see that little light of love he always saw in her eyes when she looked at him before she forgot her memory. Then he realized that she remember who he was and how much she loved him. When she spoke, it proved it. "Ed…I…love you…so…much…" Kararu said, then her head fell down to the floor as she fell unconscious once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**Recka Star**

**I Am Better Than All Of You XD**

**EdwardElricLover815**

**Pyree**

**beautifly92**

**AngelOfTheRain**

**winryrockbell2**

**MustangAllTheWay614**

**Silvermoon15**

WOW! NINE REVIEWS! (-throws party-) Okay, for everyone who reviewed, you get FIFTY PLATTERS OF COOKIES TO KEEP YOU OCCUPIED UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! Ahem…now…

I AM SO EVIL! HAH, I KNOW I AM! And…Kararu remembered who Ed was!…but then she passed out…and now it's going to get all dramatic, right? Heh heh, if only you knew what I had planned! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll update as soon as I can, okay?

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 15: When All Hope Is Lost**


	15. When All Hope Is Lost

Welcome back and blah, yadda, blah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Serim, Kari and Shikou (who belongs to a friend).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 15: When All Hope Is Lost**

For a moment, Ed felt like he was looking into her soul, and he could see that little light of love he always saw in her eyes when she looked at him before she forgot her memory. Then he realized that she remember who he was and how much she loved him. When she spoke, it proved it.

"Ed…I…love you…so…much…" Kararu said in a whisper, then her head fell down to the floor as she fell unconscious once more. Everyone had run to stand in the doorway to watch the two. Rose ran over and shut the door to keep any more rain from flying in as Mustang rain over to Ed and Kararu while Al ran over to the panting Shikou.

"Edward, is she all right?" Mustang asked. He put a hand up to her forehead, only to reel it back quickly when he felt the heat off of her without even touching her.

"I…I don't know…Mustang…she…she remembered me…" Ed murmured.

"What?" Mustang asked.

"She…she remembered who I was…right before she passed out…she said…she loved me…" Ed said. Ed looked up at Mustang to show him a pair of wide, terror and tear filled eyes. "Wh-what are we going to do Mustang? It's been a week…the poison will surely kill her!"

"Don't worry Ed. I'm sure that everything will be okay." Mustang said reassuringly, then there was a knock on the door. Pinako walked over to it, opening it to reveal someone they hadn't seen in a while.

"Ed…I came as fast as I could when I got your note…I had to make sure that Fletcher was okay and…oh my god, what happened?" The man said, looking from Mustang, Ed and the unconscious form of Kararu to the wolf and Al, then to Rose, Kari and Pinako. "Kararu!"

"Russell…what I didn't tell you in the letter was that Kararu had been poisoned, Shikou as well, they turned to their demon sides, then they ran away to, I think, find a cure for the poison and-" Ed said, then stopped and turned to the wolf when he heard a small whine come from her.

"She says yes…I think yes that it was for a cure." Russell said.

"Can you understand demon language too, Russell?" Ed asked as Russell came running over to look at Kararu.

"No. I've just lived with her for long enough that I know what she's saying. She had been stationed in Xenotime for quite a while. I learned to understand her. I only know some things, not everything." Russell said as he knelt down next to Ed.

"Oh." Ed said, standing up. "We…we need to dry her off before she gets even sicker than she is…"

"Right…uh, Kari, be a sweetie and go get as many towels and bandages as you can find and bring them up to Kararu's bedroom, okay?" Rose asked her daughter. Kari nodded, glad that she could help her second mother figure (Kararu, of course), and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Let's get her up to her room." Mustang said. They were about to pick her up when Shikou, who was still panting, walked over to Kararu and knelt down for them to put her on her back. They didn't want to argue with her, so the put her on and followed the wolf up the stairs and up to Kararu's bedroom where they took her off and put her on the bed. The wolf then went and laid down out of the way to try and get some sleep.

"Thank you so much Kari." Rose said as she took the towels and bandages from the girl when she came running in.

"Your welcome Momma." Kari said.

"Now, Kari, why don't you go feed Den?" Rose asked. Kari understood that she needed to be out of the way, and nodded before walking out. "All right, Ed, I need you to take off her shirt so we can start cleaning the wound, and Mustang, get a towel and start to wring her hair out gently."

Ed and Mustang went to their tasks without question. "Pinako, go get some hot water and a clean cloth. Al, I need you to go get some pain medicine and-"

"Don't do that." They all turned to Russell when he said that.

"Why?" Rose asked, confused.

"Poison reacts with pain medicine. Makes it even more painful." Russell said.

"Oh…" Rose said. "Then…I guess just go help Pinako get hot water. Russell, get over here and help me and Ed clean the wound."

Russell ran over while Pinako and Al ran out of the room. Ed and Rose gently peeled off the soaking wet shirt, and Russell quickly started to unravel the blood-soaked bandages and had to look away as he saw the wound.

"Oh my go-" Ed said when he saw it, but Rose started to clean it and shoved a swab into his hand before he could say any more.

"Let's get to work…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Morningxx**

"Here Ed, drink this. It'll wake you up." Rose said, pushing a fresh cup of coffee under his nose at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Thanks…" Ed said, yawning for the thousandth time in the past five minutes. After they had cleaned Kararu's wound and wrapped it again, Ed fell asleep at the end of her bed, and had just woken up. "Rose…" Ed said as she walked back over to the kitchen counter.

"Yes Ed?"

"Kararu…will she be okay?" Ed asked.

"She will be." Rose smiled.

"Rose…she remembered me…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…just before she passed out again after they got back last night…what can I do?"

"Wait and hope." Was all that Rose could say.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, Edward, I've just gotten off of the phone with Sciezka." Ed looked up from staring at the lines of the wood on the table to look up at Mustang, who was just walking in. "She said that she'll bring as many books on poison antidotes and the like from the Central library as soon as possible. She should be here by ten tonight."

"All right." Ed said.

"Edward…you have to take care of yourself. Look at you, you haven't eaten in days." Mustang said, coming over to him to place a hand gently on his shoulder.

"So?" Ed asked.

"You need to take care of yourself so you'll be okay when Kararu wakes up."

"If she ever does wake up."

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Edward, you need to eat."

"NO."

Mustang sighed. "Rose!" Mustang called. Rose walked in a moment later.

"Yes Mustang?" Rose asked.

"Would you fix Edward something to eat?" Mustang asked.

"Sure. What would you like?" Rose asked.

Ed glared at Mustang, then sighed. "I'll take a ham sandwich."

"All right." Rose said happily, then walked over to the kitchen counter to make the food.

"I hate you." Ed muttered to Mustang.

"You say that now…but you'll thank me one day." Mustang said with an honest grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxSeven Hours Laterxx**

"Okay, Sciezka, thanks so much for coming so quickly on such short notice." Rose said as she held the door open for the mousy girl with boxes and boxes of books in her arms.

"No problem. Anything to help Edward and everyone." Sciezka replied as Kari ran over and grabbed a box to help Sciezka carry it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Miss Sciezka." Kari said happily.

"Where's Edward?" Sciezka asked after she had safely deposited the boxes next to the wall. Rose sighed. "What's wrong?"

"He's just gotten to sleep. We've been coaxing him to try and eat or sleep, but he almost threw up the sandwich he ate earlier, and he only ate half of that. Finally, Pinako took pity on the poor boy and snuck a small amount of sleeping medicine in his coffee. He fell asleep just a few minutes before you arrived." Rose explained.

"Poor guy…" Sciezka said. "Where's Kararu?"

"Upstairs. She's gotten even worse since she and Shikou came back to us last night."

"Where's Shikou?" Sciezka asked, but before Rose could answer, a small bark came from behind Sciezka, making her jump. She whipped around to see a wolf. "Oh, Shikou…why don't you turn human so I can talk to you that way?" The wolf looked up at her with an apologetic look. "What's wrong?"

"She somehow got poisoned as well, so now she can't turn back human. At least…that's what Kararu said before she and Shikou ran away." Rose answered as Sciezka reached down to scratch the wolf behind the ears.

"Oh…" Sciezka said. "Okay, so should we get started?"

"Sure, I'll go get Al, Pinako, Russell and Mustang." Rose said. "I guess we should get our search started…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Dayxx**

"WHO THE HELL PUT SLEEPING MEDICINE IN MY COFFEE?"

"Oh no…" Rose muttered. Pinako smirked. The wolf looked up at Mustang with a glint in her eye as Sciezka looked around at the faces of the others, jumping when she heard a stomp a few rooms over.

"Should someone go tell him to quiet down?" Al asked as he turned the page on a book.

"No. Let him blow off the stress." Mustang answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The front door opened and all looked up to see Russell standing there. "So, are we any closer at all?" Russell asked as he walked in with groceries he had gone out to buy.

"No. Nothing. Not even a glimmer or hope." Mustang said.

"All hope is lost." Al sighed.

"No, no it's not! We can still find a cure!" Rose said.

"AGAIN, I ASK WHO THE HELL PUT SLEEPING MEDICINE IN MY COFFEE?"

"I see Ed woke up." Russell said.

"Yeah. He's angry." Sciezka answered, turning the page.

"So I hear." Russell said as he walked to the kitchen door to go put the groceries down. He stepped to the side as someone ran past. "Morning Edward."

The boy stopped for a moment, turned to Russell and smiled, said, "Morning Russell," then turned back to Mustang and the others, his smile disappearing as he turned to glare at them. "Who did it?" He asked through gritted teeth. The look on his face only made Pinako smirk more.

"I knew it was you, ya old bat!" Ed yelled pointing at Pinako accusingly, seeing the look on her face. "Why did you do tha-hey, what are you guys doing?" Ed asked, seeing everyone, even little Kari, thumbing through book after book.

"We're looking for a cure for the poison." Mustang said. "Come join us. Saved you a seat." Mustang patted the chair next to him.

"Fine. But I'm not drinking ANYTHING unless I get it myself." Ed said, going over to the chair. "Anyone check on Kararu lately?" Ed asked.

"No. I was about to go up." Sciezka said, putting down her book after marking the page, then stood and walked to the stairs.

"You guys have a lead on where to look yet?" Ed asked as he took the book that Rose offered him.

"No. Not a single one." Al said. A small look of hopelessness came into Ed's face, and no one seemed to notice except for Kari.

"Don't worry Uncle Ed! We'll find one!" Kari said, going over to hug his leg.

"Thanks Kari." Ed said with a smile. His smile diminished when he heard stomps coming down the stairs, and soon an out of breath Sciezka appeared in the doorway.

"ED!" Sciezka yelled, running over to him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ed asked, his eyes widening in fear.

"It's Kararu!" Sciezka gasped out. The next moment, everyone in the room, including the wolf, had gotten up and was heading for the door, Ed already out of it and stomping up the stairs.

Ed ran into Kararu's room, her door already open, and he ran over to the bed. Kararu was sweating severely and her breath was coming in short, harsh gasps. Ed reached a hand over to her forehead, only to whip it back once he felt the heat coming off of her from five inches away.

"What's wrong with her?" Ed asked frantically.

"It's the poison. We have to figure something out quickly!" Rose said. The wolf ears then perked up, and she ran out of the room, no one noticing.

"But what can we do?" Ed asked as he started to visibly shake.

"Kari…go, uh, go get some cold water, as cold as you can get it and a cloth as fast as you can, okay?" Rose asked, turning to Kari. The girl nodded, then ran out as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Ed…"

All eyes shot to the bed.

"Ed…" Kararu murmured again.

"Kararu!" Ed said.

"Ed…the…gate…it's…it's opening…someone's…coming…" Kararu muttered.

"What? Kararu, whatever you do, don't go into the gate!" Ed said, but no more sounds were heard from Kararu, except for her harsh breathing. Ed stared down at her in horror. Then, there was the sound of something bounding around in the hall and they all looked to see the wolf run back in, something in her mouth.

"What do you have Shikou?" Mustang asked, going over to her. He reached over and pulled a book out of her mouth. She barked (okay, I know that wolves don't bark, but just bare with me here…I just needed her to bark this one time) a few times.

"What?" Russell asked, trying as hard as he could to understand her. She barked the same number of times again. "What? Say what?"

She barked, Russell counting how many times she barked.

"One…two…three…four…Page four?" Russell asked, but she shook her head and started again. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…Oh, page forty-eight?" Russell asked. She barked again nodded. Mustang flipped through the pages as fast as he could, noticing that the book was the same one that he had found Kararu's prophecy in. "Thanks Shikou."

"Here it is…page forty-eight…" Mustang said, then ran his finger down the page, skimming each hand-written line. "Okay, Rose, do you know what a 'crater flower' is?"

"Yes, they grow around here if I'm not mistaken."

"Then I need you to go outside and get one. Everyone else, this is what we have to do…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, are you ready?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah." Ed said.

"All right, sit her up. Remember, the book says that if the drinker is unconscious, she'll struggle at first once we make her drink it, but then calm down and the liquid will start fighting the poison. Her fever should be down to a low one by tomorrow morning."

"All right." Ed said, pulling Kararu up into a sitting position. Sciezka handed him a glass, warm by the liquid inside. Ed mentally cringed at the thought of having to drink that himself. He lifted Kararu's head and put the cup to her lips and tilted.

At first, nothing happened, but then Kararu started to move weakly away from him, then she brought her hands up to her face and tried to shove the glass away, but was too weak to do so. She kept on shoving it away until finally she started to swallow it. Once the entire glass was gone, Ed laid her back down.

"Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought…" Ed said.

"Uh, Ed, the book says that the drinker, if unconscious, will-" Mustang said, but was interrupted when Ed started gasping for air as a pair of strong hands wrapped around his throat. Ed looked to see it was Kararu.

"Wha…what're…you…doing…I…can't…breathe!" Ed pushed out, trying to pull her hands off of his neck. A moment later, he felt someone pulling on Kararu's arms, and finally, her hands fell limp and she fell back on the bed. Ed fell to the ground, clutching his neck as he gasped in air. "What…what just…happened?"

"-Become momentarily violent." Mustang finished.

"I can…feel that…" Ed said, rubbing his neck where he already felt bruises forming.

"Come on, we should leave her to sleep and get together the antidote for Shikou." Mustang suggested.

"I'll…stay here with…Kararu…" Ed said as he stood up.

"All right."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Morningxx**

"So, she should wake up any time now, right?" Ed asked Mustang.

"Yes, she should. Her fever has gone down tremendously. You can barely even tell she has one." Mustang said.

"Good." Was all Ed said.

Then, everyone who was in the room, including Sciezka, Russell, Shikou (who was now in her human form, but wouldn't speak to anyone until Kararu was awake), Pinako, Rose, Kari, Al, Ed and Mustang, all looked at the bed when the sheets started to rustle slightly. Then, Kararu muttered, "Ed, I…I can't breathe…"

"Oh Kararu!" Ed said, then reached over and hugged her.

"Now I…really can't…breathe…" Kararu muttered. Ed instantly pulled away from her. "That's better…what…happened?"

"Do…do you remember who I am?" Ed asked.

"Of course I do silly…" Kararu said, then opened her eyes and looked at him with her still crimson gaze, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No…oww, shit that hurts…" Kararu said as she sat up. She looked down at her stomach. "What happened?"

"You brought me, Rose and Kari back a month ago, and were unconscious for three weeks, then when you woke up, you didn't remember who anyone was. Then, you got stabbed and poisoned and you and Shikou ran away to find an antidote for the poison. Shikou brought you back here three nights ago. You almost died last night."

"Oh, just perfect…I almost die once again…I swear, someone up there must hate me." Kararu said, glaring up as she said this. "But…I do remember the gate…seeing it open…and someone was coming through it…I was able to talk to him for a little while, and-" Kararu said, then there was a red flash of light behind everyone. They all turned to see a man standing there, looking around, confused, yet looked up when Ed spoke.

"Y-you!" Ed said, standing up as he pointed angrily at the man. Kararu looked, then recognized the man who she had talked to at the gate.

"Oh, hey Hoenhiem." Kararu greeted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**People who reviewed:**

**I Am Better Than All Of You XD**

**winryrockbell2**

**AngelOfTheRain**

**EdwardElricLover815**

**Recka Star**

**MustangAllTheWay614**

Well, that was chapter 15, I hope you all liked it! Oh, and CLIFFIE! MAN, I AM _SO_ **_GOOD_**! Everyone who reviewed gets…an infinite amount of cookies to keep you occupied until next chapter! Please read and review! Thanks!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 16: When Father Comes**


	16. When Father Comes

Yeah, welcome back, yadda, blah, yadda, blah. Actually…I do have something to say. In my story, Dante is dead (FOR REAL!), all the homunculi are dead (I think…may change mind for later use), Hoenhiem hadn't come back (Al's never met him), and, just so you know…Ed is still kinda short (lol), even though that last piece of evidence wasn't necessary, I just wanted to put that in there for later use. Now, I've kept you long enough, go read please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu, Morgan, Serim, Kari and Shikou (who belongs to a friend).**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 16: When Father Comes**

"Oh, just perfect…I almost die once again…I swear, someone up there must hate me." Kararu said, glaring up as she said this. "But…I do remember the gate…seeing it open…and someone was coming through it…I was able to talk to him for a little while, and-" Kararu said, then there was a red flash of light behind everyone. They all turned to see a man standing there, looking around, confused, yet looked up when Ed spoke.

"Y-you!" Ed said, standing up as he pointed angrily at the man. Kararu looked, then recognized the man who she had talked to at the gate.

"Oh, hey Hoenhiem." Kararu greeted.

"HOENHIEM?" Mustang yelled.

"WHAT?" Russell yelled.

"DAMN IT, STOP YELLING! YOU HURT MY EARS!" Kararu yelled, covering her dog-ears.

"F-Father?" Al gasped/whispered, but Kararu didn't hear him since she was covering her ears.

"Alphonse? Edward?" Hoenhiem said, then was thrown to the ground.

"Ed! Stop!" Kararu yelled at him, pulling the sheets off of her and started to walk over to Hoenhiem. Mustang saw her and ran over, helping her walk since she could walk very well at the moment, then helped her kneel down next to Hoenhiem.

"Hoenhiem, are you all right?" Kararu asked, pulling him up into a sitting position, seeing a bruise start to form on his cheek.

"I…I think so…" Hoenhiem said, bringing a hand up to his head.

"Ed! What the hell did you do that for?" Kararu asked Ed.

"That's my father!" Ed yelled.

"What?" Kararu asked, looking from Ed to Hoenhiem and back to Ed, now noticing the resemblance between the two.

"That bastard left when I was three, and Mom died when I was seven! Al doesn't even remember him! Mom died because he left! If he hadn't left, and he was still here, Mom would still be alive, and none of this would ever have happened!" Ed yelled.

"You mean…you mean you…would be happier if we never met?" Kararu asked, her hand slipping off of Hoenhiem's shoulder to rest on her leg, her eyes downcast and hidden by her bangs.

"No, Kararu, that's not-" Ed said desperately after realizing what he had just said.

"No, I see what you mean. I understand. You only asked me to marry you because you felt sorry for me. I understand now. I'll just be going Edward…" Kararu said as she stood up. Ed knew that when she called him Edward instead of Ed, it was a bad sign…she either was really angry at him, had forgotten who he was…or she was deeply hurt and upset…and he would bet anything right then that it was the third one.

"No, Kararu, don't go! I didn't mean it like that!"

"No Edward, you did. If you didn't mean it like that, then you wouldn't have said it at all. You have to think something before you say it, even if it's just for a split second. If you thought it, which you had to of, then you would have remembered me. Edward, goodbye. I'll be going…" She stood up, her eyes still downcast. She slowly walked out of the room, lightly pushing off Mustang's help with a slight smile. Then, when she was almost out of the door, she stopped.

"Here…" She reached her left hand to her right hand and slipped off the ring that Ed had given her when he proposed, set it lightly on the floor in the doorway, nodded to Ed, then walked out. Mustang nodded to Shikou, who walked out of the room after Kararu.

"Kararu, wait." Shikou said once she caught up to Kararu after the flight of stairs.

"What?" Kararu asked, her eyes hidden as she tried to keep from crying in front of Shikou.

"Ed really didn't mean it that way…"

"No, he did."

"Kararu, do you really think that Ed would say that? In that way of meaning?"

"Maybe. I know for a fact that he just asked me to marry him because he felt sorry for me."

"No, that's not true! He told me that he loved you so much after I had been given the antidote."

"Let me think about it for a while…" Kararu said, then turned and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Shikou asked.

"Out on the porch. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." Kararu said, then walked out the door, closing it behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did she leave?" Ed asked quietly as Shikou walked back in no one had moved since she walked out, except for Rose putting a damp cloth on Hoenhiem's already swelling cheek. Ed had walked to the door and grabbed the ring, which he kept in his hand as he twiddled it back on the bed.

"No."

"Then where is she now?" Russell asked.

"She's thinking things over." Shikou said. A moment later, the door opened and Kararu walked in. "Kararu? That was fast…"

"Yeah. Edward, I've made my decision." Kararu said.

"Decision? What decision?" Ed asked, confused.

"Edward, it's over. You may still love me, but I don't love you any longer."

"What?"

"Just let me talk!" Kararu snapped angrily, then winced as she held her stomach. "Edward, you just asked me to marry you because you felt sorry for me. I hate sympathy. I don't like it. My life has been a living hell, and being with you would just make it worse. I'm sorry, Edward…I just can't do this any longer." Kararu said.

"Kararu…"

"I can't marry you…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxAt the Same Timexx**

Kararu sighed as she sat down on the chair out on the porch. She really needed to think things over. Did Ed really love her? She knew that she loved him, but…how could she be sure he didn't just propose to be nice? How could she know if he didn't just feel sorry for her? Was she really just a replacement to take Winry's place?

Surprisingly enough, Morgan had been quiet this entire time, and didn't seem to have any indication of changing his mind.

"Should I really trust Ed and think that he loves me?" Kararu asked herself. She sighed. "I don't know what to do…I can't love him…but at the same time, I can't live without him…things are so confusing…"

"I can help with that." A voice behind Kararu made her jump. She quickly stood up and whipped around, one hand going over to her stomach as the other went up into the air, ready to attack with her miko/alchemic powers. She looked around to see no one there. Then, something hit her from behind just below her neck, and she started to fall. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a child with black hair and purple eyes in a black outfit laughing as she fell.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kararu, but why?" Ed asked.

"I can't love you any longer. I can't trust you…I don't know if you even love me." Kararu said.

"Kararu, what are you talking about! Not ten minutes ago, you were hugging me, and I back!"

"Edward, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't! Morgan, talk some sense into her!"

"Morgan? Who's that?"

Ed looked at Kararu, looked her up and down, then started laughing. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

"Heh, you know…that was some act. You really had me going." Ed said.

"Brother, what are you talking about? That's Kararu!" Al said.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it's me Edward." Kararu said.

"Nope."

"Ed, are you all right?" Russell asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Heh…you really had me going. I almost fell for it, you know."

"Ed, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"That was a really good act. There was just one flaw in your little plan."

"Huh?" Kararu asked.

"Kararu took OFF her ring before she left." Ed said, holding up the ring he had in his hand, then pointed to the ring that she had on her hand.

"That's a good observation." Kararu said, then she was rammed up against the wall as Ed pushed her there, his automail arm/sword at her neck.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Mustang asked, alarmed at what he was doing to her. Hoenhiem then looked at Kararu, and saw something that shook him to the core. He couldn't say anything he was so far in shock.

"Nice try Envy." Ed said. "Now, tell me, what the hell did you do with Kararu?"

"Huh, your wonderful Ed. You're not as thick as I thought you were." Envy said, then shifted into its usual form.

"Envy?" Hoenhiem gasped.

"Father!" Envy cried out, seeing him. Ed looked between them, confused.

"Edward, let him go!" Hoenhiem said, standing up.

"What? There's no way in hell I'm letting this bastard go! He kidnapped Kararu!"

"Let him go and he'll tell us where they took her…won't you son?" Hoenhiem asked Envy. Envy nodded, reaching outas far as he could from his position on the wall, trying to reach Hoenhiem as tears brimmed his eyes. Ed let him fall to the floor, and almost instantly Envy stood up and ran over to Hoenhiem, hugging him as though there were no tomorrow.

"Father, you know this child?" Al asked, pointing to Envy.

"Yes! Oh goodness yes, this is my son." Hoenhiem said, hugging the crying Envy to his chest.

"What?" Ed gasped.

"I knew it was a mistake to try to bring him back, but…he was the only thing left in my life."

"What are you talking about? You still had me, Al and Mom!"

"No, Edward, not then. Not four hundred years ago." Hoenhiem sighed.

"Father…I've missed you so much…ever since you've gone through the gate…I've been trying to find you…" Envy cried.

"I know son. Shh…everything is going to be all right. We have a girl here who has a Philosopher's Stone."

"A…a real one?"

"Yes, a real one. Well…actually…we DID have a girl here…she was the one you kidnapped. Where did you take her?"

"I…I don't know…I was just supposed to distract you while Wrath grabbed her…we were going to use her as bait to catch Ed, but…I don't know where he took her…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Damn…we need to find out where they are…otherwise…they could kill her…" Ed said. "Let's go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh shit…my back…" Kararu groaned. "Oh gosh…I can't breathe…whoever hit me is so dead…"

"Ah, I see the girl has awoken." An evil sounding voice said from behind Kararu. Her head shot straight up, her eyes bursting open as she looked around, then winced and gasped in pain from her stomach. She tried to bring her hands to her stomach, but stopped when they wouldn't move. She looked up above her head to see them chained to a wall.

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! You shouldn't be using such language around me!" The voice said. She watched as what looked to be a child walked out of the shadows and into the dim light. His slithery black hair shone in the light and his purple eyes gleamed devilishly. His black shirt stopped just below his chest and he wore black shorts. On the bottom of his foot was the tattoo of the homunculi, and his right arm and left leg were a different shade of color than the rest of his body was.

"What do you want with me?" Kararu growled, trying to stay tough as her stomach seemed to boil in pain.

"Well…I'm not quite sure of that myself, but my master will be here shortly to discuss plans about what to do with you. My…your ears look soft…can I touch them?" The child asked, and before Kararu could protest, the boy had his hands on her dog-ears. After touching them for a moment, her ears seemed to burn with pain.

"Don't…don't touch me!" Kararu said, trying as hard as she could to shake his hands away.

"Aww, don't be mean!" The child said grabbing into her ears, making them hurt even more. "Oh…master told me about you! He said there is a person who would be hurt only by being touched by a homunculus, and I've found the person in question! Yes, it's time for…torture!" The child grinned evilly. "Oh, and my name's Wrath. And you would be…?"

"I'm not telling you anything, you bastard!" Kararu growled.

"Fine…I'll just have to _make it_ come out of you!" Wrath said angrily as he started to loose his temper. He reached down and pulled up her shirt to reveal the bandages, which he quickly started to unwrap until all you could see were the stab marks, which hadn't healed in the least, and were still wide open. "Here…let's see if I can persuade you."

Wrath shoved his hand into her stomach wound, and she had to bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She wouldn't let him think he was winning the fight. If she screamed, it would only make him happy. It hurt like hell, especially since his hand was INSIDE her stomach AND just being touched by him hurt.

"Don't try to hold in the scream. It won't take long to get you screaming like a five year old." Wrath said, pulling his hand out of her stomach, giving her a moment of temporary relief.

"Go to…" Kararu said, but Wrath couldn't hear what she had said.

"What was that?" Wrath asked.

"I said go to hell!" Kararu said.

"Fine. I'd be glad to, just as soon as you learn some manners and learn how to scream." Wrath said, then shoved his hand back into her stomach.

The only things that could be heard in the dungeon was a scream of pure pain and maniacal laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As everyone ran out of the house to look for any sign of Kararu, Ed stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Ed?" Sciezka asked.

"We need to find Kararu now!" Ed said as he started to run again, but Mustang held him back.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mustang asked.

"She's in pain! Don't ask me how, I just know!" Ed said, struggling to get loose.

"Oh no…" Envy said.

"What is it?" Hoenhiem asked as he turned to Envy.

"She's 'the one'…"

"Who's that?" Ed asked as he stopped his struggling to turn to Envy, curious as to what he said.

"This girl you speak of is 'the one'. The one who has the power to control all homunculi, but her power has to be awakened by some means. If touched by a homunculus before her power awakens, she will be in excruciating pain."

"Oh, great…just some MORE pain that she doesn't need…hey, how are you alive? I killed you." Ed asked.

"I wasn't dead. Just knocked out. You didn't think to check." Envy said with a grin, then it disappeared. "I can feel Wrath's feelings…he's…oh god…"

"What is it?"

"He's…he's…"

"Envy, tell us what he's doing."

"He's torturing the girl…"

"Torturing her?"

"He's killing her…slowly…very slowly…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**EdwardElricLover815**

**Wini Belle**

**winryrockbell2**

**InuyashaAndEdElricLover**

**MustangAllTheWay614**

**MakinOutWitRoy**

**Silvermoon15**

**I Am Better Than All Of You XD**

Well, that was the chappie. I hope you all liked it! To everyone who reviewed, you get an Edward Elric plushie! Poor Kararu…I hope that Ed gets to her soon…I hope that Wrath doesn't kill her…I hope that her power awakens soon…wait…why am I hoping this? I'm the authoress! Stupid me! Anyway, please don't forget to press that little button before you leave! Thanks!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 17: The Pain of True Awakening**


	17. The Pain of True Awakening

Welcome for chapter 17, blah, yadda, blah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu Rinamino, Serim Mustang, Morgan Elricand Kari Stara, and Shikou Stone belongs to Silvermoon15, I'm just borrowing**.

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 17: The Pain of True Awakening**

Kararu screamed as Wrath shoved his hand into her stomach once again. As he put her through this pain, he was laughing maniacally, only confirming Kararu's belief that he was completely, undeniably, totally, decisively insane. She had long since given up trying to hold in her screams of pain, screaming everytime he shoved in his hand and pulled it out. He finally ceased his torture a moment later.

"So, can I have your name now?"

"Go to hell."

"Fine then. Let's continue, shall we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shikou, have you found any trace of a scent?" Mustang asked the wolf, which had her nose shoved to the ground and was sniffing it. His only reply was a distressed whimper.

"We've been searching for an hour, yet we've found nothing!" Ed said. Ed turned back to Hoenhiem and Envy. "Envy, do you know what Wrath is doing to her now?"

"He's still torturing her. She's really starting to-" Envy said, but Ed cut him off.

"No, stop. I don't want to know any more." Ed said. Suddenly, Shikou's tail shot straight up in the air and she yipped excitedly.

"Shikou's caught a scent!" Rose said, and they all started to chase after Shikou, who started out at a walk, which quickly turned into a run after she was sure it was indeed the scent she was looking for. They ran after her, following her into the thick forest that was near their current location. She soon stopped and looked around, a confused look on her face. The area was a clearing in the woods, large rocks occupying the ground here and there.

"What's wrong Shikou?" Mustang asked once they stopped. The wolf turned into Shikou and she sighed heavily.

"The scent stops here." Her said wearily, using her finger to indicate an area right before a large rock.

"Damn it, how are we going to find her now?" Ed asked, visibly upset that he had fallen for Envy's charade earlier.

"Ed, I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Envy said, trying to be sympathetic to his half-brother.

"It's all right Envy…your right, you didn't know…" Ed muttered.

Hoenhiem looked at his two sons. He never expected them to ever meet. Envy was almost four hundred years old, and Ed was only twenty-three…and here they were, apologizing and working together.

He sighed, knowing that they wouldn't give up on anything…he knew his boys…

"So, what're we going to do?" Russell asked.

"I don't know…" Ed said, then sat down on an old tree stump. His head shot up when Al cried out his name.

"Brother! Look!" Al yelled excitedly, pointing to one of the larger rocks. It was taller than any of the others in the clearing, and a passageway had just opened, revealing to them a flight of stairs that led underground.

"Let's go!" Al said with a gesture of his hands indicating that they follow him, then he bolted towards the rock, going into the passageway, bounding down the stairs.

"AL, WAIT!" Ed yelled, jumping up, then let out a pained sigh.

"Kari, Pinako, Sciezka and I will go back to the house." Rose said.

"All right, we'll see you there." Ed said, motioning everyone else to run in before him. Rose nodded, then Ed ran into the passage after everyone else.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kararu slumped towards the ground, the shackles around her wrists preventing her from falling all the way. She was too weak to lift her head or even scream, but she still did when Wrath shoved his hand into her stomach. He must have done it at least a hundred times by now, and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. He pulled his hand out, pausing for a moment to look at his work with satisfaction, then shoved his hand into her stomach as forcefully as he could.

Her scream was louder than any of the ones before, and Wrath just started laughing again as he proceeded with his torture.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As they ran down the passage, Ed yelled after Al.

"AL, STOP!" Ed yelled up to him. Al finally paused for a moment so that they could catch up. Then they started to run again once they were regrouped, and Shikou stopped. Mustang, who was behind Shikou, bumped into her, knocking the poor alchemist to the ground with a loud thud. Russell bumped into Mustang, Hoenhiem and Envy bumping into Russell from behind, Ed bringing up the rear to run into his father.

"Why'd you stop?" Hoenhiem yelled up to Shikou. Shikou lifted her head off of the ground, then jumped up.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

"What?" Ed yelled, then he froze. "MOVE!" Ed yelled, shoving at Hoenhiem's back, getting everyone moving.

"Why?" Mustang yelled back.

"JUST GO!" Ed yelled. Everyone started running again, Al having stopped when he found out they weren't right behind him. They turned corner after corner, ran down passage after passage, until they finally saw a dim light coming from the end of the passage they were in. "ALMOST THERE!"

When they were almost at the end, they all stopped, Ed's heart skipping a few beats when they heard a blood-curdling scream. Ed shoved them again, and Al and Shikou stumbled into the dimly lit room, everyone running in. Maniacal laughter soon filled their ears, as well as screams. Ed and Envy both watched as this psychotic child shoved his hand into…

"KARARU!" Ed yelled.

"Ed…" Kararu whispered at hearing his voice.

"What did you say?" Wrath asked, his hand still shoving in and out.

"Get the…" Kararu said, but her voice trailed off.

"What?" Wrath asked.

Ed and Envy were running over towards the two by now, Ed wanting to get Wrath's hands the hell of his fiancee, and Envy just wanted to do anything that would make Ed happy. Even though Envy didn't really know Kararu, Ed liked her, and that's all the reason he needed. They dove at Wrath, the same time Kararu yelled.

"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled just as Ed and Envy's hand's grabbed her arm. A bright flash of light filled the room, and when it disappeared, both Ed and Envy's hands were still gripping Kararu's arm, and Wrath had been sent into the wall, creating his own little crater in the stone. He slid down the wall, falling into a heap on the ground.

Envy and Ed took their hands off of Kararu, her body slumping down, being held up by her shackles. "Oh shit…I feel…dizzy…and…sick…weak…" Kararu muttered through half lidded eyes.

"So…you are the one." Envy said with a small smile.

"Who is 'the one'?" Kararu asked weakly.

"It means that the person and control all the homunculi." Ed explained.

"Tell Wrath to do something." Envy told her.

"Um…okay…Wrath!" Kararu said. Instantly the Homunculus' head shot up. "Come unchain me!" The next thing she knew, Wrath was running over to her. He unchained her, and she fell into Ed's waiting arms. "Wrath, go over there and stay out of my sight. Listen…to Ed…and Shikou…that's an…order…" Kararu said, then her head fell to the side as she passed out.

"Damn it!" Ed said. "Come on, we've got to go!" Ed yelled to the others, standing up with Kararu bridal style in his arms. He couldn't bear to look at her stomach, not wanting to see what it looked like.

"All right." Mustang said after seeing the condition she was in. Ed was running towards the entrance when Russell ran over to him.

"Here, let me take a look at her." Russell said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"I've been living with a doctor for the past year. You can't live with a doctor and not learn anything. Let me look." Russell said.

"All right…" Ed said, stopping and holding out Kararu so that Russell could assess the damage on her stomach. He muttered a few words, then looked up at Ed.

"Come on, we can to go the hospital. I can tell the doctor what's wrong when we get there." Russell said.

"All right, let's go." Ed said, then he took off down the passageway before anyone else could stop him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed sat gloomily in a seat at the hospital lobby, staring at the wall. He found that nothing that could stop him from thinking about Kararu. He sighed painfully, little bags under his eyes telling everyone that he hadn't slept at all for a long time. He was hungry, but he didn't want to eat in fear of his stomach not wanting to accept anything.

"Ed…"

Ed looked up when someone said his name. Shikou was looking down at him.

"Yes?" Ed asked, his voice a mixture of emotions, mostly worry.

"Ed, you need to eat something." Shikou said.

"No."

"Come on Ed…"

"No."

"Please Ed?"

"No."

"It'll make Kararu happy when she wakes up."

"What do you have?"

"Rose made some stew…"

"All right…" Ed said.

"Good." Shikou smiled.

"But only a little bit…I'm not hungry." Ed lied.

"All right." Shikou said, then walked off to go find Rose.

Ed sighed again. He looked up to see Mustang walking towards him. He sat straight up, hoping that Mustang had news for him. Mustang shook his head, and Ed sank back down into his seat.

"They still don't have any information for us Edward." Mustang said.

"When will they?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure." Mustang said. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Rose made stew. Shikou's getting me some." Ed said.

"All right…" Mustang said, then he and Ed watched as someone walked into the doors of the lobby, taking off a heavy jacket, gloves and scarf. "It finally got cold…I was beginning to wonder when it would…I thought it would never get cold."

"What day is it?" Ed asked.

"It's December second." Mustang said.

"I need to get my mind off of everything, so don't look at me strange for this next sentence." Ed said, ad Mustang nodded. "When's Kararu's birthday?"

Mustang seemed to accept the change in subject, knowing that the younger alchemist needed to think of other things. He thought for a moment, then said, "Actually, I think it's December twenty fifth."

"Really?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Mustang said with a smile.

"Do you have any ideas of what she would like?"

"Not really…out of all of us, you know her best, Edward." Mustang said.

"Should we give her a birthday party?"

"Yes, I should say so."

"Regular, scheduled, or surprise?"

"Surprise, definitely."

"Surprise definitely what?"

They both looked up to see Rose walking over towards them with two steaming bowls of stew on the tray.

"We're planning a surprise birthday party for Kararu. Want to help?" Ed asked when they she reached them.

"Sure." Rose said, handing him a bowl of stew and a spoon. "When is her birthday anyway?"

Ed looked down at the contents of his bowl disdainfully before answering, "Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…okay…she's not really the 'girly' type, so no pink…we need to make sure that there are presents for both Christmas and her birthday…" Rose mused. "I could make the cake for the party…someone needs to go to Central to pick up presents and stuff before the snow starts falling."

"Right." Mustang said as Rose handed him a bowl. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rose said with a smile, then turned away from Mustang when he started eating to watch Ed stare down at his food with a look of slight disgust on his face. "Ed, please eat…"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Ed lied.

"Come on, just a few bites…you haven't had anything to eat since two days ago, and a few days was the last time you ate before that…please?" Rose asked.

"All right…" Ed sighed knowing that he couldn't win the argument, then picked up the spoon and put some in his mouth. It tasted good and warmed his body, yet his stomach gave a sickly jolt when he swallowed. He knew he have to eat more to please Rose and make her go away, but he wasn't sure if his stomach would listen to his or Rose's reasoning's.

"I hear Kararu's the only patient in this wing of the hospital." Rose thought aloud after a few moments of silence.

"Really."

"Yeah…other than someone in room twenty."

The three jumped when an alarm behind the front desk went off, and the person behind it checked a few screens, her eyes widening. They watched her pick up the phone, and dial the number, then a voice over the loudspeaker system said quickly, **"We have a code blue in room sixteen, code blue in sixteen."**

Ed set the bowl down on the tray, standing up.

"Mustang, what's a code blue?" Ed asked, trying to stay calm.

"I think it means that a patients heart stopped or failed." Mustang said, standing and putting his bowl back down as well.

"And…what room is Kararu in?" Ed asked, his eyes widening in panic.

Mustang wracked his brain for the room number that the doctor had told him for emergency purposes. When Mustang finally spoke, it was in a frantic, hushed whisper.

"Sixteen…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**FullMetalEvagirls**

**EdwardElricLover815**

**winryrockbell2**

**beautifly92**

Well, that's it for now!

Guys, **I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE, I REALLY, REALLY AM! I LOST ALL OF MY DOCUMENTS, AND EVERYTHING JUST FELL APART FROM THERE! PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE ME!**

Everyone who reviewed, you get seventy-five platters of cookies (your choice of any flavor) and a hundred pounds of sugar, along with a free Fullmetal Alchemist calendar for sticking with me this entire time!

Thanks so much for reading!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 18: Healing and Party Time**


	18. Healing and Party Time

Yup, it's time for the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu Rinamino, Morgan Elric and Kari Stara, and Silvermoon15 owns Shikou Stone, I'm just borrowing.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 18: Healing and Party Time**

Ed's heart stopped. Next to him, he could see Rose saying something, but he heard nothing other than the sound of his harsh breathing and the frantic pounding of his restarted heart.

He brought himself back to reality and ran for the hall of rooms, shoving the door open to run down the hall to the room that he saw a handful of doctors running into. He tripped, hitting his head on the ground when he landed. Hard. Yet still, he got up and kept on running, his body numb, his head pounding with pain and panic.

He was almost in the room when someone grabbed him from behind, his ears picking up a straight beep sound coming from inside.

"Let go of me Mustang!" Ed yelled as he struggled against the older mans firm grip. Behind them, he could hear the others running up, but he didn't care. He didn't care that his father saw him like that. He couldn't think of anything at all except for Kararu, and he didn't care that they saw him like this. He just wanted Kararu to be safe.

"Edward, you can't go in there!" Mustang said, keeping a firm grip around Ed's waist.

"I don't care! Kararu's in there, dying, and I can't just stand here and not do anything! I love her too much; I can't just let her die! I have to at least try to help!" Ed yelled, still struggling.

"CLEAR!" They heard someone shout, then a loud thud came from within the room. "Again! CLEAR!"

Tears created pools in Ed's eyes, his struggling becoming weaker as another loud thud was heard. The straight beep noise continued, never faltering.

Ed's head then gave a very decisive pound, and he fell limp in Mustang's arms.

"Edward!" Mustang shouted as he lost his grip, the younger alchemist falling to the floor.

The last think that Ed heard before complete darkness overtook him was someone sighing and saying, "I'm sorry…we've lost her…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed's eyes slowly fluttered open as he wondered what had happened. His eyes took a few seconds to focus on anything as he didn't move.

"_What is that?"_ Ed thought. He kept on staring at what was in front of him, then realized, _"Oh…the ceiling…why'm I staring at that?"_

Every time he moved, he felt sick and dizzy. He was hungry, but he didn't want to eat anything at the time. Then, the memories of what had happened before he blacked out flooded into his mind.

"_Kararu is…dead?"_ Ed thought, tears filling his eyes as the thought of her being gone forever. _"No…no, she can't be…"_ The tears streamed out of the corner of his eyes, falling down the side of his head to fall onto what ever was beneath him…it felt like a pillow.

He sniffed, and he sensed someone sitting near him jump.

"Edward?" Two voices asked in unison.

"Brother?" A different voice asked a moment later.

He slowly sat up and looked around, seeing Mustang, Hoenhiem and Al sitting in chairs next to the bed. The annoying beep of a heart meter was heard off to his left, and he had half a mind to punch it to bits, but decided against it.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"You just collapsed into my arms. I lost my grip and you fell to the ground unconscious." Mustang said.

"Is she really…is she…" Ed whispered.

"Who is she?" Al asked, trying to confirm what he was asking.

"Ka-Kararu…is she really…"

"Dead?" Mustang finished for him, understanding what information he was trying to get out of them.

Ed nodded.

Hoenhiem gave him a smile. "No. Her heart restarted after you collapsed."

"Oh thank goodness…" Ed muttered, bringing his knees up to his chest to rest his arms on them, putting his face in his hands.

"That girl you got your hands on has one big will to live, son." Hoenhiem said. Ed gave him a mild glare, and he chuckled saying, "It's true."

"How long was I out for?" Ed asked, finally sitting up straight to look at them.

"I think it was about a day." His father answered him.

"How's Kararu doing, then?" Ed asked.

"She's stable." Al said with a shrug.

"Anything else?" Ed pressed.

"Well…you should wait until you can walk to see her…" Al said.

Ed stared at Al, then chuckled. "Nice try yet again Envy."

Hoenhiem and Mustang both laughed.

"You're getting good, little brother." 'Al' said, then shifted back to his original form, a grin on his face.

Hoenhiem sighed. "I always wished you two would meet and wondered what it would be like of you two ever did…now, I don't even want to think about it…let alone live it…" He looked like he could slap himself.

"Be careful what you wish for," Mustang said, "because you might get just that. I wished for a kid…I got Serim. See? I got mine."

"Has anyone gone to Central yet for party supplies?" Ed asked, remembering their conversation before Kararu deadlined.

"No, we were waiting for you to wake up." Mustang said. "We also needed to get a list of presents from everyone."

"All right." Ed said, reaching over to the side table to grab a sheet of paper and a pencil. He scribbled something on it, then passed it to Mustang. "There. Start writing."

Mustang read what Ed put on the list and quirked an eyebrow at Ed. "Really?"

"Really." Ed said, nodding.

Mustang stood. "All right…I guess I'll go get presents from everyone…"

"Wait." Hoenhiem said, taking the list for a moment before jotting something down and handing it back to Mustang.

"Father, can we-" Envy started, but Hoenhiem smiled at him.

"I already did." He said.

"Good." Envy said, sitting back. Ed swung his leg's over the edge of the bed and held on as he stood in case he fell over, then once he was sure his legs would hold him, he stepped away from the bed, a ghost of a smile on his face as he looked at his father and brother.

"Is Kararu still in room sixteen?" Ed asked.

Mustang nodded. "Come on, I'll show you there…the doctor said you could go when you woke up, though I'm sure you're not going anywhere other than straight there, are you?"

"Nope."

"What'd I tell you? Come on, Envy, Hoenhiem, come along…let's go check up on Kararu…" Mustang said.

Hoenhiem and Envy nodded, standing, then walked over to the other two, Hoenhiem turning the heart meter off and pulled the little piece of tape off of Ed's chest, pulling it out by the cord that went into Ed's shirt. He nodded to Ed, and Ed walked to the door, the other three following.

They walked slowly out of the room, Ed talking over his shoulder to the others. "Where did everyone go?" Ed asked.

"They went to lunch…they should be back soon." Mustang replied softly. Ed nodded, then looked at the room number beside him to realize it was Kararu's room already.

Ed gulped, just barely holding his tears in, but tried to stay strong around his father figure, his real father and his half brother. He grabbed the handle on the door, slowly opening it, not looking at the bed at all yet. His feet shuffled as he made his way into the room, Mustang holding the other two back.

"Let's let him deal with this…" Mustang said, and they nodded.

Ed walked forward, the door still ajar after he walked through, and Ed made his way closer to the sound of the heart meter with his eyes downcast to the floor until he saw the figure of the bed ahead of him. He took a deep breath and looked.

"You're son is a very brave young man, Hoenhiem."

As he looked over the person in the bed in front of him, finally the tears he had bravely held back started to fall. Kararu was almost unrecognizable. If it wasn't for her automail arm and her long, black and red hair, he wouldn't know it was her past all the bandages, gels, casts and breathing mask they had on her.

"He's lived through so much…yet still, he somehow finds out how to keep living."

Ed bit down his sobs as he stood there, looking at the one he loved, all bloodied, bruised and sewn up.

"Yet this girl…Kararu…is able to make him let everything out."

He stared at her, then up at the beeping heart meter, then back down at her passive face.

"Ever since things started happening with her…he's bottled everything up."

Ed finally let out a sob, still standing where he was as he looked at her, too shocked at the moment to move.

"Around others, he doesn't show it, but when he's with her…the tears start to fall…and he's powerless to stop it…"

Finally, he collapsed into the chair by the bed, letting out a pained sob as he looked at her. He slowly picked up her automail arm, which was closest to him, then kissed it, even though he knew she wouldn't feel it.

"He's a very strong man…but around her…he's as soft as a kitten."

Ed leaned over and allowed himself to start crying on the sheets that weren't touching Kararu, for fear if he did touch those he would hurt her in some way.

"Things always got worse before they got better…and we can only hope this was the worst…but no one hopes that more than your son."

He was soon bawling, not caring if anyone walked in on him. This was the one he loved in the bed…his love, and no one could stop him from crying.

"But…all we can do is wait…and hope…and maybe…just maybe…they'll make it through…together."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

xxOne Week Laterxx 

For the past week, no one was able to convince Ed to leave Kararu's bedside…not once. Finally, after the fifth day, they had given up, bringing him in meals.

Envy walked in, with all regular clothes on, his hair back in a ponytail. Ed's head shot up from his light doze when he heard someone walk in, and he smiled as best he could at Envy.

"Hey." Ed greeted.

"How is she?" Envy asked, motioning to Kararu. Throughout the week, he had heard more and more about her…and he liked her much more now than he ever thought he would.

"No change…but I know she'll make it through." Ed said.

"Well, you seem confident today, little brother."

Ed shrugged, then smirked. "You look good."

Envy looked confused, then looked down at his tennis shoes, blue jeans and dark green shirt and smiled. "Father got it for me."

Ed nodded. "Of course. So…how cold is it outside? I can't see because of the frost." Ed said, motioning to the frosted over window.

"I'd say it's about thirty five…just above freezing." Envy said.

"Someone make it to Central?" Ed asked.

"Rose, Kari and Al left two days ago, remember? They should be back pretty soon…within the next hour, I would assume." Envy said.

Ed nodded. "Good…I don't want them to be gone for too long…especially now that they're having to travel by train…"

Envy nodded. "Yeah, I heard what happened to them…" He shuddered, remembering that Kararu had brought Kari, Rose and Ed back to life. "I hate to imagine what she saw at the gate…"

"She already knows everything about alchemy that there is to know…and some things…that she doesn't say…" Ed muttered.

"Little brother, you've found yourself a good woman." Envy said with a smile. "The more I hear about her…the more she sounds like she needs someone to love her."

Ed looked at him.

"She is…she's in love with you…she just never got the real chance to say the words just right." Envy said with a shrug.

"I'll bet that the moment she wakes up, she's going to tell you she loves you. Just you wait." Envy said with a smile, then stood. "I'll direct Al in here when he comes in."

"All right. See you when they come back." Ed said.

Envy nodded in acknowledgment, waving as he said, "Later, little brother."

Ed watched as Envy disappeared out of the door, then he turned back to the still unconscious Kararu. "Well, 'Raru…I don't know if you can hear me or not…but I'm going to continue anyway. I guess…that I'll tell you about my past and you can take your turn when you wake up….

"It all started when I was three and Dad left. I didn't really understand, and I didn't want him to go, but he ended up leaving anyway. As Al and I grew older, we learned that we could do something that not many people could do…we could perform alchemy. Mom smiled when we showed her what we could do. Then, when I was seven, and Al six, Mom finally died from a disease that she'd been hiding for years. I had always hated my father for leaving…and it only made it worse when Mom died because he was the reason she got sick.

"A year later, a really bad storm came, and the river on the edge of town started to overflow. Then, a woman, Izumi Curtis, showed up and managed to patch up the blockage that Al and I tried to fix. After the storm, we were able to convince her to teach us. That's when things got better…but things got much worse after that…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Week and Four Days Laterxx**

Mustang took a look into the room to see if he was correct…and, lo and behold, there sat Ed, slumped down in his chair next to Kararu's bed, dark circles under his eyes. As he looked back at Hoenhiem, he sighed. _"At least Hawkeye and Serim are here in Risembool now…"_ He thought. "She still hasn't woken up from her coma?" He asked sadly.

Hoenhiem shook his head slowly. "No…and Edward's health is suffering because of it…but we all know that he won't do anything for himself until he knows that Kararu will be fine…" He looked over at Mustang. "So…I hear the two are getting married."

Mustang nodded. "That is…if she ever gets better…the doctors say that her recovery all depends on if she wakes up in the next three days…"

Hoenhiem nodded. "Even though I've never met the girl except for our little talk at the gate, she's quite an extraordinary person."

Mustang looked at him and was about to speak when someone walked up. He looked to see Rose walking towards them with a tray full of food in hand.

"I brought dinner…" Rose said, motioning to the tray.

"Thanks Rose." Mustang said, taking one of the rolls from the tray.

"Yes, thank you Miss Stara." Hoenhiem said as he took a sandwich.

"Please, Mr. Hoenhiem, call me Rose." She said, then looked into the room. "Has Edward eaten yet?"

Mustang shook his head. "He hasn't eaten in days."

"I guess I'll have to either bribe him…or make him eat by force." Rose said seriously, then set down two plates of food next to the two men before walking into the room. "Edward, I brought you dinner…"

Ed looked up, his eyes seemingly emotionless, but he smiled the best he could nonetheless. "Thanks Rose." He took the plate she offered him, staring at it disdainfully.

"Do I have to-"

"-Eat it? Yes, Edward, you do." Rose said, setting down the tray to sit next to him. A moment later Mustang and Hoenhiem followed Rose's example and sat next to the bed in a chair. Shikou walked in looking like a nervous wreck, though she went and sat next to Mustang anyway, staying silent.

"Fine…" Ed said, picking up the fork, still staring at his food in slight disgust.

"Edward, if you don't eat it, after Kararu gets better, I'll tell her you didn't eat, and she'll make you drink milk to get nutrition." Mustang said. Ed's eyes widened, then he stared down at the food again. He had to admit, it did smell pretty good…

He started to shovel the food into his mouth, and Rose smiled at him, knowing that he hadn't eaten in at least three days, and it had just taken it's toll on him. His plate cleaned, Ed set it down on the table beside him and looked at the window.

"That's strange…it's not fogged or frosted…" Ed muttered, and Hoenhiem, Mustang and Shikou turned in their chairs to stare at the window, Rose looking at it as well.

"That is odd…" Mustang murmured. "And it hasn't snowed yet…usually it would snow this close to Christmas, and-"

Suddenly, a single snowflake floated down past the window, effectively shutting Mustang up. The five in the room stared at the snowflake, then Ed's eyes shot to the bed as he saw a small flutter of movement.

Kararu's eyes slowly started opening, though she shut them again quickly. Her breathing mask fogged with each breath she took, and when she opened her eyes again, she shifted her hand, bringing all attention to her.

"Kararu…!" Ed breathed, grabbing her hand. Her gaze slowly shifted to him, and she smiled past the mask at him. Mustang reached over as he took the mask off of her face, and Kararu blinked, smiling at Mustang next.

"Ed…I…I love you…I'm so sorry…I love you…" Kararu said, tears coming into her eyes.

"Oh no, Kararu, baby, it's not anything like that! There's nothing to be sorry about…" Ed said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek as tears streamed down his face as well.

"Well, little brother, what did I tell you? As soon as she woke up, she told you she loved you."

Everyone turned to the door to see Envy leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked slightly, grinning at the scene before him. He looked at the window, smiling.

"It's snowing."

They looked at the window again, seeing the pure white flakes fall past the window.

"I love snow…" Kararu whispered, watching it fall and dance in the wind.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThree Days Later: Christmas Evexx**

"So they're saying that Kararu can come home with us today?" Ed asked excitedly.

Mustang nodded with a grin, then said, "Well, she'll have to come back every few days, but she'll be able to stay home for Christmas…and her birthday."

Ed nodded. "At least we'll be able to have the party tomorrow…"

"Come along Edward…let's go bring Kararu home."

Ed nodded, then turned down the hallway again towards Kararu's hospital room. Ed opened the door and slowly crept inside as quietly as he could with Mustang right behind him.

Kararu looked up at them with a smile, saying as loud as she could (which was only the equivalent of a whisper), "You don't need to be quiet, Ed, Mustang. I'm awake."

Ed nodded, walking over to the bed. "Kararu, baby…the doctors say that you can come home with us tonight."

"I can?" Kararu whispered.

"Yes, but you'll have to come back every few days…but you can come home…" Ed said softly, then turned to Mustang with a look that said 'don't tell her that Christmas is tomorrow'.

Mustang gave an almost unnoticeable nod, then looked to Kararu with a smile. "I'll be right back…I'll go get you a wheelchair, all right?"

Ed and Kararu nodded, and Mustang walked out of the room. He walked around the corner, expecting to see a nurse, but instead saw something he definitely wasn't expecting.

"Ahem!" He cleared his throat loudly, making the two in the chairs jump. They pulled apart from each other, Mustang giving a slight smirk. "Well, Stone, Tringham, I would suggest that you go tell Rose to start setting up things for the party tomorrow."

Shikou and Russell, who were out of breath from their recent actions, nodded and ran off down the hall. Mustang just chuckled and shook his head, then walked down the hall with a smile on is face until he saw a nurse.

"Excuse me, could I get a wheelchair for Miss Rinamino in room sixteen? The doctors said she could come home with us tonight." Mustang said. The nurse nodded.

"I'll bring it in." She said, smiling at him, then walked off down the hall. Mustang turned and walked back into the room.

"They'll be back in a minute." Mustang told them, and Kararu nodded.

"So…how are things going?" Kararu whispered.

"Wonderful, actually. Serim and Riza came in with Alphonse, Kari and Rose, so you'll be able to see them once we get back home." Mustang said. It had gotten so natural for him to say 'home' instead of 'Pinako's house' since they had been staying in Risembool for over a month and a half. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better." Kararu said, smiling.

"Good." Mustang said. A moment later there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in, wheeling a chair. "Come on Kararu…let's get you home."

Kararu nodded and let Ed grab her arm and she gently swung her legs over the side of the bed, very mindful of her stomach. She stood on shaky legs and both Mustang and Ed helped her take a few steps.

"If you will excuse us, I'll help her change. Would you two please leave?" The nurse asked as she took one of Kararu's hands.

Mustang and Ed nodded, leaving momentarily. After a few minutes, the nurse came out, wheeling Kararu in the wheelchair. The nurse smiled, then walked off after Ed took over the wheelchair.

"Well…home we go." Ed said with a grin as he started to push her down the hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Morning: Christmasxx**

Ed opened his eyes and looked in the bed next to him to see Kararu sleeping peacefully. He smiled, gently getting up so he wouldn't wake her and stood, stretching. He pulled on a pair of pants on over his boxers and changed shirts, then silently slipped out of the room.

Once making it down the stairs, he smiled at seeing the Christmas tree lit with piles of presents underneath, then turned into the living room to see it decorated for a party. His smile widened as he saw Rose in the kitchen with Hawkeye, putting the finishing touches on the cake.

He walked in quietly, and he was almost over to the counter they were using when a little girls voice caught his attention as something pulled on his pant leg.

"Uncle Edward!"

He looked down to see a little girl with mid back length smooth black hair and brownish-red eyes looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Aww, hey Serim! How's my little flamstess doing?" Ed asked as he reached down, and picked her up.

"Morning Edward!" Both Rose and Hawkeye said cheerfully.

"Morning. You have everything set up?" Ed asked, looking around to see the decorations up, a separate pile of presents on the table.

Rose nodded.

"Has Kararu met Serim yet?" Ed asked, motioning to the little girl in his arms.

"No, she was already in bed when you three came in last night." Hawkeye answered

"Well then, what a perfect time to meet her then, no?" Ed asked, smiling. "Everyone else already up?"

"Yeah, we were letting you two sleep. You want to go get her and we'll hide for the surprise?" Rose asked as she put the last dab of icing on the cake.

Ed nodded. "Sure." He said, setting Serim down. "I'll be back, Serim, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Edward!" Serim said.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas guys." Ed said as he turned around to face them. They nodded, then stood and headed to go find the others.

Ed walked up the stairs, opening the door to his and Kararu's room quietly to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed.

"Morning Kararu." Ed said cheerfully, not mentioning it being Christmas and all.

"Morning Ed." Kararu said, her voice still only a whisper, smiling at him as he walked over.

"I would have helped you dress, you know." Ed said as he sat down the bed, lightly brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I know." She said, a smile on her face.

"You can't stop me from braiding your hair though." Ed said as he climbed on the bed behind her and gathered it up, and a minute later he set it down once he finished. "There…now come on, Rose said to come down."

"All right." Kararu said, standing. Ed quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed her arm, but she smiled and shrugged it off. "I'm fine, Ed."

He nodded, though still walked close to her. They walked out of the room, Ed walking behind Kararu, ready to catch her if she fell. Once making it down the stairs, Kararu turned to face him.

"Everyone's quiet…" Kararu said, and Ed shrugged.

"Let's go see what's going on, shall we?" Ed asked with a grin, then gently pulled her into the living room where the Christmas tree was set up, along with the decorations for the party. He put her in front of him and she looked around, a look of shock on her face.

Mustang, Hawkeye, Serim, Wrath, Hoenhiem, Envy, Shikou, Russell, Al, Rose, Kari and Pinako all jumped out of their hiding places, cheering happily, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARARU!"

Kararu stood there, tears coming into her eyes. Everyone's look of happiness disappeared when they saw the tears pooling in her crimson eyes.

"Kararu?" Ed asked hesitantly, thinking they had just done something wrong as he walked in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I've never had a birthday party before!" Kararu said, launching herself onto Ed, the tears still streaming down her face as she hugged him. He hugged her back, mindful of her stomach.

"I'm glad we were able to give you the first." Ed whispered.

Everyone came over, saying, "Happy birthday, and merry Christmas!"

Kararu looked around, tears of joy streaming out of her eyes. "Thank you…all of you…" She whispered.

"Come on, we've got presents for you, then there are more presents for everyone for Christmas!" Kari said excitedly, gently pulling Kararu towards the large pile of gifts.

"Well…I'd say it's party time." Kararu said with a grin on her face as she reached for the first gift.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**Anonymous**

**kibawhitefang**

**Illusion Maiden**

**beautifly92**

**winryrockbell2**

**Dark Lurker**

Well, that was it for this chapter! I deeply hope that you all enjoyed it, and sorry that I left you all in so much suspense, life has just been really hectic right now, so…yeah. Please review and tell me what you think!

Oh, and by the way, this chapter turned out to be about four pages longer than I thought it was going to be so…yeah. I hope you liked it!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 19: Celebrations**


	19. Celebrations

Okay, I'm going to go ahead and work on this story for now...and most of you, by the tone of the writing, are probably thinking that it's getting near the end...and if you thought that, you're right! But don't worry, I'm seriously thinking of having a sequel...I'll be sure to tell you after this chapter how many are left after this, okay? Please read and I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu, Challan, Serim, Kari and Morgan, and Silvermoon15 owns Shikou Stone, I'm just borrowing.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Chapter 19: Celebrations**

Kararu looked at the tag of the first present she grabbed, smiling at Mustang and Hawkeye. She pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box to reveal two trench coats, one crimson red, the other pure black. Kararu pulled one out, the black one, holding it up. On the back was stitched a design, which looked strangely like writing.

"What is this?" Kararu asked, pointing to the stitching.

"It's done in old writing...very old. The symbols mean 'Demon Alchemist'." Mustang explained.

Kararu nodded with a smile, pulling out the red one to see the same symbol stitched on in black.

"I did the embroidery." Hawkeye told her, leaning against Mustang, Serim standing on the table behind them so she could see.

"Thank you." Kararu said, her voice still only a whisper at the loudest.

"I made the red one..." Serim said.

"And who is this?" Kararu asked as she stood, going over to look at Serim, who was eye to eye with her since Serim was standing on the table.

"I'm Serim Mustang...that's Mommy and Daddy." Serim said, pointing to Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Well, Serim, I'm Kararu Rinamino. Thank you." She said, reaching out a slim hand to shake Serim's. Serim grinned at her, then Kararu reached over and hugged Mustang and Hawkeye. "Thank you both."

"It was nothing, Kararu." The two said in unison with a smile.

Kararu nodded, then walked back over to the table and grabbed the next present, checking the tag to see it was from Al, Kari and Rose. Kararu smiled, opening it, pulling out the white, silk-like fabric. She held it out of the box, above her, and it trailed to the floor still, a train going behind the dress. Kararu's eyes widened.

"This is a-"

"Yes, it is. I made it." Rose said with a small smile. She held out another small box and Kararu opened it, revealing a tiara made up of fake white ribbon roses with a vail attached and a pair of white silk gloves. "Kari made these for you."

Kararu gaped at the presents and then at Al, Rose and Kari, speechless. Finally she managed out, "Thank you..."

They smiled, nodding. "Open your next presents."

Kararu nodded, setting down the present, grabbing the next one. It was a small envelope. She looked at it curiously for a tag. There wasn't one. She looked around, but they motioned for her to open it, never letting on to who it was truly from. She opened it, pulling out the small stack of papers, reading the one on top first.

_Kararu,_

_Even though we barely know you, we know that Edward is very important to you, and the other way around. So, that is why we have decided to do something for you two._

For your birthday, we are giving you the deed to one of two of our mansions in Central City, along with the deed to one of our vacationing homes in the islands. We hope it's enough.

_Yours truly,_

_Hoenhiem and Envy Elric_

Kararu looked up in shock, then looked up at the two, who were smiling softly at her.

"The papers are in that small stack. We've already filled out the paperwork, all you have to do is sign." Hoenhiem said with a smile.

"Th-thank you..." Kararu said. "And...it definitely is enough...Ed, look! Look at what they gave us!" She said happily, shoving the papers into his hands as she sank back into a chair. Ed read over the letter, then at the deeds.

"Which one?" Ed asked Hoenhiem. Hoenhiem smirked. "What! That one?" Hoenhiem nodded. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Kararu asked. "I must be missing something."

"That place is the same size as Central HQ!" Ed told her, and Kararu gaped. "It's on private property on the edge of town! It's at least double the size of the home the state bought us!"

"Wow..." Kararu gasped, then brought herself back to her senses as she looked at Hoenhiem and Envy. "Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem." Hoenhiem told her.

She nodded, then Pinako stepped forward.

"Kararu, I know that your experiences with automail lately have been...ahem..._HARD_, but I'd like to tell you that anytime you need automail or need it repaired, just come back and I'll do it for free, all right?" Pinako told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Pinako." Kararu said with a smile, reaching over to hug her.

"Open the last one!" Shikou said.

"Oh, right...sorry..." Kararu said, then looked over at it. She picked up the small wrapped box and opened it, pulling out the item inside. "Oh, thank you..."

"That's black silver." Russell commented.

"And that's a real ruby in the center of the necklace." Shikou finished.

"Thank you." Kararu said with a small smile as she ran her fingers over the design of the metal. Ed walked over and pulled it out of her hands gently, setting it around her neck to close the clasp for her.

"Now...there's just one thing left." Ed said. Kararu looked at him in confusion, then realized she hadn't opened a present from him yet. "I want to make it official."

"Make what official Ed?" Kararu asked, then was pushed back slightly by a vigorous kiss that Ed was giving her.

"That you're mine." Ed whispered to her as he gently pulled back, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Ed got down onto one knee, smiling up at her softly. "Kararu, will you be my wife?" He asked, flipping open the box.

Kararu gasped at the ring, then looked at Ed. "Oh Ed...yes!" She squealed like she had before, pulling him into a kiss. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered as they pulled apart a moment later, Ed taking the ring with the enormous diamond out of the box to slip it onto one of Kararu's fingers.

"Now...it's time for Christmas presents." Ed said, grinning.

Kararu grinned, then it faded as she got a slightly horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"I haven't gotten presents for anyone!" Kararu said.

"That's all right."

"It's okay!"

"We don't mind!"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"There was no way you could have known!"

"No one even told you it was Christmas."

Kararu listened to the responses she received and nodded. "Yes, your right...though the next time we're able to go to Central, I promise I'll get everyone something."

Everyone shrugged, then Kari and Serim started to hand out gifts, Kararu smiling.

"Having a good birthday?" Ed asked.

"One of the best." Kararu replied with a smile.

"I have something to say too before we open any more presents."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken, and all eyes were on Russell as he stood. He looked at everyone, a smile lighting up his face. He then reached into his pocket, kneeling on one knee in front of Shikou.

"Shikou Wolfrain Stone, will you marry me?" Russell asked, pulling out a small black velvet box as well, opening it to reveal a diamond and sapphire speckled ring. Shikou gasped, looking at Russell in shock.

A moment later, she squeaked out, "Is this real?" She looked around; everyone was watching her, waiting for her answer.

"YES!" Shikou shrieked happily, throwing herself onto Russell, knocking him over. Everyone laughed and clapped like they had before. After a few minutes, Shikou pulled away from Russell as they gasped for air. Shikou smiled at Russell as he gently took her hand, putting the ring on her finger.

"Well." Mustang smirked. "At least _I_ knew it was coming."

Everyone laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThree Months Laterxx**

Shikou, Kararu and Rose all stood in the dressing room, butterflies flying around in their stomachs as Hawkeye, Ross, Sciezka, Pinako, Kari and Serim all fussed over their wedding dresses for the final time.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Kararu asked shakily.

"Yes, it is. Kararu, there's no need to be nervous!" Hawkeye told her.

"I know, but I can't help it!" Kararu said, not daring to sit down for fear that something would happen to her dress.

"Kararu, honey, your not the only one." Rose and Shikou said at the same time.

Kararu nodded. "But of course...a girl has a right to be nervous when she's about to give herself to a guy for the rest of her life, right?" Kararu asked, talking fast.

"Aunt Kararu, just breathe. Everything will be okay." Kari told her.

"You're right Kari..." Kararu said. "Oh, Serim, sweety, come here, there's something in your hair."

Hawkeye smiled as she saw Serim quickly run over to Kararu without hesitation. Kararu pulled out the piece of grass that had lodged itself in one of Serim's braids, giggling as she did so.

"Well, Serim and Kararu sure did bond quick." Hawkeye mused to Shikou.

"Aunt Kararu, will you fix this little piece of my dress? It keeps on wanting to flip up!" Kari said, running over to Kararu. Kararu nodded, kneeling down slightly to fix the dress.

"And Kari, too." Rose added. Shikou and Hawkeye nodded.

Behind them, the curtain that served as the door to the dressing room opened and Mustang stuck his head in, saying, "It's almost time to start...oh, you three look beautiful!" He walked in.

"So...Hoenhiem's going to walk Kararu down the aisle, I'm walking Shikou, and Maes is walking with Rose?" Mustang asked (Hughes is **_NOT_** dead in my story...so sorry I hadn't specified at all before...-sweatdrop-).

"Who's Maes?" Kararu asked, then looked at the curtain as it opened again, Hoenhiem and another man coming in. "UNCLE HUGHES?" Kararu gasped.

"Kararu?" He asked. Kararu ran over, forgetting about not wanting to mess up the dress as she ran to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Uncle?" Hawkeye questioned, an eyebrow quirked at Kararu.

"Uh…okay, I really wasn't expecting that…" Mustang said as the man embraced her. "Hughes, what is this about?" Mustang questioned.

"I used to baby-sit for her when her older brother had to go somewhere." Hughes answered as he continued to hug her, then pulled back to look at her. "Look at you…all grown up. And of all the days for us to meet again, it's on your wedding day. I heard that Edward was getting married, and I thought of how you would be a perfect match with him, but knew it wasn't possible…yet here we are, and you two are getting married. Strange how the world works, huh?"

Kararu nodded, tears in her eyes, though she didn't let them fall. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"As have I, Kararu." Hughes said, then turned to the curtain as it opened again.

Havoc stuck his head in and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, its time for you to come to the back of the church, we're about to begin."

Everyone but the three brides nodded.

"I'm so nervous…" Kararu said.

" 'Raru, you not the only one…" Shikou whispered.

"Okay, so it's not just me." Rose said with a smile.

"Of course not." Kararu and Shikou said. Over the past few months, the three had become like sisters. The all took deep breaths and followed the others out of the dressing room, the trains of their elegant dresses trailing behind them.

They made it to the back of the church, the girls stomach's twisting and knotting as they saw how many people were there.

"Mustang! We said a few people were enough! Who else did you invite?" Kararu asked.

"Well…we had to invite family, close friends and best friends, and the list just kept growing…" Mustang said with a small sweatdrop.

"You are _sooo_ gonna get it once we get these dresses off." All three girls said in unison.

Mustang gave a nervous laugh as they all got into position. Kararu, Rose and Shikou all gave each other one last look and a thumbs up of good luck, then took their bouquets from Havoc when he handed them to them and took deep breaths.

The music from the piano started to play and Kari and Serim started to walk down the aisle, throwing rose petals down.

Hawkeye, Sciezka and Rose all walked down the aisle next, accompanied by Havoc, Falman and Fuery. Once they were down, Havoc's son, Scott, walked down the aisle, bearing six delicate gold rings on a pillow.

Then, the organ music started the customary wedding song, and everyone stood, turning around to watch as the three brides walked down the aisle with their makeshift fathers. Since none of their real fathers could be there, the three had agreed to walk them down the aisle and give them away at their wedding.

Once they made it to the end, Ed, Al and Russell all gaped in awe and wonder at their beautiful wives as they walked towards them. Kararu, Shikou and Rose all walked forward to stand by their soon-to-be husbands, Hoenhiem, Mustang and Hughes stopping to stand behind them, waiting for the priest. The priest stood from his seat and walked over to stand in front, motioning for everyone to sit down.

"Dearly Beloved, we gather here today in the presence of friends, family and loved ones to celebrate the sacrament of uniting in matrimony." He began, then asked, "Who are presenting these lovely women in holy matrimony?"

"We are." Hoenhiem, Mustang and Hughes said. The priest nodded, then the three men turned around and went to their seats.

The priest turned to Edward and motioned for him to begin. They had all memorized the lines, making the already long ceremony a little shorter, as they didn't have to repeat after the priest.

"I, Edward Elric, take you, Kararu Rinamino, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness." Ed said.

"I, Kararu Rinamino, take you, Edward Elric, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness." Kararu said.

The priest nodded and turned to Shikou and Russell, nodding for them to start.

"I, Russell Tringham, take you, Shikou Stone, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

"I, Shikou Stone, take you, Russell Tringham, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

The priest nodded for a second time, then turned to the last couple, Rose and Al, and motioned for them to start.

"I, Alphonse Elric, take you, Rose Stara, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

"I, Rose Stara, take you, Alphonse Elric, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge to you my faithfulness."

"The rings, please." The priest said and Scott walked up, holding up the pillow. Al took two and gave one to Rose, Russell took two and gave one to Shikou, and Ed took two and gave one to Kararu.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Edward Elric, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife, take this ring as a sign of my love and affection." Kararu said, then gently slid her ring onto his left hand ring finger.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Kararu Rinamino, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband, take this ring as a sign of my love affection." Ed said, gently sliding the ring he held onto her right hand ring finger.

The priest turned to Russell and Shikou, the two already knowing what to do.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Russell Tringham, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife, take this ring as a sign of my love and affection." Shikou said, slipping the ring onto Russell's right hand.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Shikou Stone, wherever the wind my carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband, take this ring as a sign of my love and affection." Russell said, slipping his ring onto her hand.

The priest then turned to the last couple.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Alphonse Elric, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your wife, take this ring as a sign of my love and affection." Rose said, her voice barely above a whisper, gently putting the ring on his finger.

"Love has given us wings, and our journey begins today, Rose Stara, wherever the wind may carry me, I will stay by your side as your husband, take this ring as a sign of my love and affection." Al said, taking her hand to put his ring on her.

They all smiled broadly and the priest grinned. It was his favorite part of the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride." He told the grooms.

Ed, Al and Russell all looked at the priest with looks of 'no duh, Sherlock', then looked at their newly wedded wives with the look of pure love in their eyes. The brides were trying to hold back their tears, and Kararu was the first to fail as they fell down her cheeks, Shikou following soon after, Rose finishing.

The grooms reached over, pulling the vail out of their faces to put it behind their head. "My pleasure." The grooms said together.

The feelings all six were feeling at the moment was indescribable. The utter bliss that consumed them all, to finally be united, to finally be together for the rest of their lives was finally beginning to sink in and it was hard to contain.

The men then stepped forward and kissed their bride, the woman's arms wrapping around their newly wedded husband. Everyone in the church started clapping and cheering.

"I proud to be the first to acknowledge Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric, Mr. and Mrs. Russell Tringham, and Mr. and Mrs. Alphonse Elric." The priest said as the newly weds started to exit the church, rice being thrown on them.

Once they had made it outside and into the limo that awaited them, they all climbed in and sat back, all grinning broadly from ear to ear.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life." Kararu said with a smile, the other two women nodding.

"Us too." The men said as the limo drove off towards the Fuhrer's home, where there was a wonderful wedding reception waiting for them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**beautifly92**

**winryrockbell2**

**Illusions Maiden**

Well, there you have it. The wedding is finally over.

I told you I'd announce how many chapters I had left to write at the end, so I'm going to say it. **THERE WILL BE _ONE_ MORE CHAPTER**.

I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will continue to read my works, even after this story!

**Join me next time for the story finale of The Demon Alchemist:**

**Chapter 20: Into the Future**


	20. Story Finale Into the Future

Yes, welcome back for the story finale of The Demon Alchemist. At the end of the chapter, I will announce the name of my top reviewer and list everyone that has reviewed throughout the story. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it, and will continue to read my works under Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Kararu Rinamino-Elric, Challan Rinamino, Serim Mustang, Kari Stara-Elric and Morgan Elric, and Silvermoon15 owns Shikou Stone-Tringham, I'm just borrowing.**

**The Demon Alchemist**

**Story Finale**

**Chapter 20: Into the Future**

**xxFive Months Laterxx**

"Aunt Kararu, Aunt Kararu!" Kari cried out happily as Kararu walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Kari! You guys made it!" Kararu said, bending down to pick her up.

"Aunt 'Raru, Aunt 'Raru!"

"Oh, and Serim, too! How's my little flamestress been doing?" She asked, bending down to pick her up as well, placing her on her shoulders.

"Well, you seem to be the center of attention." Al said with a grin as he walked in, Rose walking in after him with her hands resting on the bulge in her stomach. Kararu laughed.

"Right, Al. I suppose they just love me." Kararu said with a grin. "How's the baby coming along, Rose?"

"Just fine, thank you." She replied with a smile.

Kararu returned it and was about to speak, but someone walked in. "Kararu! How've you been?"

Kararu turned to see who had spoken, her smile broadening when she saw who it was. "Uncle Hughes!" Kararu cried, running over.

"Hey! How was the vacation to the islands?" Hughes asked with a smile.

"It was wonderful, thanks for asking!" She said.

"Where're Aunt Gracia and Elicia?" Kararu asked, looking around. As if waiting to be mentioned, the two walked into the room. "Hey!" Kararu said happily.

"Oh, hey Aunt Kararu!" Elicia said, running over to join the girls that were already hugging Kararu.

"My gosh, kids, your going to drag me down to the ground!" Kararu said as she started laughing when Elicia hugged her waist. Elicia pulled away slightly, smiling up at her.

Gracia laughed. "Well, in another year, you'll have a few more to have to hold."

"Yeah, I know…" Kararu said with a smile. "Wait…what do you mean by 'a few more'? I know about Rose but…that's it…" Kararu said, looking confused, adjusting Serim in her arms.

Gracia smiled, Hughes putting his arm around her shoulders.

Kararu gasped, a smile coming onto her face. "Congratulations!" Kararu said.

"What, I don't get it!" Al said, then Rose started giggling. Al's eyes then widened slightly in realization. "Oh…I get it. Congrats!" He said happily.

Ed walked in, followed by Mustang and Hawkeye. "All right, all right, what's with all the cheers?" He asked.

"Well, I'd suggest getting Shikou, Russell, Envy and Hoenhiem in here so I only have to say it once." Hughes said.

"Okay." Ed said, then turned away from everyone and yelled, "EVERYONE! COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM!"

A moment later, the four who had been called walked in, Shikou and Russell through one door, Envy and Hoenhiem through another.

"You called?" Shikou asked, holding Russell's hand.

Ed nodded, then pointed to Hughes and Gracia. "They have something to say." Ed said.

"All right…well, honey, you tell them. It's your news." Hughes said. Gracia nodded, smiling.

She turned to everyone and her smile broadened. "I'm pregnant again."

It took a few moments for everyone to process the information completely, but soon the men were congratulating Hughes and the women were squealing happily, hugging Gracia. Once the congratulating and thanking was finished, they all sat down in the array of furniture that was in the extravagant living room.

"So, how are you and Edward handling the house?" Hoenhiem asked. "You seem to be doing well."

Kararu nodded. "We're actually getting quite used to it, though until we get more family members, it'll seem too big." She said with a grin.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that little problem then, won't we." Ed said with a sly grin, reaching over to gently grab her hand. All the women laughed, the men chuckling at Ed's statement.

"I'm going to go make some tea." Kararu said as she stood, motioning very subtly to have all the other older women to come with her. The men apparently weren't very attentive at the moment, seeing as they didn't notice her signal, yet all the women did, and quickly started making excuses.

"I'll go with you." Gracia said, standing to follow.

"I need something to do." Hawkeye said with a shrug, standing as well.

"I'm bored." Shikou said with a grin as she stood.

"I always wondered how you made your tea, Kararu. Mind if I come watch?" Rose asked.

"I don't mind." Kararu said, then started to walk back to the kitchen, the others following her. The men stared after them, suddenly finding themselves alone with three hyperactive kids.

Upon reaching the kitchen, the other women walked in while Kararu stayed by the door, checking to see if any of the men had followed, uninvited.

"Okay, I've got something to ask you guys…" Kararu asked, walking over to the pantry to pull out a teapot, figuring that she shouldn't lie about coming to the kitchen to make tea.

"What? Spill Kararu, what is it?" Shikou asked.

"Well…that's just it, I don't know what 'it' is. That's why I'm asking you." Kararu explained, filling the pot with water to put it on the stove and walk to the table, putting her face in her hands as she sat down.

"What is it, dear?" Gracia asked softly, coming over to sit beside her, putting her hand gently on Kararu's shoulder.

"Come on Kararu…what's wrong?" Hawkeye asked, coming over to sit as well, Shikou and Rose following.

"You can tell us, 'Raru. We won't tell anyone." Rose said.

Kararu nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Well, it all started last week when I woke up…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxLater That Dayxx**

The group of the Mustang, Elric and Tringham families all decided to go shopping, the girls all laughing and giggling about something as they left the house. They didn't tell the men what they had talked about back in the kitchen, and it was driving them insane.

As they walked down the streets looking into the shops and stalls, Mustang, Hawkeye, Serim and Black Hayate stopped outside of a modern merchants and looked inside, then they started to look around. After a few minutes, Hawkeye and Mustang were alone behind a shelf, Mustang looking at the array of items around him.

"Say, Riza, why don't we try one of these new alarm clocks? I hear they're trustworthy, and it would be great not having to have someone wake us up every morning." Mustang said, picking up one of the clocks to show it to her.

"No." She said flatly, not even looking at it.

"Come on Riza…at least let us try it?"

"No." Hawkeye said, then turned to see Serim teasing Black Hayate with a treat. "Serim, don't tease the poor dog."

"Okay Mom." Serim said, holding out her hand to let Black Hayate take the bone from her outstretched fingers.

"Just one time. If you don't like it, we'll either bring it back or get rid of it." Mustang said, trying to convince her, though he knew it was almost in vain…yet, her next word made him mentally cheer.

"Fine."

"Wonderful." Mustang said with a grin, knowing he had just won the argument. He went up to the counter and paid for the clock, walking back to find Hawkeye and Serim ready to leave. Mustang nodded to them and they followed, soon catching up with the rest of the group.

Kararu gave Hawkeye a grin, and they both started giggling, the other girls in the group joining in soon after.

"What is it that has gotten you girls to start laughing with one look?" Ed asked, being quickly driven towards insanity.

"Oh, it's nothing." All five of them said.

The men sighed.

"Women…" They all muttered at the same time.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Morningxx**

Mustang lay awake in his bed next to Hawkeye, waiting for someone to come and get them up. Then, he remembered that they had bought an alarm clock the day before, and decided to go back to sleep until it went off.

He had fallen into a light doze, when he heard a continuous ringing noise. He was about to open his eyes and get up when he heard a gun shot and the ringing went silent as little pieces of metal hit the floor.

Next to him, something lay back down, whispering in his ear, "Go back to sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxSomewhere in Amestrisxx**

"Master, it seems…that they are leading 'normal' lives…if you could call it that."

"I guess that we should be monitoring them closer them, no?"

"Master, we have an around the clock watch on them already."

The man's cool, emerald green gaze found the one who had just spoken. "You dare defy me?"

"No, Master, not at all!" He said, his brownish-crimson gaze looking at the floor in shame.

"You should be saying that, Revenge!" The man roared.

"Of course, Master."

"Now…someone care to tell me their idea's on getting back at them?"

A little girl stepped forward, her purple gaze on the taller man as she brushed a pink braid behind her shoulder. She looked at her porcelain doll, then back up to the man. Instead of her speaking, the doll spoke for her. "I was thinking that we use Revenge to get back at Demon, and Jealousy to get at Fullmetal and Soul, and Honor could get at all three of them."

The man looked thoughtful, then nodded. "That is a wonderful idea Heresy. Anyone else care to add to or come up with another idea?"

Another man stepped forward, his dark, almost black gaze staring into the dark emerald ones. "I could get at Flame and his wife."

"Wonderful, Patience. Any more suggestions?"

Another girl stepped forward, her cool, light honey gaze on him. "I can take care of the wolf."

"That's just what we need. Most excellent, Anger. I think…we've got our team. Patience, Jealousy, Honor, Heresy, Revenge and Anger…prepare to move out."

"At once, Master." They all said before leaving the room.

The man watched as they left, laughing like a mad man once the door was closed.

"This…will be interesting."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThat Same Dayxx**

"Is dinner almost ready?" Ed called.

"Edward, be patient! We're working our butts off in here…either shut up and patient or come and put on an apron and help us cook!" Rose yelled, getting tired of his bickering.

"All right! I prefer the first option, thank you!" Ed said, sitting back in his chair, turning back to the others. "Does that answer your question?"

Russell nodded. "At least it wasn't Shikou yelling…I'd be cowering in the corner…she can be downright scary at times!"

Mustang looked over at Russell with a raised eyebrow. "You're telling me you just now realized that your wife can be scary?"

Russell shook his head. "No, I figured that out when we were living together back in Xenotime…it's one of the things I love about her."

"Yeah, well, just be glad she isn't having mood swings…" Al said with a small roll of his eyes.

"I feel for you, Alphonse." Mustang, Hoenhiem and Hughes told him at the same time.

Ed and Russell laughed. "Don't worry…we'll be getting there in a few years." Ed said.

"Same here…I don't think Shikou and I'll have kids for a while." Russell said with a grin.

"You wanna find out?" Al asked. " 'Cause I'll yell and ask her right now."

"Please, no!" Russell said, sudden fear lighting in his eyes.

"All right, all right, I won't!" Al said with a laugh.

"Please, no…don't ask her…I think the only reason that I was able to ask her once was because she was half asleep…" Russell said.

"But…what was her answer?" Ed asked.

"Well, she said that-" Russell said, but was interrupted when the door to the kitchen opened and the girls filed in, all carrying dinner.

"Food's ready!" Gracia said, being the last one to walk in, her being the one to carry the large platter of chicken and ham. The girls set the food down, taking their seats by their husband's.

"All right…dig in!" Kararu said.

The men didn't have to be told twice and they started to grab food and put it on their plates, the women waiting patiently for their turn to eat.

"So…why are we having a large dinner like this?" Hoenhiem asked.

"Yeah, why are we?" Mustang asked curiously.

"Well…we just haven't had a large family dinner in a while." Gracia answered.

"True…" Ed said, but he was still suspicious. Kararu gave him a look and he instantly shut up.

"So…how are things going for you and Big Brother, Father?" Al asked as he took a bite.

"Very well, actually. We're cleaning up the other mansion on the other side of the city and have been taking occasional trips to the labs to supervise new methods their using that we developed." Hoenhiem answered, taking his first bit of food. "Oh, girls, this is delicious!"

"Thank you." All five said at the same time.

"Aunt Kararu, when are you gonna tell 'em?" Kari whispered in Kararu's ear, but Ed heard.

"Tell who what?" Ed asked. Everyone went silent and looked over.

"Should I tell them girls?" Kararu asked with a small grin.

They all shrugged.

"Well…this house is a little too big at the moment…" Kararu said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What? Kararu, what's wrong?" Ed asked, suddenly concerned, thinking she didn't like the house. "Do you want to move?"

Kararu looked at him, the other girls giggling. She and the others decided that when Kararu did tell the others, she'd slowly go towards it.

"Well…" Kararu said.

"Kararu, if you want to, we can. I'll do anything for you, you know that." Ed said.

"I know you will but…the house is a bit big…and that's not the thing…" Kararu said.

"What is it then? Do you want to move?" Ed asked, trying to get what was wrong out of her.

She smiled softly, shook her head and said, "No, silly. I'm pregnant."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In **Seventh Place** with One Review: **Sanaki**, **Kaisgur**l, **Arrathir**, **Anonymous**, **kibawhitefang**, **Dark Lurker**, **Full Metal Ava girls**, **Wini Belle**, **InuyashaAndEdElricLoer**, **MakinOutWitRoy**, **Nocturnius**, **Sonch91**, **DarkMercifulFaerie**, **Nowanda**, **Flower kid**, **Nick**, **Tao Renny**, **Dessa**, **Phantom Alchemist**, **Helper**, **Nikki**, **edsgirlfriend123**

In **Sixth Place** with Two Reviews: **Illusion Maiden**, **Recka Star**, **Pyree**, **Ninja Kangaroo**, **zodiakwizard**, **chocolateriku**, **Uber Flame**

In **Fifth Place** with Four Reviews: **MustangAllTheWay**, **Wildfire Dreams**

In **Fourth Place** with Five Reviews: **Silvermoon15**

In **Third Place** with Six Reviews: **I Am Better Than All of You XD**, **Cerulean Soul**

In **Second Place** with Eight Reviews: **beautifly92**

In **First Place** with Thirteen Reviews: **winryrockbell2**

For my top reviewer, I would like to thank you, **winryrockbell2**. You have been a major help with my story and kept with me to the end, and I want to thank you in a way that you will most likely love.

**winryrockbell2**, I would like you to PM me a character's name, description, personality and attitude, and I will use them in the next story! That is your prize for being my top reviewer!

For everyone that has read and reviewed, I want to thank you for doing so. You have all done so much for me!

Yes, there will be a sequel, since I left it on such a big cliffhanger. I know you guys wanted to know so bad, so I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

**Keep an eye out for:**

The Demon Alchemist II: Sin's Nightmare 

Thank you for reading!


End file.
